Life Changes
by kkimberly49
Summary: What happens when it was Olivia who was the one was married and in an abusive relationship. This is the journey of Olivia from victim to victor.
1. Past and Present

**A/N-So this idea has been in my head. I thought about waiting and writing this story when I finish my other story, but that would be awhile since I have so many ideas. This is an AU story. Give me your thoughts. As usual sorry for any errors that I miss and remember these characters do not belong to me.**

**Flashback**

Fitz & Olivia had been friends since high school. When Fitz's mother decided to finally divorce his dad she wanted a fresh start so she moved to D.C. when a friend of hers offered her a job at the law firm she owned.

Olivia Pope was your everyday girl. She was beautiful inside and out. She was petite at 5'2" and weighed at most 110 pounds soaking wet. She was captain of their swim team and was a part of the debate club.

Fitzgerald Grant III was not the stereotypical California rich boy. His family was rich from several different ventures. Fitz loved his sports car but other than that he always liked to give back. He became the star quarterback at their high school. He joined the debate club to see if it interested him which it did. That is where he met Olivia.

Fitz & Olivia immediately clicked. Both of them were rich but they never looked down on others. They spent a lot of their free time giving back and volunteering in the community. They both wanted to become lawyers but were unsure what they wanted to do with their degrees.

Their moms had become close because of them. Olivia's dad had died when she was 12 from pancreatic cancer. He had left them a lot of money. He was a cardiologist and had his own practice for many years. During their junior year in high school they decided to apply to the same colleges. They got in to the same schools and decided to attend Harvard upon graduation.

In college they met some new friends. Abby Whealan would be Olivia's roommate. She was loud and funny. The opposite of Olivia but they became close. Harrison Wright was the smooth talker who always thought he could talk his way out of anything. Cyrus Beene was a nerd and outcast to many, but Fitz found his old soul to be a breath of fresh air. Huck Rodriguez was the computer geek. Anything you needed he found.

Fitz had developed feelings for Olivia over time. In their freshman year in college he talked to Olivia about exploring a relationship. Olivia wanted to admit that she felt the same way, but she need Fitz in her life. She was afraid that if their relationship did not work out she would lose their friendship. Olivia lied to him and told him that she did not feel the same way about him. Fitz was crushed but he never showed it. Their friends could tell, but no one ever addressed it.

Fitz began to date. Eventually in his junior year he began to date Melody Francis who was a senator's daughter from California. No one liked Mellie. It was clear that she just wanted Fitz for his money but more than that his name and what that brought.

Olivia began to date Jake Ballard. Jake's dad was a senator from Virgina. No one cared for Jake either, but they could not decide who their friends would date. As the relationships grew Olivia & Fitz grew apart. Mellie & Jake wanted them to themselves.

By their senior year both had gotten accepted into law school. Fitz was over Mellie. He tried but he could not deal with her nagging. Mellie was selfish and thought that because she was rich that made her better than others. She did not like his friends and that became the last straw and he broke up with Mellie.

Right before graduation Olivia surprised everyone by announcing that she would be attending law school at Stanford where Jake was going to graduate school. It was a blow that Fitz could not stomach. Fitz left the room.

Olivia followed him out, _"Fitz what is your problem?"_

Fitz turned around, "_No problem."_

"_That's a lie."_

_"Olivia, it does not matter what I think anymore. It seems that Jake is the only thing that matters so leave it alone."_

_"Fitz, I thought you were happy for me."_

_"Olivia, if this is what you want I am happy. It is clear to me that our friendship no longer matters to you. Jake is the only one that matters. We don't hang out anymore. No more weekly lunches or dinners. You know when Mellie gave me a ultimatium to choose you or her. I chose you because women come and go but our friendship is supposed to be forever. I guess the same doesn't go for you."_

Fitz turned and left. Olivia was heartbroken. It was too late to change schools. She had messed up her friendship with Fitz, and the sad part is that she knew Jake was not worth it.

Jake was controlling and he demanded so much of Olivia. Jake had overheard a conversation about them remaining together to attend law school. He knew that deep down Olivia had feelings for Fitz. He was worried that if they stayed around each other she would eventually decided to explore those feelings.

Once Fitz broke up with Mellie he knew he had to get her away. He put his plan in motion and ultimately used her love for him against her to get her to go to Stanford.

After that night they no longer saw Fitz. He went to class and that was it. He had moved and not told anyone where he was. Huck could find him, but he knew that Fitz did not want to be found so he told them that he was unable to find Fitz.

Graduation came and afterwards they moved to the next stage of their life. They would later find out that Fitz did not attend Harvard anymore. Abby was the one who had to tell Olivia.

Olivia called Abby one night, _"How is he?"_

Abby asked, _"Who?"_

_"Come on Abby I talk to you guys all the time. How is Fitz? I figured now I am gone he is back to hanging out with you guys?"_

_"No Olivia he is not?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he left Harvard Olivia. I don't know where he is attending law school or if he is attending law school but it is not here."_

_"Oh God, I ruined him."_

_"I don't want to make you feel bad but I will say that you caused him a lot of pain. I just hope that it is worth it. Face it we only talk when Jake is not around. You are the last person I ever thought would cast aside their friends for a man. I love you and I always will but you have changed Olivia_."

Olivia was stunned at what Abby just said. She knew that Abby was right but she would not admit it. She hung up on Abby and that was the last time she spoke to Abby for years.

None of them knew that Jake was beating her. It started out a slap, but now if she did not do exactly what he said it was a full on beating. Olivia wanted out but she was stuck. She had alienated her mom and her friends. This was her new life.

**Present day**

Years later they found out that Fitz did attend law school at Yale. Huck had found him and reached out to him. They all had dreamed of opening up a law & crisis management firm. Five years ago they finally decided to make that dream a reality.

Abby & Harrison handled the law firm. Fitz was the crisis manager. Huck was their tech guy. He had dated Quinn for a while now and about a year ago when business picked up they brought her own. Olivia was always supposed to be the other crisis manager, but they had not heard from her. They knew that Jake was working for his father's company and they had recently opened up a branch in London and were opening other offices in the United States. They would see glimpse of her from time to time, but she was mainly unseen.

When they purchased their building Fitz insisted their be enough space for Olivia to join them. The cost would be split in four ways. Olivia paid 50% of the cost. Fitz was hurt by Olivia's actions, but his gut told him that at some point she would be back. He needed to make sure that she had a place to land if she wanted it.

They all tried to get Fitz to date and find someone. All of them were in relationships. Abby was with another lawyer named David Rosen. Harrison had been with a young woman name Adnan for about two years. Fitz went out but no one caught his eye. They never brought up Olivia. She was still their friend. No one was going to tear her down.

Fitz went to see her mom often. They always joked they had two moms and no dads. Maya tried to call Olivia several times, but Jake said that Olivia wanted nothing to do with her. She called later and the number was disconnected.

It was New Year's Eve and the office was closed. Everyone had plans to go out. They wanted to find Fitz a date and get him to come with them, but he wanted to stay in. Maya had recently been diagnosed with breast cancer so him and his mom were taking care of her. He knew Olivia would do it for him if the shoe was on the other foot.

He thought about what Maya said to him earlier.

_"Fitz, something is wrong. I feel it. A mother knows. Olivia would never just shut us out like this. I think Jake has done something to her. I know that I have no right to ask you, but can you guys just see if you can find her. I won't contact her I just need to know that she is alive."_

Fitz agreed and told Maya that when he went back to work on Monday he would get Huck and Quinn to look into it.

Once Maya ate and took her meds he left.

It was about eight in the evening when his phone rang. He almost did not answer the call because he did not recognize the number. Something told him to pick up.

Fitz picked up the phone, "_Grant_"

No one said anything at first. Fitz told the person on the other end they had three seconds before he hung up.

Fitz heard the person on the other end, but he knew that he was hearing things.

_"Fitz"_

_"Olivia is that you?"_

_"Fitz"_

_"Olivia, what's wrong?"_

Olivia was crying._ "He beat me really bad this time. I think that he broke my ribs. I can't see out of one eye. I told him I was tired. I couldn't take it anymore. I am not a whore."_

"_Olivia how long has this been going on?"_

_"Since college. It was a slap here and there. He & his friends are doing lot of shady business. He threatened to kill you and my mom if I ever left him. I'm so sorry Fitz. I wanted to apologize before I die."_

_"No Olivia you are not going to die."_

_"I am. He is going to beat me to death. I deserve it. I should have never lied to you. I should have been with you. I deserve everything I get."_

_"No Olivia, how did you find me?"_

_"One of Jake's friend called you about helping him with a problem. He & Jake got drunk and I went through his phone and found your number."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"In Maryland. We are supposed to leave tomorrow for London. We are married Fitz. He forced me to marry him. I had to do it to keep you and mom safe. He has kept everything low-key so no one will reach out to me."_

_"I am on my way. Text me the address. Stay where you are_."

Fitz was thinking about what case and determined that his friend must have been Edison Davis. He owned a marketing company that was accused of stealing information from rival companies.

Edison had told him several lies and that was his only rule was to never lie to him so he ended up dropping Edison.

He was headed to Maryland when he got a text with the address. He put it in the GPS and showed him was a little over an hour out.

Fitz called Huck. When Huck answered, _"Listen I don't have time to explain but I need you to find everything you can on Jake and send it to me."_

Huck could hear the panic in his voice, "_What's going on Fitz?"_

_"Jake has been abusing Olivia for years from what I can gather. To keep her from leaving him Jake threatened to kill me and Maya. I am going to get her now. He beat her pretty bad to the point she thinks she is going to die. I need the fucking information so I can bury him."_

Huck told Fitz to calm down. The last thing he needed was to get in an accident before he could get to Olivia.

Quinn heard them talking so she had pulled up her computer to start trying to help Huck.

Huck told Fitz, "_Get there and let us know when you are there. Quinn & I are working on getting the information that you need."_

Fitz pulled up to the house. There were no lights on in the house. He could not see any cars around.

As he got out the car he received an email from Huck. He opened it up and smiled. Now he needed to find Olivia.

Fitz turned the knob of the front door and it was unlocked. He listed and noticed that it was quiet. He went down the hall and found blood drops. He followed the blood and it led to a closet.

Fitz slowed opened the door. Olivia lay in the closet bloodied and bruised. Her right eye was swollen shut. You could tell that it was hard for her to breathe. She needed medical help now.

Fitz emotions were getting the best of him.

Fitz leaned over, _"Olivia"_

Olivia heard the voice but thought it was Jake, "_I'm sorry Jake I'm sorry please don't hit me."_

Fitz heart broke listening to her. "_Olivia it's me Fitz."_

Olivia tried to sit up. She could finally see that it was Fitz, _"You really came for me. After everything I done."_

Fitz touched her hand, _"There is nothing you could do that would make we walk away from you. We need to get you to the hospital."_

Fit heard the door close. He heard Jake call out for Olivia.

He heard Jake say, "_Bitch where is my dinner? You better be ready this time. I told you to clean your mess up. You are worthless."_

Jake walked in the room and when he turned on the light Fitz was sitting on the bed.

Jake jumped and then composed himself, "_What are you doing here Grant?"_

"_Funny you should ask Ballard because for the life of me I can not understand how you take such a jewel and tear it apart. How you call yourself a man but you put your hands on a woman. You beat her and caused a miscarriage. Countless broken bones. You kept her a prisoner by using her family and friends against her. The mistake you made is that we still love Olivia."_

Jake laughed, _"Funny she doesn't love you. I know it really kills you to know what she chose me over you_."

Fitz laughed, "_Maybe but what hurts is that you did not treasure her when she chose you so now its over_."

_"How do you figure Grant?"_

"_Oh because that Ponzi scheme that you and Edison have going that is bilking millions of dollars could land you in prison. I bet daddy would not be happy to know that you took his business that he spent his life building and turned it into a criminal enterprise. He is expecting you to run for Senator one day. What would the public think about your life and on top of that you are holding your wife prisoner? You have threatened her family. She wanted out but instead of allowing her to leave you tried to beat her to death."_

Jake was stunned. "_You can't prove it."_

Fitz laughed, "_Try me. I have my associate on speed dial ready to leak the information and I've already taken pictures of Olivia and sent those as well."_

"_This is what is going to happen. I am taking Olivia for medical treatment. You will give her a divorce. Whatever she asked for you will give her. You will not contest the divorce and it will be final as quick as possible. In the settlement you are going to pay for her medical care and any follow-up care to see a therapist. If I get so much as a peep that you are giving her a hard time or that a hair on her head or her mother's head or anyone that she knows has been touched I will send this information so fast you'll miss it if you blink. Understood?"_

Jake nodded. Fitz picked up Olivia. He grabbed her purse and got her to John Hopkins as quickly as he could.

The doctor informed him that she was being taken up for surgery. She had three broken ribs, her spleen was going to have to be removed, her lungs were bruised, and her eye socket was fractured.

Once he received the update he called Huck to fill him in. He called his mom and told her what was going on. Jenny Grant was close with Olivia so she was really upset. His mom happened to be a divorce lawyer so he called her because he wanted her to handle Olivia's case as well. He also needed to get Maya here. Jenny knew that Maya was sleeping because of her medicines. Jenny informed Fitz that he would bring her in the morning.

Fitz knew that the road to recovery for Olivia would not be easy, but he was determined that he was going to be there for her. He knew that he would have to take some time away from work. Although he was the one who handle the crisis part of the firm Harrison could step in.

He sent an email to the team. He let them know about Olivia and that he was taking some time off to help Olivia. Maya still had her treatments and he could not handle both and work.

Dr. Suber was the lead on Olivia's case. She sat him down to explain that the reconstructive surgeon was able to repair her eye socket. Her spleen had been removed. It would take about six weeks for her ribs to heal as well as the bruising on her lungs. She was going to be in a lot of pain when she woke up, but they would make sure that she remained as comfortable as possible. They expected her to be in the hospital two or three weeks.

Fitz knew that Olivia was in no shape to be in a relationship, but when she was ready he would stop at nothing to make sure that she never had to experience this type of pain again.


	2. Olivia's Recovery

The first couple of days were hard for Olivia. She was in a lot of pain. They had got her to move around to try to make sure that she was getting air flow so that her ribs and lung could began to heal.

Emotionally Olivia was overwhelmed at times. She expected everyone to hate her. Jake had cut her off from anyone in her life that loved her. She was devastated to learn that her mom had breast cancer. Her mom assured her that they caught it in time. Fitz & Jenny had taken good care of her.

Jenny had filed the paperwork for Olivia to get a divorce. She also got a restraining order against Jake. Olivia wanted nothing from Jake. Although Olivia had a trust fund that she had not really touched and was smart enough to never tell Jake about Jenny was not settling for Olivia to not be compensated. Olivia decided to let Jenny handle it.

Fitz had not left Olivia's side. They had brought him clothes and he showered and changed at the hospital. He had purchased Olivia lounge clothes which made her more comfortable than the hospital gown. He had also given Abby his American Express black card and asked her to buy Olivia a wardrobe and any necessities and have them set up in the guest room of his home.

He had called his interior decorator and had the room designed to what he thought Olivia would like.

Dr. Suber had recommended her friend Dr. Sherry to speak to Olivia about her emotional well-being. Initially Olivia refused and stated that she was fine. Fitz came in and talked to Olivia and asked her to speak to Dr. Sherry once and if after that session she felt she was fine he would not force the issue again. Olivia reluctantly agreed. Dr. Sherry turned out to be Olivia's savings grace. She felt like they were talking like girlfriends sorting out her problems. Dr. Sherry never judged her. Needless to say one session turned into 3 times a week.

After two weeks they were ready to release Olivia. They fit Olivia with a wrap to protect her ribs. She was instructed to do breathing treatments three times a day. They also sent her home with pain medicine. Fitz explained that he had the guest room set up for her. She had not eaten a lot while she was in the hospital. He asked her if she still liked the same things and Olivia nodded. Fitz sent an email and had food delivered to the house.

During the time that Olivia was in the hospital they never addressed them. Fitz was only concerned about her well-being. When they arrived to his home in Georgetown Olivia was amazed at how little Fitz changed over the years. When he took her to the room that she would stay in she was shocked when she opened the door. One year they had taken a trip to Vermont to ski. Olivia loved the rustic style of the room and said she wanted a room like that one day. She could not believe he had not forgotten that.

Fitz made sure that Olivia was settled and comfortable. Over the next couple of weeks Fitz spent a majority of his time taking care of Olivia and Maya. He had put a king size bed in Olivia's room so that Maya could spend time with Olivia. Several nights a week he would bring Maya to his home so that she & Olivia could bond. He was paying Dr. Sherry to come to the home to work with Olivia since she was still in a bit of pain.

Abby, Harrison, and Huck came to visit Olivia a lot. They assured her that they still loved her and that she was still their friend. Abby was the one to tell Olivia about their firm. Olivia was emotional when she found out because it had been a dream they all thought of in college. She was shocked to find out that Fitz made provisions for Olivia to join the firm should she ever come back. They split the cost four ways. Fitz had covered his and Olivia's cost. In the event something should happen to him his share went to Olivia.

Dr. Sherry came later that afternoon and she knew something was wrong.

Dr Sherry asked, "_Olivia do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"_

_"I left him and after all these years he still treats me like a queen. He acts like I did nothing to hurt him."_

_"Who are you talking about?"_

_"Fitz. I left him. Jake kept pushing me to go to Stanford. He told me that he had to go there because it was his father's alma mata. He told me that if I loved him and we were building a future I would choose him for once over Fitz."_

_"How do you think Fitz should feel?"_

_"I don't know. I guess hate."_

_"Then if you think that he should hate you then why did you call him that night."_

_"I don't know."_

_"I think you do."_

_"Because he said that he would always be there for me no matter what. When he wanted to date me and I told him I did not feel the same way. He told me that it did not change the fact that he would drop anything to make sure I was okay. I really didn't want to die that night so I took a chance to see if we were still friends."_

_"What did you expect Fitz was going to do when he said he was coming?"_

_"I expected him to get me out and drop me off at the hospital and wish me well."_

_"Are you mad that he didn't?"_

_"No, I am confused. I ruined him and my friends and my mom and they still love me. I don't know why."_

_"You don't know why you deserve to be loved."_

_"No I don't"_

Fitz had come from the store and he heard Olivia crying. It scared him so he went looking for her. He forgot she had a session with Dr. Sherry. He had overheard the last part. He debated whether to walk in or not. He had avoided them talking because he was putting her first and giving her the privacy that she needed. He felt like she needed to hear him.

Fitz walked in the den,_ "You deserve to be loved because you are a human being and I would never treat you less than that. I can never say that I was not mad or sad that you left. I was and it is the reason that I left Harvard. After some time I decided that being angry got me no where. I thought you were happy and that was all that mattered to me."_

Olivia looked at him, "_Why did you pay for me to be part of the firm?"_

_"Because it was our dream. It was the only way I could do it. I had to feel like you were a part of it."_

_"What about if you had gotten married or had kids?"_

_"I would have had to consider making some changes, but I tried dating and it never worked for me. No one was you and I thought it was unfair to continue to find a substitute Olivia."_

_"Well now that you see me and know what happened it should make it easy for you to move on."_

_"I have no plans on moving on without you. We have the rest of our lives. Right now I just want you to heal physically and emotionally. If you decide that you want me then I am waiting."_

_"What are you saying Fitz?"_

_"I am saying that I still love you. I am saying that I don't want Jake to get the last say on your happiness. I am saying that I am not going anywhere. Get yourself together. Come to work and get your feet settled and decide your future."_

Olivia was overwhelmed with had left out to give her some space. He decided to go to the office.

Jenny and Maya went over to the house where they found Olivia laying in the bed. They had bought Chinese for dinner.

After dinner they climbed in the bed. Jenny on one side and Maya on the other. Maya decided to speak first.

"_Liv, I know that you are ashamed and you are trying to figure out how you became this woman. Most domestic violence victims can not understand how they became that person. You are like your dad. He was strong, stubborn, and a fighter till the end. I know that you wished that you made different decisions back then, but you can't. We all suffered when you made some of the choices you did, but no one suffered more than you. I hate all that you have lost. The physical pain, the loss of a child, your independence are things that you can't get back. However you have a chance for a fresh start. You can have the life that you want and it be on your own terms. I think that you want Fitz to be a part of that down the road. If so talk to him. Work with him on making you better and working towards making your relationship work. He took care of me when you were gone. He would always say that if it was you he knew that you would do the same thing. This is not about making you feel bad. This is about you getting your life back."_

Jenny gave Olivia a moment to compose herself before she spoke.

_"Olivia, some people would call me a fool for helping the woman who broke my son's heart. I always felt it was more to this story than meets the eye. Once Fitz got over the anger and pain of your being gone so did we. All of us accepted your choice. You did not deserve this. I have secured your freedom from Jake. We have the evidence locked away for your protection. Fitz wants you happy. Sometimes I think he is worried more about you than himself. He had bent over backwards the last month or so not because he wants something from you, but he wants you to be happy with you. We all do. He told me he included you in the firm because if you were really happy he would see it. He would see you conquering the world. That is what a happy Olivia Pope would do. The fact that you were rarely seen bothered him. He had to make sure that you were okay. We love you honey. You have always been my second child. I'll never abandon you and I know that despite what you think we know that you did not abandon us. You put your life on the line to make sure that your mom and Fitz remained safe. We love you honey."_

Jenny and Maya held Olivia as she cried. She eventually cried herself to sleep. Jenny covered her up. When they left her room they found Fitz in his office. He had been crying as well.

Maya went over to him and held him. "_Son, I am so proud of you. I know this is hard. Thank you for looking out for my daughter. Thank you for taking care of me. It will all work out._

Fitz looked at them, "_I want to kill him. Everytime I look at her I break. I try to sleep at night and I can't get the image out of my head of her being in that closet. I just want her to be okay and accept who she is. I want her in my life. I want to marry her one day. More than anything I just want her to smile_.

Maya hugged him, _"Give her time. It will happen. Remember she is Olivia Pope. The fight in her will return_.

Fitz got a text asking him to come to the office. They was a client there demanding to speak with him.

Jenny and Maya said they would stick around till he got back.

Fitz made it to the office. Huck was the only one there. He informed him that the client was in his office.

He walked in the office to find Jake sitting on couch.

Jake looked up,_ "My lawyer received the offer from Olivia's attorney which I found out was your mom. You all are out of your damn mind if you think I am giving her half of anything."_

Fitz was trying to keep his cool, "_You should have thought of that when you decided to put your hands on her."_

Jake laughed, _"You still love her. Well if it makes you feel any better I could tell she still loved you too. Anytime she seen you she got all starry-eyed. It is why I had to remind her who she belong to._

"_Belong to, she belongs to no one Jake. She is not a piece of property."_

_"Listen I did not come here to argue with you. I just needed to make it clear that the whore is not getting rich off me. If the bitch wants out she can have out. She wasn't much good for me. I just had to make sure she did'nt come back to you. I ruined her for you. She will never be the same. She was stupid to get pregnant. I told her that I didn't want kids_."

_"You should have thought about that when you forced yourself on her."_

_"Dumbass she is my wife. It is why I married her. I can get what I want when I want."_

That was the last straw for Fitz.

Fitz ran over and punched him dead in the face. When Jake when down he continued to punch him.

He got up and began to kick Jake in his ribs. He wanted him to feel what Olivia felt. He had not heard Huck call him.

When Jake came he had turned the cameras on in his office. He had called Jenny to tell her who was at the office.

Jenny had a bad feeling so she decided to drive over to the office. They brought Olivia to make sure she was okay, but they did not tell her where and why they were going to the office.

They had left Olivia in the car. She had gotten out and walked into the office. They did not know that she had heard most of what Jake said. When they turned around they saw her.

Olivia walked down to Fitz's office.

Fitz was kicking and punching Jake. He heard no one until he heard Olivia. It was what she said that stopped him.

"_He is not worth it. Don't lose your freedom over this piece of garbage_."

Jake sat up and laughed. "_Now you got balls_."

Fitz was about to hit him again, but she put her hand up.

Olivia started laughing. It confused the hell out of all of them,_ "I got balls bigger than yours. I am not ruined. I will give you credit for trying. However I am done running and hiding from you."_

Jake laughed, _"So what are you going to do about_."

Olivia turned around, "_Huck edit the ass whooping that Fitz gave him. Then release it. By the way you can rape your wife."_

She turned to Jenny,_ "Let the police know that I will testify against him for the rape and the assault. Oh and release the information on this scam. I think that when it is all said and done Jake will be somebody's Bitch Baby."_

Olivia smiled at him, "_How do you like those ball?"_

Olivia looked at Fitz, "_Can you take me home I am in pain?"_

Everyone was in shock for a moment but they quickly composed themselves.

Jenny told Fitz to take Maya and Olivia home and they would handle Jake.

Maya wanted to stay at her house so they took her home first and got her settled. Fitz got them home and helped Olivia to get settled in bed. He went and grabbed her a glass of water to take some pain medicine.

Once Olivia was comfortable she took the time to look at Fitz. He looked the same except he looked better. His muscles more defined. Head full of curly brown locks. Those cerulean blue eyes that made you wet. It made Olivia sad to think she gave him up. Olivia was in her own world when she heard Fitz say, _"I'm still here"._

Olivia looked up at him.

Fitz repeated, _"I am here. You can't change the decisions you made. I could have fought harder for you, but I didn't so now we have to move forward. I still love you. I am a patient man."_

Olivia nodded. The medicine had kicked in. Fitz held her hand until she went to sleep.

As he got up he made sure that Olivia was covered up. He kissed her forehead and whispered,_ "I'm still in love with you. It will only ever be you. You ruined me for anyone else."_

Fitz closed the door to allow her to rest. Fitz did not know that Olivia was not completely sleep and heard everything that Fitz had said.

**A/N-I could not let Jake get away so easy. I had to give Olivia some of her power back. Over time it will all come back.**


	3. There is a Setback

Over the next couple of months a lot took place in Olivia's life. Huck & Jenny reached out to some friends in law enforcement in Maryland & California. After speaking with Olivia they learned their primary residence was in California.

In Maryland Jake was charged with aggravated assault in the first degree which was a felony. Huck had sent them the pictures that Fitz had taken of the home and of Olivia before he took her to the hospital. The hospital records were obtained to verify the injuries Olivia had. The D.A. was tough when it came to domestic violence. So on top of the beating that she occurred that night he found out Jake had beat her in the past he was going for the maximum if they went to trial of 25 years. Jake later accepted a plea deal that gave him 10 years.

In California Jake was charged with spousal rape. They sent over the recording where Jake admitted that he had raped Olivia. In addition they sent over his history. The D.A. in California would only accept the largest penalty of eight years and it would be served after his time in Maryland. Jake accepted as he was out of options.

Jenny called her best friend Samantha who assisted her with Olivia's divorce. The papers were filed. Jake agreed to the settlement. Although Olivia was entitled to half of everything Jake owned she did not want that. She took a settlement of a half of million dollars. The divorce would be final in six months.

Jake's father had not been aware of his son's actions. Olivia felt bad for him considering he had been nothing but nice to her the few times they met. He really thought that Jake was taking care of his business. She asked Fitz if they would help Jake's dad out which Fitz agreed.

It had taken time to convince the public, the FBI, and the Securities and Exchange Commission that he had no knowledge of the scam that Jake and Edison had pulled. Jeffrey Ballard had left controlling interest in the company to his son. While he lost millions of dollars due to his son he was still worth a bit of money. He made sure that every client that lost money was paid back. They assisted any clients that wanted to move their portfolio. Since Jeffrey was up in age he brought his nephew on to learn the ropes of the company. It would take more time but he had not lost his company which was the biggest thing.

Jeffrey did an interview with Diane Sawyer and he was candid about the issues that had taken place. He was clear that he was disappointed in his son. It was clear that this was not just for the camera. In his interview he apologized to Olivia. He felt responsible that he had not caught on to the abuse that was taking place. He made several statements of support for his soon to be former daughter in-law. He made several large donations to causes that worked to end domestic violence.

Behind closed doors Jeffrey apologized to Olivia again. Jeffrey was so disgusted with Jake so much that he changed his will. He would now get a one time payment of five million, a home, and a car. He also stipulated that his nephew give him a job of his choice not Jake and that could include him being a janitor. Considering that Jeffrey Ballard was still considered to be worth almost one hundred million dollars Jake was getting basically nothing. Jeffrey did not speak on his behalf at any of his sentences. In private he told him not to bring any more embarrassment to the family than he already had. He also added a clause that if Jake ever came after Olivia in any way that he would lose the inheritance and job that he was given.

Olivia continued to see Dr. Sherry two to three times a week. As she healed she was able to see her in her office. Olivia enjoyed being able to get her out of the house. Fitz had bought her dream car which was the Audi A3. It was fully loaded.

Once Olivia healed completely she began to help out her mom more. She took her to most of her treatments and took care of her house. Olivia & Maya relationship went back to how it always was. They were thick as thieves. Olivia would spend some nights with her. They spent time catching up. They would talk about the good things that did happen to Olivia. Jake had allowed Olivia to take the bar. It was more for his benefit. She spent a lot of her time keeping up with the law. She followed cases and situations that she found interesting.

She had decided against getting a place of her own at the moment. Fitz had told her that she could stay with his and they be roommates. Money was not the issue. Olivia just did not want to come home to an empty house.

WWG & Associates continued to be the firm you wanted to call to handle your crisis and legal troubles. The Jeffrey Ballard cases had brought them more clients. Olivia spent time in the office several times a week learning the company. She provided advice and help on their current cases. She was not quite ready to come to work full-time, but she was working her way towards that goal.

Abby, Harrison, and Huck took Olivia out several times. Several times they had come over to Fitz's house and had dinner. They were rebuilding their friendships. No one was holding anything against Olivia. It was more of them helping her move on from her past and build her future.

Olivia & Fitz spent very little time together over the last couple of months. They were not avoiding each other. Life was just more important. Taking care of Maya, keeping up with cases at the firm, and getting justice for Olivia had taken up most of their time. Olivia never told Fitz she heard what he said that night.

Three months had passed and things were beginning to calm down. Olivia felt safe and secure with where things were.

Fitz was in his office one night when she came from her mom;s house.

Fitz seen her and turned around, _"Hi"_

Olivia smiled, _"Hi"_

Fitz asked, "_What's up?"_

Olivia said, "_I was thinking that I want to get away for a month before I began to work full-time. I haven't had a vacation or time to myself and I want to do that before I move full steam ahead."_

Fitz nodded, _"I understand."_

_Olivia frowned, "I feel like you don't."_

_"Well I do Olivia."_

_"Are we okay Fitz?"_

_"We are fine. When are you leaving?"_

_"Tomorrow."_

_"Okay"_

_"Why are you saying it like that?"_

_"Like I am running away from you and never coming back."_

_"Your words, not mine."_

_"That's not fair."_

_"Olivia I am glad that you are better. If you needing to go away will help even more than by all means please do it."_

_"Fitz there is so much I feel like I should say."_

_"Really, because from where I sit you seem to be able to talk to everyone just fine except for me_."

Olivia jumped up. "_You know how I feel_."

Fitz stood up, _"Really and how would I know that?"_

Olivia was stunned. She did not know what to say. She thought it was understood that they were fine.

_"Fitz, what is it that you are expecting from me?"_

_"To be honest and tell me how you feel, but it seems that with me you can never do that. I give and give and open myself up to you, and in return nothing. I know that Jake did a number on you. I am not asking for a profession of love, but you have spent months working on repairing your relationships with everyone. Night after night I wait for you to talk to me. Tell me anything. Tell me you will never be ready to be in a relationship. Tell me you want our friendship if nothing else. Tell me down the road you want more. However I get nothing."_

Olivia stood there and said nothing.

Fitz laughed, "_Well at least you are consistent with me."_

Fitz turned around and walked out the door. Olivia should have went after him but she didn't. She could not understand how she kept messing up the one relationship that meant the most to her other than her mom.

Fitz never came back that night. Olivia left the next morning. She had booked a trip to Hawaii. She left a note with her contact information for Fitz. She also let him know that she was coming back.

Fitz got back to see the note. At this point he was mad at himself for pushing Olivia, but he was mad at her for not even trying.

Over the next two weeks Fitz worked sun up to sun down working. Olivia had text him a couple of times to check in, but he gave very basic responses.

Olivia talked to her mom each morning. She would ask about Fitz. Maya told her that he was working himself to death. They all told him that he needed to cut back some, but his response was that he didn't want to overwhelm you when you came to work.

After two weeks of hearing the same thing Olivia knew she had to come back. Things could not continue this way. Olivia made arrangements and changed her flight. She called her mom and Jenny and told them she was coming back, but not to tell Fitz which they agreed. She went to bed praying that she could fix their relationship. Fitz needed her. She was going to be there. She thought about calling him, but decided that she would just wait to see him to say what she wanted to say.

Fitz had not slept the previous night. His chest had bothered him. He could not get his mind off of Olivia. He wanted to call her and apologize. He could not lose her again. He had decided he would take whatever she was willing to give.

He got up and went to the office. He was going to work a half day. Huck was already in the office so he let him know he was only going to be there for a couple of hours. It was a little after eight when Huck heard something fall. He went looking for Fitz and found him in their kitchen slumped over.

Huck called 911. By the time the ambulance arrived Harrison was walking through the door. They told them that Fitz was having a heart attack. Harrison rode to the hospital with Fitz. Huck stayed back and called everyone else. Everyone was so emotional that he knew that he had to call Olivia. It was just after three in the morning in Hawaii but he knew she would want to know.

Olivia was not sleeping well so she heard her phone. She noticed it was the office. When she answered Huck immediately began talking, "_Olivia I called a friend who is sending a car for you that will take you to a private air strip where a private jet will bring you back. You need to come back."_

_"Huck what happened?"_

_"Is it my mom?"_

_"Liv, its Fitz. He had a heart attack in the office this morning. Harrison is with him now. I've let everyone know. You are set to fly out at five your time_."

Olivia couldn't breathe. This was not happening. God could not be this cruel to her. She was not going to lose him before she even had a chance to be with him.

Olivia remembered very little from the time the call ended to the time that she was getting on the jet.

It was a nine-hour flight. Olivia had not been able to sleep at all. Her mind was solely on Fitz. She prayed the whole flight that if he would keep Fitz alive that she would never leave him again.

In the car on the way to George Washington hospital she received a call from her mom.

Olivia answered, _"Hi mom. How is Fitz?"_

"_Honey he is stable where are you?"_

_"I should be there in ten minutes, why mom?"_

_"Honey they ran some test and Fitz's aortic valve is leaking and they need to go in and repair it."_

_"I understand mom, but that is a common procedure right."_

_"It is honey, but Fitz is refusing to have the surgery until he sees you. He will not sign the consent until he talks to you first_."

Olivia gasped, "_Mom I am pulling up now. I'll be up in a minute."_

Huck had texted her Fitz's room information. When the elevator opened they were all sitting there. She noticed the cardiologist was also with them.

Jenny saw Olivia first. Olivia held her as she cried. Jenny was like another mom to her. She held her, "_Ma he is going to be okay_?"

Olivia did not let Jenny go as she sat beside her. Dr. Neal Price was taking care of Fitz. He brought Olivia up to speed on Fitz's condition and informed her they needed to get him up as soon as possible.

As Dr. Price got up he also relayed one last piece of information.

"_Ms. Pope, I expect this procedure to go well but with any surgery there is risk. I need to let you know that should anything go wrong you would be the one to make the decisions for his care. Ms. Grant would make the call if you were not available_."

Olivia nodded and went to see Fitz.

When she walked in the room he was hooked up to a lot of machines. You could tell that although they had him comfortable that he was in pain.

Olivia walked over to him. He could smell her shampoo when she opened the door. He turned to her and at the same time they both said, "_Hi"_

Fitz tried to smile, _"You came."_

Olivia nodded, _"I told you I was coming back_."

Fitz nodded

Olivia spoke, _"I need you to allow them to go in and repair your valve."_

Fitz said, "_I will but I needed us to be okay before I went under. I needed you to be here because I am scared. I don't want to be without you anymore so I will take whatever you feel like you can give me._

Olivia went over to Fitz, _"I am in love with you too. I never want to do this life without you_."

Fitz was shocked. She heard him that night.

Olivia spoke, "_Yes I heard you. I have caused you so much pain. It was easier with everyone else because I had no real expectations with them. With you I want to heal so we can have a future and conquer the world. I want to love you and know what real love feels like. I want us to grow together. I'm just scared I'll mess it up. I'm scared I am too damaged and that there is someone out there better for you._

Fitz took her hand, _"There is no one better. I looked. For me you are it. Once I am better can we work on us. Can we start building our friendship_?

Olivia shook her head no. Fitz was hurt but tried to hide it.

_"Fitz, I want us to build our relationship. Our friendship is solid. We have built that. Jake took so much away. If you want me and I want you let's work on us_."

Fitz nodded. Olivia leaned over and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet. It was the first time they had ever kissed romantically. They both knew they were gone.

Dr. Price stepped in with the forms. Fitz signed them. They gave him something before he left which was making him groggy. Olivia kissed him once more and they took him for surgery.

**A/N-So they are finally headed in the right direction. I have no intention of taking them back. I wanted it to feel a little realistic of them moving forward together. I would not expect to see any smut for a couple more chapters unless it hits me, but considering they remained friends up until this point and she has been abused I don't plan to rush it. I want to see them date and get to know each other which does not always happen.**


	4. The Road to Recovery

Olivia stayed in the room a moment to compose herself. It was time for her to step up and be there for Fitz. He had held them together all these years. Now it was her turn.

She went back to the waiting room where everyone was. She asked Huck to email her all the cases that Fitz was working on so she could get up to speed.

Abby came over to let her know that the media had caught wind of Fitz being in the hospital. They were beginning to ask a lot of questions. Olivia knew she was telling her because they had a lot of big name clients. They needed to ease the panic.

Olivia asked for a press conference to be set up in an hour where she would address them about Fitz's condition.

Abby & Harrison left to get things set up. Before he left he reminded Olivia that she has been a silent partner in the firm the whole time so she may want to use that when she addresses the media.

Quinn sent her an email letting her know that they had received calls from some clients. It seems that Fitz had informed them of her, and she had been silent partner, but would be handling cases with him.

That was a good thing because she did not have to convince the clients who she was. Now she just had to show them that she was capable of doing the job.

Olivia sent an email out thanking them for helping her. She sat down and began to work on her statement. Shortly after she began working she receives a call from the operating room. Dr. Price was calling to tell her that they would have to replace his valve. He assured Olivia that there were no more risks. They would call her if they ran into any complications.

Olivia kept it together. Dr. Price was one of the best in the field. She had to keep Fitz best interest at heart. Keeping what he and her friends work so hard for was critical. As she was finishing her statement Jenny came in the room with a suit to change into.

Olivia got up and thanked her. She went and changed. Olivia looked in the mirror. This was her time to show them who she was.

Olivia stepped outside in a Giorgio Armani Iconic One-Lapel Jacket Pantsuit. Her hair was done neatly in a bun. The makeup that she had on was natural. Behind her was the team in addition to her mom and Jenny.

When she stepped outside to speak to the media they were throwing questions at her left and right. Abby & Harrison were nervous for her.

Olivia stepped up to the podium and put her hand up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I will be happy to discuss things with you if we can all act like adults. I know that many of you are not familiar with me in this capacity. Let me assure you that if you want a statement you will not only respect me but each other."

Everyone was stunned silent. Maya & Jenny smiled. They had no fear. They knew who Olivia was. In addition to the fact that she was now taking care of Fitz that made her even more fearsome.

Olivia thanked them.

_"I am going to read you a statement and then I will answer a couple of questions. Our time is precious right now as WWG& Associates main concern is our clients and Fitz."_

_**"My name is Olivia Pope. Until recently I have been a silent partner in the firm that was started by my best friends, Abby Whealan, Harrison Wright, and Fitzgerald Grant. I received my BA in Political Science at Harvard University. I went to law school at Stanford University. I passed the bar and I can practice law in California and the District of Columbia. As you all know until recently I did not work directly with the clients because of my marriage to Jake Ballard. My friends allowed me the opportunity work with clients now that my relationship with Mr. Ballard has ended and I can devote my full attention to the clients. I have spent the last couple of months getting up to speed with our clients. They are aware of who I am. Although I have not met directly with any of them I will in the next couple of weeks. The speculation is true. Fitzgerald Grant is a patient here at George Washington University. We are not releasing tha nature of his illness as that is private. It has been disclosed to those we have deemed necessary. The firm will continue and handle our current clients and any new clients to the best of our ability. While it is unfortunate that Mr. Grant is ill, professionally it does not change anything. Privately we will be by his side until he is ready to return to work."**_

Olivia took a breath which allowed them to see that she was done with her statement. Everyone raised their hand to ask a question.

Olivia pointed to Kimberly Mitchell

_"Are you only working with the clients until Mr. Grant gets well or is this permanent?"_

Olivia answered, "_This is permanent. My divorce will be final soon and I look forward to being more than a silent partner."_

James Novak

"_Why are you choosing to keep Mr. Grant illness a secret? Are you hiding something?_

Olivia answered, _"There is nothing to hide. He is here in the hospital being treated. I suspect that he will be here for at least a week. At the end of the day Fitzgerald Grant is a human. He is a citizen and since he is not the President of the United States the public knowing his personal business is not necessary. The only reason I am addressing you today is because many are not familiar with me. Mr. Grant has been the face of our crisis management firm. I want to assure everyone that they are still in safe hands with us. When Mr. Grant gets better and he wants to tell you what is wrong that will be his call to make. My call says that it is not the public's business."_

Olivia said last question. She pointed to Gideon Wallace.

_"There has been speculation that you and Mr. Grant are more than friends. He has been by your side since you left Jake Ballard. We know that you have been friends since high school and Mr. Grant has not dated anyone seriously since college. Is there any truth to these rumors_?

Olivia put her head down and took a breath. She was unsure of how to answer this without putting too much pressure on herself, their relationship, and making sure that Fitz did not think she did not care about them.

Olivia looked up with tears in her eyes.

_"What I can tell you is that Fitzgerald Grant has never left my side and always had my best interest at heart. I unfortunately can not say that I have been the best friend that I should have been. Fitz & the rest of my family and friends saved me. I would have died if it were not for them. He has been nothing but kind and considerate during my time of need as I have made adjustments in my personal life. Our friendship has always been important to us. I can tell you that we love each other, but as of now we have yet to explore a relationship. That could change in the future. Our main priority is our firm. I will tell you that I will never leave his side again._

Abby, Harrison, Jenny, and Maya came over to her. They walked off together and back into the hospital. Olivia changed back into something more comfortable.

When she came out Huck had brought food. She wasn't really hungry but she knew that she needed to eat something.

Huck brought her over a salad and a bottle of water and she thanked him.

Huck got up to leave but turned around, _"He is proud of you. He will be proud of what you did today. I know you are scared, but you are enough for him. You are enough for all of us. Forgive yourself once and for all and move on with us all. I promise when your back is turned that we are not mad. I'm mad that we didn't fight harder for you. That is what we are mad about especially Fitz. I can assure you that we will never made that mistake again_."

Huck turned around and left. A little over four hours later Dr. Price came out and told her that the surgery was successful. He was being transferred to ICU where they expected him to stay for a couple of days. When you see him do not be alarmed. He has a lot of tubes and monitors on him. Right now he is hooked up to a ventilator that is breathing for him. Only two visitors are allowed at a time in is room. Visiting hours end at eight. However Mr. Grant asked that you be allowed to stay at night if you wish so we are putting him in one of the few private ICU rooms that we have and we will bring you a fold up bed to sleep in.

Olivia nodded, _"Dr. Price was it the stress that caused this to happen?"_

Dr. Price came over and sat beside Olivia, _"I'm going to be honest and tell you that yes the stress that he was putting his body through recently just became too much. However I think that his primary doctor would have eventually noticed other symptoms and they would have sent him for test to show the problems with his valve. His father's side does have a history of heart disease. Since Mr. Grant is otherwise healthy, does not smoke, and is only a social drinker he will bounce back from this. Just make sure that he remains healthy and gets rid of some of the stress. He needs to rest more and eat."_

Dr. Price got up and turned back around,_ "I'm going to tell you this Ms. Pope because Mr. Grant didn't restrict me from telling you. I have seen your story in the papers. I admire your strength and so does Mr. Grant. When we got him stable and I was paged he told me that he didn't regret a single thing he has ever done for you. As long as you are safe and happy even if it is not with him it will be enough. As a doctor I'm telling you that he needs to slow down just a little, but as a man who would go to the moon for the woman I love I understand him putting himself last. I get the feeling he won't have to do that for much longer, but it was worth it for him."_

Olivia got up and hugged Dr. Price, _"Thank you for your care and everything that you have done for us. I will take good care of him, and you are right he no longer has to put himself last._

Olivia went out and updated everyone. She allowed everyone to spend time with Fitz since she was going to be spending the night.

She checked her email and phone and responded back to their clients. She made appointments to meet them over the next couple of weeks to assure them that they were still being taken care of. Those that Olivia had not heard from she made calls to them. She reached a majority of them. Since Fitz had made them aware of her there were very little concerns. The ones that had concerns she was able to discuss and most of them said that her press conference let them know they were okay.

They tried to get Olivia to leave the hospital and get some air. She let them know she would get some air when she went out to meet the clients, but other than that she would stay at the hospital. They made sure to bring her food to eat.

Fitz remained in ICU for two days. He was then transferred to a regular suite where he stayed for another week. They made sure that he got up and walked around to get air in his lungs. He had a lot of chest pain, but that had gotten better through the week.

During the day Maya and Jenny stayed at the hospital with Fitz for the most part. Abby, Harrison, Quinn, and Huck would help out in the afternoon and early evening.

Olivia was in her element handling the cases. The clients loved her as much as Fitz. They all commented that they were an excellent team. Olivia was able to get two of their clients mergers complete.

The companies were thrilled with the work of the firm. Olivia handled the PR part and assisted in the negotiations. Abby & Harrison would come in and make sure that the contracts were signed.

They received a lot of calls asking them to take them on. Olivia had informed them that once Fitz had returned they would be able to take on more clients. She did not want to stretch herself too thin, and not be able to give their clients what they needed.

At night Olivia became Livvie and took care of Fitz. She helped him take his baths, washed his hair, made sure he ate. They did not talk about their relationship. I think that everyone knew where it was headed but did not discuss it.

After nine days Fitz was able to go home. He would not be able to return to his normal activities for six weeks. They had sent him home with prescriptions for pain and he had to take a blood thinning medicine.

Harrison had come over to help her get Fitz in since he was still a little weak. Once they got him settled Olivia got him his meds to take.

Olivia had decided to work from home for the next week.

She had got up to go check Fitz. He looked so peaceful sleeping. It was in that moment that she was able to let a lot of things go. This man had almost killed himself to make sure that she was okay. Here was their chance to get their happy. She had to move on. She had to at least try for him.

**A/N-I hope that you are still with me. The next chapter is going to be emotional. There was no way I could have them move forward without discussing everything Olivia had been through. Specifically what Jake said and done to her. I promise you that it will not break them up or cause them to go backwards. Oh and Cyrus will show up at some point.**


	5. The New Horizon

**A/N-Just a reminder that this chapter gets pretty heavy. Stay with me. This needs to happen. After this I have some pretty fun things in store for them.**

The first week Fitz was home he was still uncomfortable at time. Olivia stayed by his side. She worked from home. Any conferences she handled from the office at home.

The medicine allowed Fitz to sleep so she was able to get a decent amount of rest. Maya was done with her treatments and had gotten a lot of her strength back. They all offered to help with Fitz. She would allow them to cook or bring food by, but other than that she took care of Fitz.

Over the next couple of weeks he was able to do just about everything himself. Olivia would work a half a day at the office. She updated Fitz on what was going on with their clients.

He was not pressing her about work. She knew deep down that Fitz had been tired and this was a welcome break.

By week four he began to get a to get a little restless so when she got in from the office she would pack them meals and they would go to the park. They would walk a little in their neighborhood so he could get some fresh air.

Many evenings they spent talking about anything and nothing. It was like old times for them. Although Fitz was not driving they had a couple of dates. They went to the movies, they went to dinner a couple of times, and Olivia always loved museums so they visited a couple.

Six weeks had finally passed. He felt great. His body enjoyed the break, but he was also ready to be back in the real world.

Dr. Price gave him a clean bill of health. He could return to all physical activities. He would have to continue to take the blood thinning medicines.

Olivia had taken the day off so they could spend some quality time together. Since it was a Friday they would have the whole weekend together.

Once they left the hospital Fitz decided he wanted to stay in and asked Olivia if he could cook dinner. She was okay with that.

They had decided that Olivia would just stay with him. Once Fitz went back to work they knew they would be busy, and the downtime they would want to spend with each other and their family and friends.

Some nights Olivia slept with him and some nights she slept in her room. Fitz was fine with that. Over the last six weeks he could tell Olivia was coming into her own and he didn't want to mess it up.

They went grocery shopping for the house. They went by Target to pick up some household items and personal items that they needed.

They went and picked up some movies that they wanted to watch at some point over the weekend.

When they got home they got everything in and put it away. Olivia went into the office that was now their office. He had called in his designer who added a second desk and made it more neutral than masculine.

Fitz knew Olivia was a little tired. The firm had been busy. She handled everything with ease as he expected her too, but he knew she needed some down time. He needed her to know they were in this together.

He went to his master bathroom and made a bath. He added some lavender bath salts and bubbles. He lit some candles and dim the lights.

He ordered her some new silk lounge wear. She use to wear these a lot, but he noticed that she did not seem to brace how beautiful she was. He had an idea why, but he needed to show her that she did not need to downplay her beauty for him.

He went to the office where she was sitting at her desk reading an email. She looked up at him and smiled.

Fitz said, _"There is something for you in the master bath that you should go check out. I am going to get dinner started. Relax for a bit._

Olivia nodded. She got up to head to the bathroom. She stopped in front of him and leaned on her toes and kissed him ever so gently.

She put her arms around his neck, "_Thank you for being my gladiator and being patient with me. It has meant everything to me. I love you_."

Fitz held her for a moment, _"I love you more. Go relax."_

Olivia went to the bathroom to find the bath waiting for her. As she took off her clothes she found the silk lounge wear for her to put on. There was a note which she opened that brought her to tears. It said:

_**"Letting you go Livvie was never an option for me. We can wish to get that time back but we can't. God did it for a reason. We have fought so hard to get here that we won't take it for granted. With me know that I love your beauty and I never want you to hide. Get your sexy back. I'm helping you out. In your room I got these for you in several colors. I only expect you to be happy and love yourself. Love you Fitz"**_

She should have know that Fitz would have caught on that she struggled still with her image. Jake had torn her down over time. He never wanted anyone to look at her. She wasn't afraid to make love or be intimate with Fitz. She just wanted everything out in the open so she could finally leave Jake in her past, and move on with Fitz

Olivia's favorite dish was shrimp scampi. She had not had it in some time. Jake hated seafood and anything that he hated he thought she should feel that way. Fitz was so mad when he had overheard her telling Abby this one day.

Fitz had prepared all her favorites. He made a caesar salad for them to start with, shrimp scampi for dinner, and he had picked up a raspberry chocolate New York cheesecake for desert. He had ordered a case of Shiraz that was delivered to the house and he took out a bottle for tonight.

Olivia came in the dinning room to find that Fitz had set them up a candlelight dinner. She had tears in her eyes. She almost forgot how it felt to be catered to.

Fitz helped her to her seat. He asked if she was okay and she nodded. He brought their salad and pasta out before he sat down. He went and grabbed the wine and a couple of wine glasses and brought them out.

When Olivia seen the wine and realized that everything were her favorite she could not stop the tears from falling.

Fitz did not know what to think. He went over to her and leaned down.

Fitz took her hands, _"Livvie talk to me."_

Olivia leaned down and fell into Fitz. Fitz just held her until she composed herself.

Finally Olivia calmed down but she did not move. What he heard her say almost broke him.

Olivia sat up and faced him and repeated,_ "I almost forgot that I could like things and that I had things that I enjoyed. I can't believe that you remembered and that you cared enough to do this."_

"_Livvie, I can't erase the pain that you have had to endure. What I can and will do is show you how you are supposed to be treasured. He had a gem and he tried to break it, but he didn't win. You did. We have time. I'm here every step of the way. You are establishing your career and we are going to conquer the world."_

They held each other for a few minutes. I think they both needed that moment to accept that they had each other.

Fitz got up and they enjoyed a nice romantic evening at home. Fitz had turned on some soft music. They laughed and talked about everything and nothing for the first time since they reconnected with a sense that they were moving forward.

They finally finished dinner and they cleaned up the kitchen and started the dishwasher. Fitz pulled out the cheesecake. The look on Olivia's face made Fitz jealous of the cheesecake at the moment.

Olivia fixed them some tea and Fitz cut them each a slice of cheesecake.

They settled in the den. After they finished their desert and sat there for a moment Olivia felt comfortable talking to Fitz.

Olivia spoke,_ "My first mistake was when he convinced me to go to Stanford. Deep down I knew he was trying to get me away from you, but I felt stuck. I had already rejected you. I didn't know how to tell you I lied and I wanted you, but I was just so scared of losing our friendship_."

_"I'll be honest Livvie. That had to be one of the worst days of my life. I was so lost. I knew that we were adults. You had a right to change your mind. I guess deep down I knew the reason that you were leaving. It hurt that you chose him over me."_

_"I know and I am sorry. When I look back on that night I felt like I was throwing us away, but on the other hand I never expected you to be done with me. I was so confused."_

_"Hindsight 20/20 I would have handled that very differently Liv."_

_"Fitz, hindsight I would have never been with Jake. I would have trusted us to fight for each other, and if we did not work out that we could find a way to stay friends. However I don't think we would be broken up. I think we would be married with kids with multiple offices around the world."_

_"I wanted that for us so much Liv. I waited to ask you because I wanted to make sure our friendship was rock solid. I had feelings for you in high school."_

_"I know. When we got to Stanford He immediately isolated me. He had me to change my number a couple of times. He kept talking about how pathetic you were that you could only be my friend if we were together. He said the others had sided with you. At first I fought back, but he kept at it. Finally I started to believe him. I felt that if you guys wanted me in your life you would have used Huck to find me."_

_"Well I stopped talking to them for a while. I couldn't get over you leaving so I left and transferred to Yale. When we reconnected years later Huck would search when I asked. Whenever we got close we lost you. Huck thinks Jake had an inside man to throw us off, but I knew you were smart so I thought you didn't want to be found so I had him to stop."_

_"I had no friends. I went to school, debate, and came home to cater to him. One day when I complained about being his maid he back-handed me. At first he would only hit me when I said something smart or I didn't do what he asked, but once we graduated and his dad gave him more responsibilities it seemed like he hit me for the fun of it. If he was drunk it was a full on beating like I was a punching bag."_

_"You never told anyone Livvie."_

_"Once I graduated law school and passed the bar I completed an internship. The company offered me a job. Jake wanted me at his beck and call 24/7. One night he beat me off and on all night. He told me to call them and tell them I had been in a car accident and could not take the job which I did. That scared me for a while from speaking out"_

_Fitz was in tears, "Oh Livvie"_

_"I was so tired Fitz. When you guys first opened the firm you worked a case for a Senator that was accused of child molestation by his ex-wife."_

_"I remember she was mad that he had divorced her and married his mistress. Thier marriage had been set up and they never really loved each other, but he had truly fell in loved with his current wife. The ex had tried to taint him."_

_"Yep. Most people thought you were a fool for taking him, but I knew that you had to believe him. Jake seen me watching you do an interview with him after you got him cleared. I didn't know that he was watching me. Seeing you made me really want out and Jake caught on to that. A couple of weeks went by and there was peace. No yelling no hitting. He came home from work with some guy name Charlie. He had pictures of you and mom. Jake looked at me and in the calmest voice I had ever heard him. If you think of trying to leave me for that bastard I will have them shot dead while you watch them die and he walked out the room. I never thought of leaving again"_

_"Did you at least have a wedding when you got married?"_

_"Nope a judge came to our home. He purchased an engagement and wedding band that I wore out in public, but he would take them back when we were home. I think the only reasoned he married me was so that I could not be used against him for his crimes."_

_"When did you lose your baby?"_

_"It was three months before we went to Maryland for business. I was on the pill. He slept around a lot and I was okay with that, but when he did not feel like meeting one of his whores that is where I came in. I had a sinus infection and was given antibiotics. Jake came in hammered demanding to have sex. I kept telling him no because I was on the medicines. He slapped me, bent me on the bed, and raped me. A month later I was pregnant. I told him and he was pissed. He told me to make sure I didn't get pregnant. He just started punching me like I was a punching bag. I woke up the next morning in the hospital. The hospital was convinced he had done something to me. I convinced them it was an accident for the most part . The nurse was insistent that I do a rape kit which I did and allowed her to take photos. I wasn't mad that I lost the baby, just the beating that he put on me."_

_"How did you guys end up in Maryland?"_

_"Edison wanted to expand the business in the Baltimore area. When you refuse to help him they began to grasp at straws. They had me looking for legal loopholes for them. Edison's business main office is in Baltimore. One night when they were drunk is when I searched his phone for your number."_

_"Did you call me the night you found my number?"_

_"No, I was still debating whether it was worth putting you and mom's life in danger. I was scared and tired. I wanted more for myself. Although he emotionally, physically, and mentally had broken me I still wanted a chance to conquer the world. I just didn't know how and if I had anyone left who loved me."_

_"Livvie, what made you call that night? Why did you finally take that chance?"_

_"Edison wanted to sleep with me. Jake was going to allow him. Sleeping with Jake was one thing. Technically he was my husband. However I decided I rather die that allow him to prostitute me out. He was mad that I refused to sleep with Edison and beat me. He told me when they got back I better remember who made all the decision in our relationship. I knew if I didn't get out that I was going to have sex with Edison that night either by choice or force."_

Fitz needed a moment to absorb all of this. He could never understand how men treated women this way;especially when they profess to love them. Fitz looked at Olivia and wondered if they could ever truly have a meaningful relationship.

_"Yes, I think we can."_

Fitz looked up,_ "What did you say?"_

"_I said that I believe that I can have a relationship with you. Do I still have some issues? Yes, but I am still working with Dr. Sherry. I got out. I survived and I have decided that I don't want to waste a second chance at life. I don't want to miss our chance."_

_"What is that you want Livvie?"_

_" I want to fall in love with you more and more each day. I want us to work hard and help other during the day. At night I want us to date and enjoy our life. I want to be intimate with you. I want one day for you to make love to me. You will be the first and only because with Jake it was only sex and no love when it happened. I want us to eventually buy our dream home. I want you to propose to me and show me off to everyone. I want a wedding. A real one. It doesn't have to be big. I want a honeymoon. I want babies. Three maybe four if you talk to me sweet enough. Down the road when we are older I want us to build our second home in Vermont where we go to get away from the madness. Where the kids can play in the orchards and I can make jam. One day when we are done conquering the world we settle down there. I am scared. I am scared that I might not get what I want. I am scared that you don't want this."_

Fitz pulled Olivia into his lap, _"I want all of that and more with you Livvie. I don't want to push you. I don't want to add to your pain. I want us to date, but I don't want to cause you any more harm. Some nights I can't sleep because I can't get that image of you out of my mind when I rescued you. To know that you had more painful nights than that one hurts me. I should have fought for you more. I should have continued to follow the trail. I was going to have Huck find you again the following Monday. Your mom had called me and said she had a bad feeling. I agreed with her. I just want you happy. It is why I don't push you. I like you being here. I like when you sleep in the bed with me. It is not for sexual reasons. We will get there when we are ready, but I just like you close. I like to feel your heart beat."_

_"Do you want me to sleep in the bed with you?"_

_"Are you comfortable being in the bed with me? Are you okay when I pull you on my lap or am I trigging something?"_

_"No when I am with you I feel safe. I just didn't want to make any assumptions?"_

_"No, I never want to sleep without you again. I never want to live without you again?_

_"Me either Fitz. I dreamed of the days that I have now. Although it is scary that I wasn't here to take care of mom."_

_"Livvie, your mom and even my mom were never mad. You are their baby. Mom loves that you are back. She missed her daughter calling her Ma. Luckily they caught your mom's breast cancer in the early stage due to her getting a regular mammograms. We took care of her like you would have. I know that if something ever happens to mom that you will take care of her."_

_"I will, but still know that I am grateful. I don't take it lightly anything that you did. Even making sure I was a part of the firm. How did the others feel?"_

_"Considering that everything was split four ways they were fine. I think it was more they thinking about me. They never said anything but I knew they were concerned. It wasn't like I never went out or tried, it was just that no one was you, and I did not think it was fair to be with someone who I had no intentions of remaining with."_

_"It doesn't scare you to love me Fitz?"_

_"No, it scares me that I was close to not having this with you."_

_"You tried to return the favor by having a heart attack."_

_"Well technically I wasn't trying to have one. I was frustrated that we were at this impasse and I was not sure how to fix it. I was angry that it seemed like you were fixing everyone but us. Then when you came and said that you were taking a trip I just couldn't shake that it was to get away and leave me. I just didn't want to think about it. That morning I had planned to work a half a day. I was going to call that afternoon and try to talk and see if maybe I could come for a couple of days, but that didn't happen."_

_"I really was not going to leave you. I really just wanted to take a vacation. I had not taken one since we went to Miami for spring break. I wanted to relax before thrusting myself into work. However I called mom every morning and she told me she was worried about you. Her and Ma tried to get you to relax some and you were not. I had changed my flight to come home later that day until you had the heart attack. I couldn't believe that you refused surgery_."

"_Well Dr. Price assured me that I needed to have it within 24 hours. He made sure that I was stable. I knew that Huck had called in a favor to get you flown on a private jet so it wasn't immediate life or death. I felt sure that I was going to make it out of the surgery, but I needed us to be okay before I took that chance. I needed you to know that I loved you and I was willing to wait for you."_

_"Honestly I am glad we talked before you had the surgery. If anything would have happened and we had not talked it would have killed me. I think that I am not so traumatized as many expected because I knew for a long time that Jake did not love me. It was all about control. I was over it a long time ago. I just couldn't risk losing you and mom. I was glad to know that you still loved me."_

_"Oh, and that press conference was scary good. You would think that you had handled the press forever."_

_"Well considering that this is what I have always wanted to do made it easier. The other thing was I wanted to make you proud. You fought for me. I needed to do the same. I couldn't let what you all had worked so hard for be put under a cloud."_

_"I was surprised that you didn't flat-out deny a relationship with me."_

_"I saw no need to. It is our firm so being with you breaks no laws. I am also single again. The biggest reason is that I needed you to know that I was not ashamed of what we were trying to build."_

_"You have really spread your wings over the last six weeks. The clients love you. Quinn loves you. Abby, Harrison, and Huck are thrilled that you are back. We are fielding potential new clients thanks to you."_

_"No we have that opportunity because of you. You had the pieces in play and I just used them. Truthfully I could have taken on a couple more, but since the crisis management side is our area I wanted to select them with you. I look forward to us working together._

_"Do you want to tell me anything else about Jake? We can talk about any issues you have, but I don't want you to relive this pain."_

_"No in 60 days the divorce will be final. I just want to concentrate on us. Now that I have healed from my injuries. You have healed from your surgery. My emotional scars are healing I just want to move forward."_

_"Are you ready to date me? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend and date you. You have been patience with me and taken things slow and I appreciate that."_

_"Anything for you Livvie."_

"Anything"

_"Yes, what do you want? To redecorate the house."_

_"No this works. I'll have more say when we buy our next home."_

_"True so what do you want."_

_"A dog."_

_"Really Livvie."_

_"Yes, I have wanted one for some time."_

_"Okay we can get a dog. We'll go get one this weekend."_

_Olivia hugged Fitz. She enjoyed being treated this way._

_Fitz looked at Olivia and smiled._

_"Livvie, I won't always get it right. We will argue and disagree, but I will never put my hands on you. Until the day you die I promise to treat you like the queen that you are."_

Olivia nodded and just cuddled with Fitz.

"_It is nice to be held. It has been a long time."_

Fitz just held her. He heard her breathing become shallow and knew that she fell asleep. He picked her up and carried her to bed. Once he covered her up he made sure that the doors were locked and the alarm was set. He made sure all the lights were off.

Fitz had a friend who was a breeder. He sent him and email to see if he had any dogs they could come and look at this weekend. He was surprised to find Stephen was up and responded back letting him know that he had a couple available. They could come anytime between 2-5 on Sunday. He confirmed he would be there. He decided he would surprise Livvie.

He climbed into bed. It was the first time in years that he felt at peace with himself and his life. He wanted to pull Olivia close, but he didn't want to overwhelm her. He turned to face her. He was about sleep when he heard her say, _"Hold me please"_

Fitz pulled her into him and they both began to breathe in sync. It took no time for they to fall asleep.

**A/N-I hope that you are enjoying this. I plan to post multiple chapters of this story at one time. Next up you will see Fitz surprise Olivia to get her a dog. What kind of dog do you think she will get? After that you will see some times jumps. You will see them working together and them dating. By the end they may or may not have been intimate. I have not decided. I would appreciate your support and views**.


	6. Moving On

**A/N-Let the fun times began. I have given you a lot of heartache, but now I am about to give you a lot of joy for the most part. The rest of this story will be mostly fluff. This chapter is takes us ahead two months later, but will include flashbacks**.

**Present**

It had been a normal week for them. Since Olivia took her place in the firm their business had doubled even tripled at times. They had completed the Jeffrey Ballard cases and he spoke their praises to anyone who would listen.

They had secured two billion dollar companies in recent weeks. One company was dealing with the fall out of their CEO sleeping with prostitutes and using the company jet, housing, and his power to get them jobs. Someone had leaked some information to the media and it was tanking the company shares.

Olivia helped the company to secure his resignation. She made him agree to cut his buyout and shares to offset the cost that he cost the company.

It was hard for her at times. The case made her think of Jake. She knew that he had slept with prostitutes as well. Looking at the CEO made her sick. The first time she seen him all she could see was Jake. Fitz noticed the look on her face. She left the room. He told everyone that she had a bug that she had fought. For the rest of the case if they had to meet with the CEO Fitz would handle that part of the case.

Although the women were prostitutes they were either well-educated or had enough skill set for the jobs he had given them. Olivia & Fitz were able to shine the company in a positive light that they had given these women a second chance to get their lives together.

The women spoke on behalf of the company when Olivia & Fitz had the company sign a disclosure form that they would not be terminated unless the company could show cause that they were not performing their jobs.

The other company was looking at a law suit from several women who stated that the higher executives were demanding sexual favors in order for them to either keep their job or be considered for a promotion.

Huck was able to find that the women were telling the truth, but the owner and higher executives were not involved and it seems were not aware of what was taking place.

Olivia & Harrison worked with the company to reach a settlement that would stay private. They cleaned house and many of the woman who had filed the complaint were given positions of those that were terminated. The remaining women were given opportunities to train to put themselves in a place to move up with the company or find a better job with their qualifications.

The first week that Olivia came on full-time they noticed the potential work with clients outside of the D.C./Maryland area. Fitz & Olivia decided to invest in a private jet. It allowed them to get to clients quicker as well as get clients to them. It was also for their personal pleasure.

Neither had really used their trust funds that they had access to so this was a good investment.

It was the middle of the week and Olivia's divorce became final today. She was officially single.

Olivia was at her desk working when she got the package to confirm she was officially done with Jake. It was bittersweet. She was becoming happier everyday and working to move past her pain. She looked over at Fitz and thought about the last two months with him. He had been so patient.

**Flashback**

Fitz woke up the next morning after their talk. Olivia was still in his arms. This has to be the best feeling in the world. He hoped to never lose it.

Olivia was going to start working full-time at the firm on Monday. He wanted this weekend to be relaxing and fun for her so he had a few things in store.

He got up and did his morning routine. She was still knocked out. He knew that she was emotionally spent.

He went and made them french toast, bacon, eggs, and fruit for breakfast. He made Olivia a cup of tea since she preferred that over coffee. He put everything on a tray and took it to the room.

He went in the room and found the bed empty. He looked up and Olivia was coming out the bathroom.

Fitz smiled, "_Morning Livvie_"

Olivia smiled, "_Good morning. What's that in your hand?"_

"_Breakfast in bed for my queen"_

Olivia smiled. She back in bed. Once she was comfortable Fitz set the tray in front of her. They sat in bed and fed each other. Olivia loved this.

Once they were finished Fitz took the tray in the kitchen and cleaned everything up. He checked his phone to find a text from Erin confirming that she had picked up everything and would be there at three. Fitz sent a text thanking her and said he would see her later.

Fitz went back in the room and once again found Olivia not in the bed. He heard water running in the bathroom so he knew where she was. He sat down and turned on the television.

Fitz heard Olivia call him. He went in the bathroom to find her in the tub. He smiled she looked so relaxed.

Olivia looked up at him, "_Join me"_

Fitz looked at her in shock, "_Are you sure_?"

Olivia nodded, _"I want to be close to you."_

Fitz nodded and got out of his clothes and joined Olivia in the bath. For a while they said nothing and enjoyed the solitude of the moment. They had never been this close intimately.

Fitz loved it but was scared. He didn't want Olivia to go backwards.

Olivia leaned up and kissed Fitz. It was not a gentle sweet kiss. It was that soul-stirring kiss that makes you forget your name kiss.

When they broke apart for air Olivia looked up and Fitz and smiled, _"I'm fine. I want to be this close to you. I'm not scared of you. Without a doubt I want you to know me mind, body, and soul. This body is yours now."_

Fitz leaned down and kissed her again, _"My body is yours to Livvie. I'm so glad to say that I am yours."_

Olivia smiled, _"Ditto"_

They enjoyed their bath. They washed each other and just spent time with each other in this intimate setting. Neither tried to take it further than making out. It was not a sprint. It would happen at the right time.

After their bath they ended up getting back in the bed and taking a nap after watching some TV.

They woke up a little after one. They went in the kitchen and fixed lunch. They sat out on the patio and enjoyed being outside.

At three on the dot the doorbell rang. Olivia looked at Fitz trying to see if he expected someone. Fitz shrugged his shoulders.

Olivia thought it had to be their moms so she got up to answer the door. She opened it to find an attractive white woman.

Olivia smiled at the woman, _"Hello, may I help you?"_

Erin smiled, "_Yes I am looking for Olivia Pope?"_

"_That's me, do I know you?"_

"_No I'm sorry. My name is Erin Walsh I am a celebrity stylist. I am a friend of your boyfriend Fitzgerald Grant. He called me and asked me to come and help you update your wardrobe especially your work clothes as he says you are about to start full-time with the company you guys own_.

Olivia was looking at her like she lost her mind. Erin was still smiling but hoped that Olivia knew that she and Fitz really were friends. Erin was about to say something else when Fitz came around the corner.

_"Livvie, I called Erin. I don't want you to be upset. I know that you at times still feel like you have to hide in your clothes so you are not noticed. I want you to change that. Be the Olivia Pope who never hid from anyone. I'm not afraid of your beauty, your curves, your sexy legs. Show them off. I paid Erin to overhaul your wardrobe. She has brought several things with her today and the rest you will decide on and order. I know that it is not easy to move on, but I hope that time with Erin will bring you one step closer._

Erin smiled, "_You really are beautiful. You deserve this. I also have a hair and make-up team coming in_.

Olivia nodded.

Erin said, "_I'll give you guys a minute while we start bringing everything in_.

Fitz nodded, "_Erin take the family room so you'll have plenty of space._

Erin nodded and walked away. Fitz turned to Olivia.

Olivia had tears in her eyes. Fitz immediately regretted doing this. He thought it would make her happy.

Fitz went over to her, _"Livvie, I am sorry. I'll go and tell Erin that you don't want this_."

Olivia stopped him, "_No I do. It is just a little overwhelming to go from someone who doesn't give two shits about you to someone who will give you the world_."

Fitz nodded, _"I understand Livvie. You being happy is my main priority_."

Olivia looked up at him, "_I am happy"_

Fitz hugged her. He left Erin with Olivia and decided to go and check on his their moms. He called his mom and found out she was at Maya's house.

He went over and spent time with them. He caught them up on their relationship. Both of them were over the moon that they were together. He told them where Olivia was and why she wasn't with him.

Fitz began to cry. He was overwhelmed having to watch Olivia doubt herself. He knew that time will help, but it was hard to see her struggle daily at living.

Maya went over and hugged Fitz, _"Thank you for taking care of my baby. I can never repay you for what you have done for us."_

Fitz held Maya, "_You don't have to thank me for taking care of the love of my life. You also don't have to thank me for taking care of my mom. I should be doing that."_

They held each other for another moment before breaking apart. Jenny was happy. _"I always wanted this day to come. My babies together and happy. I know it is hard at times, but be patient. She is happy but there will be good days and bad days. Eventually there will be more good than bad. One day the bad days will have nothing to do with Jake."_

Fitz nodded. He stayed there for a couple of hours before he made it back home. Erin was packing up to leave.

Fitz went over to help her, "_Thanks again Erin I appreciate it. I know you are busy with your clients especially Kerry Washington, but thanks for helping an old friend_."

Erin smiled_, "That's what friends do. Olivia is a gem. She's good for you. After hearing everything she has been through it was a pleasure to help her. I consider her a friend too."_

Fitz nodded, "_She is the best for me."_

Fitz went in and looked for Olivia. He thought she might be in the guest room where she had kept her clothes but she wasn't.

Fitz decided to go take his shoes off before he went to look for Olivia. He went to the bedroom. He opened the walk-in closet where he found Olivia on the floor arranging shoes.

Fitz looked at her. She was always beautiful but wow they had done a great job with her. They had cut her hair to right above her shoulders. They had added auburn highlights to it and straightened it. She looked so different.

Fitz also noticed that her clothes were in here with his. As he looked around it made him so happy. Having her stuff with his made it feel like a home. It made it feel right.

Olivia was nervous. Fitz had yet to say anything.

Olivia stood up, "_What do you think?"_

Fitz looked up, _"I think you are the most gorgeous being that I have ever met, and I am glad that you are mine. I love seeing your stuff with mine. It makes it feel so real."_

_"Are you sure? I should have asked before I did it."_

_"No Olivia this is our home. Whether you are in this room with me or not it is ours. I prefer it the way you have it now."_

_"You do?"_

_"I do"_

_"Okay!"_

Fitz helped Olivia get the rest of her things moved from the guest room to the master bedroom.

They decided to order Chinese for dinner and they watched movies until they were ready for bed.

They easily found a routine and they moved in sync.

The next morning Olivia was up first so she made them breakfast. After breakfast Olivia went for a swim. She had not been swimming and she missed it. It was nice to be in the water where she felt free. She thought about the first time she had gotten in the pool here. They were playing around and Fitz picked her up and threw her in the water. She freaked out. She told Fitz about one night when Jake was drunk. He had come home and she had not done something. He picked her up and threw her in the pool. He threw her with such force that it felt lie she was thrown in a wall for a minute. Fitz was so upset with himself that he didn't sleep for two nights. She had to call Dr. Sherry to help him. It was still a minute before he got over that day.

Fitz came out and got her telling her they had a meeting that they could not miss. She was not aware of any meeting, but got out and got ready.

On the way there Olivia had asked Fitz about the nature of the meeting. Fitz would only tell her this his friend Stephen needed to meet them and this was the only time he had available.

Olivia nodded and enjoyed the right. They arrived and were met by Stephen and his wife Georgia. They talked for a few minutes before Stephen informed Fitz that everything was set up.

They escorted Fitz & Olivia to the back where it became clear why they were there to Olivia.

She turned to Fitz, _"Are you serious?"_

Fitz smiled, "_I am. This is what you wanted_."

Olivia nodded. She was giddy. Georgia took her over to the pups that she could choose from.

She found out that the puppies were schnoodles. They were a mixture of Schnauzer and poodles. Georgia explained they were great dogs for families. They would be no bigger than 20 pounds. Their coats do not normally shed and were tolerated by most people with allergies.

Although she had no idea what kind of dog she initially wanted she thought this was a good fit for them. She didn't want a big dog, she didn't want a dog that they would always have to clean after. Also that if they had kids the dog would still work made it even more appealing.

Georgia had also explained how smart they were. She was showing her with one of the dogs. She was looking at the puppies trying to decide which one she wanted. There was one that seemed like he was a loner. The other puppies came up to her, but this one stayed back. Olivia went over to the puppy and he climbed in her lap. He was content. Olivia looked up at Fitz and smiled. They had their puppy.

They had shown them this litter because the puppies had already been sprayed and neutered. They had also had their shots. Fitz paid for the dog. Fitz thanked Stephen again and they agreed to get dinner another time so they could get to know Olivia more.

They got in the car and Fitz could tell Olivia was happy. She looked it at him and kissed him.

"_Thank you"_

Fitz smiled, "_You never have to thank me for taking care of you. Let's head to the pet store and get your baby some things._

Olivia nodded, "I want to name him Pransome. He prances when he walks."

Fitz laughed, "Cute, Pransome it is."

The dog looked up when Fitz said Pransome. Well they knew he liked his name. They went to the pet store and spent hundreds of dollars. Olivia wanted stuff for the house and things for the office. She said if they were working late she didn't want Pransome at the house alone. Fitz agreed.

They got everything and went home. They enjoyed their first night as a family of three. Fitz took pictures of them. It was nice to see Olivia so carefree.

**Present**

Olivia shook her head. Loving Fitz was effortless. He never demanded anything from her. He willingly gave which made her want to do the same.

Fitz came in her office and interrupted her thoughts. "_Honey we need to get out of here. We need to go home and grab our bags and Pransome so we can get to the air strip in time."_

Olivia nodded. They were headed to meet a potential client in California. They would not be back until Tuesday.

Olivia got everything closed up. They checked in with everyone before leaving. They got to the house and grabbed their stuff.

They made a quick stop to check on their moms and then they made it to the air strip. The jet they purchased was a 16 passenger jet. Olivia loved it. It was comfortable and she loved not having to deal with the long lines anymore.

It had cost them a couple million dollars, but it barely put a dent in their finances. While they were rich they never spent money for the hell of it. They invested and saved.

When they were in the air Olivia looked over at Fitz. You never gave me any specifics on the client.

Fitz nodded and explained that he did not have many specifics himself. That happened from time to time that the client was discreet.

After almost five hours they landed. Their was a car waiting for them. They were taken to what looked to be a resort of some sort.

Olivia was confused. Why were they not staying at a hotel. This looked like a getaway.

Olivia looked at Fitz, "_What's going on? Is this where we are staying?"_

Fitz turned to Olivia, _"Yes it is called Auberge Du Soleil. The client is you. Your divorce is final and we can finally close that chapter in your life. I know that you still have some things to overcome, but we will do it together. I wanted to celebrate. It feels like now you are officially mine."_

Olivia hadn't thought about Fitz keeping up with her divorce being final although she should have known because he pays attention to everything.

She was happy, but concerned because she didn't want Fitz to feel like he was playing second fiddle to Jake.

Olivia looked over at Fitz, _"I'm sorry that my marriage has over shadowed our relationship. It was never my intent."_

Fitz grabbed her hands, _"It doesn't over shadow us. It just that now we can move on and build our life. You are free. I want us to celebrate that and enjoy it."_

Olivia nodded, _"Okay"_

**A/N-This is a real place that Fitz& Olivia are at. I will post the link so that you can see where they are at. She is officially divorced. Let the fun times began.**


	7. A New Chapter in their Relationship

**A/N-The good times continue for this couple. I needed to write some good stuff because the last couple chapters of both of my stories have been emotional.**

Fitz got them checked in and they were taken to their room. Olivia was even more excited when she looked at the view and understood where they were. They were in Napa Valley.

Olivia loved wine. It was her guilty pleasure. When she was married to Jake he allowed her to still drink it for the most part, but he always had her to get the cheap stuff. He also treated it like a toy and it was something that she had to earn. It was weird again have something and it not be dangled in front of you.

Fitz walked over to her, "_Are you okay?"_

Olivia nodded, _"I was just thinking how weird it is that I don't have to earn a glass of wine."_

_"I'm sorry Livvie. I wasn't thinking."_

"_Please don't apologize. It is just another situation I am moving on from. If anything I should apologize to you. This is suppose to be a fun time for us."_

_"It is fun Livvie. I am here with you."_

They were taken around the room. Fitz spared no cost on this trip. They were staying in the Private Maisons room called Loire. It was 1800 square feet of luxury. She did not know what she liked most. There were French doors that led to a sculptural tub. The view was to die for. There was a fireplace in the sitting area. The room had a built-in bar. There was a TV in the bathroom. Olivia & Fitz had gotten in a routine to work out a couple of days a week. This room included a private fitness studio.

Olivia was out with Pransome enjoying the view. She had never been this happy. Even before she got with Jake she was never this happy. She never wanted to be without Fitz in her life again.

Fitz came out and wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her cheek. "_You okay sweetheart._

Olivia leaned back into him, "_Never better!"_

Fitz smiled, "_Good, we have dinner in two hours. Olivia nodded. She kissed him once more before heading back in."_

Olivia had spent a lot of time with Erin. With Erin's help and Fitz's support Olivia had indeed began to own her body. She wore a lot of designer pant suits when she worked. She felt she was respected more. However she would throw in the occasional dress or dress suit that showed off her legs.

Erin had sent her this dress a week ago that she was wearing tonight. She had called Olivia and told her that she seen the dress and knew it was for her. When it arrived Olivia loved it especially the color. She always had a habit of wearing neutral colors, but she was working on it.

After Olivia got out the shower she decided that she was going to wear her hair up. She put it up in a chignon bun. She put on the diamond necklace and earring set that Fitz had bought her as a high school graduation gift. Her mom had recently bought it over to her. She had asked her to lock it up when she went to college. When her mom showed it to her it was an emotional moment. She had never worn them until now.

Olivia finished her make-up. She finally put on the Zac Posen Strapless Sweetheart Fitted Cocktail dress. The dress was coral and the front was simple but when you turned around it was sexy as it bared her back. She slid on her heels and looked herself over. She had to admit she was sexy as hell.

She walked into the living room where Fitz was. He was playing with the dog. He smelled her perfume and looked up. He was speechless. He could only think had she always been this sexy.

He looked her over and then he noticed it and he tried to keep his emotions in check but he failed. He had never seen her with them on. The set had cost about $10,000 but he had seen them and wanted Olivia to have them. He begged his mom. Initially she said no as she thought the gift was too expensive and a gift that you would give a friend. Jenny realized that this meant a lot to Fitz. It wasn't like they didn't have the money. He didn't waste money or come to her asking for elaborate gifts so one day she came home with the set for him to give to Olivia.

It was that moment that she understood how Fitz really felt about Olivia. She never pushed the subject, but she understood the meaning.

Olivia went over to Fitz. She sat her clutch down and she held him. After a moment she looked up at him. She wiped his tears away.

Olivia smiled, _"This is my first time wearing them. I knew they were not cheap and I didn't want to wear them anywhere. I never knew it would be years before I wore it. However I think that there is a reason tonight for the first time I am wearing them._

Fitz smiled, _"I didn't know what happened to them. I assumed that Jake found out I bought them and got rid of it in jealousy."_

Olivia shook her head, _"I never took them to college. I had my mom to lock them away. She brought it over to me recently. She thought I would put them to go use soon and she was right."_

Fitz smiled, _"I love you. You ready to go?"_

Olivia nodded,_ "I love you more and I'm ready."_

They made sure Pransome was okay and they headed out to dinner. Fitz had made arrangements for them to enjoy private dining at the Auberge restaurant.

Dinner was divine. Fitz had roasted pork tenderloin, french lentils, calvados, and carmelized apples. Olivia had roasted chicken, potato purée, braised carrots. They fed each other and enjoyed being with each other. They decided to share a classic apple tart with calvados Carmel and vanilla bean ice cream. They enjoyed a bottle of 2010 Anthem-Merlot with their meal.

They sat and talked for a while. There was so much that they loved about each other, but being able to talk to each other about anything and nothing was the biggest highlight.

They walked around a little before heading back to their room. While it was extremely hot during the day it was cool here at night. They decided to change into something more comfortable and go sit out on the terrace.

Olivia had not noticed the living room when she walked in, but when she walked back out she noticed the rose petals and candles that had been arranged. All of a sudden she heard romantic music.

Fitz came around the corner with a dozen roses. She felt like a queen. She thanked him and kissed him. She took the roses and they headed out where there was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and a cheese tray.

Olivia sat the roses down and she climbed in his lap. They sat there and looked at each other. They never wanted to forget this moment. They knew that their relationship was beginning to shift.

It was no longer a what if but it was official. They were together. They were moving forward. It didn't scare Fitz. It made him excited. As he watched Olivia he was shocked at what he could see. She was content. She looked anything but scared. It gave Fitz the confidence to take the next step.

Fitz looked at Olivia and grabbed her hands before he began to speak.

"_I wish everyone could be as lucky as I am. I am with the love of my life. I get to work with her, I get to go home to her at night, I get to live my life knowing I am with a woman who loves me as much as I love her. I get to be me and that is enough for you. You being you is more than enough for me. I have waited years for this moment. This moment where I am happy, free, and in love. You are it for me. I want to continue to grow with you, I want to marry you, I want you to have my babies. I want us to have it all. I never want you to settle for anything less. You did that before and I never want you to have to do it again. It is my promise to you. I want us to really begin to build our future now that nothing is holding you back."_

Fitz let go of Olivia's hand and pulled out a box. Olivia gasped when he opened it. Tears fell from both of their eyes.

Fitz composed himself, _"I love you. I am in love with you. You are the love of my life. I can breathe now that you are with me and that you are safe. This ring symbolizes my promise to always stay at your side, to always be there for you, to allow you to spread your wings and fly. It is my promise that this ring will one day become an engagement ring and then a wedding band added on. It is a promise that we are a couple. I belong only to you and no decision will be made without you. This is my promise to you."_

Olivia nodded as the tears continued to fall. On her ring finger was an Open Hearts 14 caret rose gold engraved promise ring. It had both of their names on the ring. It was everything.

Olivia couldn't stop crying. Fitz just held her. It was one of the many reasons that she had fallen in love with Fitz. He never rushed her or made her feel like her emotions were not valid. He was patient, he was kind, and he was loving. He expected nothing in return from her. He had not pushed her to have sex. They made out a lot. It was simple at first but over the last couple of months it had gotten heavier. In time it was going to happen but she never felt like she had to do anything.

Olivia finally got herself under control. She looked Fitz directly in the eye so he could see her.

_"Fitz, I accept this ring. I accept each one of your promises. I need you to know that this relationship is not one-sided. I am invested in us as much as you if not more. I have experienced enough pain. Now I want to enjoy happiness and love. I want those things with you. I am no longer scared to face my issues. The only thing that would scare me is the thought of losing you. We have so many dreams. Sure we lost some years but we have so many more. I don't want to waste any more time. You know that I love you but I need you to know that I am in love with you too. Jake is officially a non-factor. I don't want to hide us. I want the world to know I am in love with you. I will wear this ring with pride. I will wear my engagement ring and wedding band with pride. I will take on your last name with pride. You are my pride and joy_."

Fitz smiled at her. He pushed the ring completely on her finger. Olivia admired it. She smiled at him.

She went and grabbed her phone. She took a picture of them with her ring on. She then took a close-up on her ring.

She sent the picture out to their family and friends. It kind of shocked Fitz. Everyone knew they were in a relationship. I guess he thought she would be more reserved. He thought that he would have to contain his joy which wasn't the case.

Olivia leaned back onto Fitz. She knew what he was thinking. _"I need people to know I am happy. I want to share it. I was with a man who made me feel like the scum of the earth. I got married in a house not my home because I never felt I had a home with him. I wore rings that meant nothing to me. I'm not mad about that. I will never make you hide your love for me. I want it on display. I want people to know I belong to you. I do nothing without you. I'm not scared anymore to move forward. I deserve to be treated with love and respect. You do that and more. While it has taken me a little longer I'm here_. _I may have some minor setbacks but please be patient with me"_

Fitz just held her. Pransome came out and climbed in Olivia's lap. She took a picture of the three of them.

They just enjoyed each other. They enjoyed the shift in their relationship. Sex was not the endgame tonight. Expressing their love for one another was endgame and they had accomplished that. Pransome had gotten cold so he went back in to his bed where Olivia had put his blanket on.

Olivia had fallen asleep at some point. They had a long day and Fitz was tired as well. He had planned some fun things for them over the next couple of days. He picked her up and carried her to bed. She preferred to just sleep in her bra and panties most nights so he got her undressed. He took everything off but his boxers. He climbed in the bed and scooted close to Olivia. He looked at the ring thinking six months top and that is going to be an engagement ring. He needed to see what she liked. He feel asleep knowing he finally felt like Olivia was his woman.

**A/N-I hope that you enjoyed the start to their romantic getaway and the reason for the trip. The trip continues the next chapter. Then I plan to do a time jump. Right now it is August.**


	8. Fun Times

**A/N-The fun times continue for this couple. I hope that you enjoy continue to enjoy it. Leave me your thoughts. I read them all and try to respond to you individually. Sorry for any errors that I have missed**.

Fitz had left the next day open for them. After working and then traveling to California he knew that they would be tired.

They slept in that morning. Once they were up they went through their morning routine. They went over to the private fitness studio and worked out together. Pransome followed them around. It was too cute.

They decided they wanted to hike and enjoy the outdoors which is something they wish they had more time to do. Bale Grist Mill State Historic Park was recommended to them. They headed over where they went on the mill tour and then they went on their hike. Once they finished hiking they looked at some of the exhibits and headed back to their room.

Olivia had told Fitz that she wanted a laid back evening. They decided to head over to the Bistro & Bar that was located on the property. Olivia wanted to let her hair down. They decided they were drinking something a little heavier than wine. Olivia was feeling sexy so she was drinking Sex on the Beach. Fitz was indulging by having Scotch on the rocks.

They were having fun. Enjoying being a couple. Olivia would look down at her finger to look at the ring that now resided there. It gave her comfort that there would always be a ring on her finger from Fitz.

It had been another enjoyable evening. Both of them were buzzed. The food was good. They were finishing up their Fromage Blanc Cheesecake.

Olivia looked up, "_So what is on the agenda for the rest of the weekend?"_

Fitz smiled, _"I have a couple of treats that I hope that you will like_."

Olivia frowned,_ "You know I never did like surprises too much."_

Fitz laughed, _"I know but they were never really good. These are."_

Olivia thought about arguing with him, but decided to relax and enjoy. He had obviously put time and effort into this and she did not want to seem ungrateful.

Olivia leaned over and kissed him, "_Okay I'm game_."

Fitz was surprised she gave in so easily. They finished up and Fitz paid their tab.

They got back to their room and decided to indulge in the tub that was on the terrace. It was an experience

They lay in the tub enjoying one another. Fitz began to plant kisses on Olivia's neck. He had learned that the spot behind her ear turned her own. Fitz licked that spot and Olivia moaned.

Fitz loved that sound and wanted to hear it again so he licked the spot again. Olivia enjoyed this feeling. She had never really experience anything like this and she was 33 years old.

Fitz wanted more tonight. He wanted more than heavy petting. He wanted Olivia to come undone in his arms.

Fitz continued to kiss her neck while his hands explored her body. He took his time so that he made sure that Olivia was comfortable. He fondled her breast and again he heard this noise that turned him on.

Olivia had no control at the moment and she didn't care. One minute Fitz was fondling her breast and the next one hand was still on her breast while the other had made its way down south. Fitz slide one finger inside her clit and then a second.

Olivia could hardly think. Although she wondered if it felt good what he was doing now she was in for a ride when they went all the way.

Olivia's body loved all that Fitz was doing. Involuntarily Olivia started riding Fitz's fingers. God this felt so good.

Olivia's moans kept getting louder. Fitz kissed her to drown them out.

Fitz inserted a third finger. Olivia threw her head back.

"_Oh God Fitz! What are you doing to me?"_

Fitz was taking care of his woman. _"You like that Livvie. Does it feel good? Does my fingers fucking you feel good?"_

Olivia couldn't think. How did he expect her to respond?

"_Livvie, I need an answer or I'm going to have to stop because it must not feel good."_

Olivia couldn't let that happen, _"No Fitz don't stop baby. Feels so good."_

Fitz nodded. Olivia rode his fingers while dueling with Fitz's tongue. He was too much and not enough.

Olivia leaned back, "_Oh God Fitz I'm about to cum. Oh God I'm cumming_."

Fitz smiled, "_Let go Livvie. I got you. Cum Livvie Let go_."

Olivia orgasm was something that she never experience. She thought that these type of orgasms only happened in books and movies. Boy was she wrong.

When she came back to Earth she could only smile. Olivia was unsure what to say. Actually she was unsure that she had a voice.

Fitz had this grin on his face. He knew he had this power over her, and it would only get better.

Fitz washed Olivia and she did the same to him. As they were getting out it dawned on Olivia in all her glory that Fitz had not been taken care of.

Fitz seen her stop and knew what she had realized, "_As long as you are taken care of I'm taken care of. This was for you."_

Olivia turned and looked at him, "_Are you sure because it looks like he could use some attention."_

Fitz smiled, "_We are good. This is about you. Get in the room so you don't get sick."_

Olivia kissed him and headed in. He let the water out the tub. Cleaned up and headed in. The cooler air-cooled him down.

He made it to their room. Olivia was in a purple chemise. She had Fitz's lotion in her hand. She was not going to let him go to bed with no attention.

She lotioned his body and gave him a massage. He enjoyed it. He loved her petite hands touching him.

She brought over a pair of silk boxers that she bought for him that matched her gown. He loved it. He put them on.

They got comfortable and watched TV until they fell asleep.

Fitz woke Olivia up early the next morning. They got dressed and the car took them to their destination. They got out and Olivia noticed the hot air balloon. She looked at Fitz.

Fitz smiled,_ "I thought we would enjoy the sunrise by going on a hot air balloon ride_." Olivia was excited. It was romantic and fun. She took video to show their mom and their friends.

When they got back breakfast had been set up for them. They enjoyed their breakfast. While they were at breakfast their moms had called to check in on them. They wanted to FaceTime to see the ring on Olivia.

Olivia pulled out her I-pad and called them. Olivia was sitting in Fitz's lap. Their moms were over the moon happy for them. Olivia told them about everything they had done thus far. Fitz, Jenny, and Maya just watched Olivia. She was so happy and at peace and it was all they wanted for her.

After they finished chatting Fitz took her to the car for their first destination which was Frog's Leap. It was a winery in Napa Valley. Fitz had made a reservation for Signature Seating Tasting. They were sat at a private table on the porch of The Vineyard House. They were taking through the wines there as well as some of the winemaking practices. They decided to buy a bottle of the Frog's Leap Cabernet Sauvignon.

Their next stop was to the Robert Mondovi Winery where Fitz had reserve time for them to go the Exclusive Cellar. They would get to taste some wines that were in limited production. Olivia really enjoyed their Cabernet Sauvignon Reserve so they purchased a case. They had also purchased a couple of holiday sets to give out at Christmas.

The last stop was to the Castello di Amorosa. Olivia loved the castle. Fitz had reserved for them to do the Upgrade Reserve Tasting. This included a tasting of six reserve, low production, and high-end wines. They would have a walking tour followed by the wine they purchased a couple of bottles of the 2013 Pinot Noir Reserve. Olivia did not drink a lot of white wine but she enjoyed theirs. They also purchased a couple of the Reserve Wine Trio that included the 2012 Bien Nacido Chardonnay. They purchased a couple of the Barone Gift Sets as well.

Olivia had a blast but she was also tired. She had a taste for pizza. The winery had recommended Bistro Don Giovanni. They stopped their and grabbed some dinner. They went back to their room. Fitz took Pransome out. He got back and they took a quick shower together and got comfortable. They ate dinner and watched a movie.

They decided to head to bed. Once they were comfortable Olivia looked up and Fitz and kissed him with everything she had.

When they finally had to break for air Olivia looked at him, "_Thank you for everything. No one has ever done anything like this for me. I love you. I need you to know that I appreciate you. I know that I have my quirks. Some things still bother me like yelling and being in a room with the door closed. I know that I am still a little insecure, but thank you for still loving me. Thank you for allowing me to be enough. That the only changes you have asked of me are ones that make me better. It means more than I can express at times"_

Fitz smiled, _"I love you too. I am just happy to see you smile."_

Olivia smiled, _"It's easy when I'm with you."_

Fitz pulled her close to him. Pransome had climbed on the bed. They fell asleep pretty quickly.

**A/N-I hope that you enjoyed their romantic day. They are heading around the bases but not there yet. Every site I used is real. It makes it easier for me to write when I can put them in a real place. Next chapter will be fun with a little emotional moment. Hope you enjoy.**


	9. A Whole New World

**A/N-I hope that you enjoy this chapter. By the way I picked the dog because that is what I have. His name is Handsome but my little cousin always calls him Pransome so that is how I came out with that name. Keep the reviews coming.**

Fitz woke up nervous Sunday morning. He thought about what was going to happen today. Things could either go horribly wrong or horribly right today.

This plan had been in the works for a little over a month. He hoped that she saw things the same way as he did. He didn't want to push things, and today wasn't about that. It was about hopefully Olivia seeing their future.

He looked at his phone and checked his messages. There was one in specific that he was looking for. He found it and it made him smile.

He got up and did his morning routine. He ordered them some breakfast. He figured Olivia would be up soon. He took Pransome out.

Fitz was sitting in the living room watching the news. Pransome crawled in his lap. He was so loveable and easy to manage.

Fitz looked down at Pransome, "_One day I hope you can cuddle with our baby. They would love you as much as we do._

_"I was hoping that you wanted babies."_

Fitz turned around and Olivia was staring at him. Fitz smiled, "_I would like it to be babies to but no pressure_."

Olivia smiled, _"It's no pressure when you want the same thing."_

Fitz nodded and he went over and kissed Olivia, _"Good morning_"

Olivia held him for a minute, _"Good morning_"

There was a knock at the door and their breakfast was brought in. They were eating but not really saying much.

Fitz was nervous. Out of the blue he asked Olivia, "_Do you really like your ring_?"

Olivia smiled, _"I do. I love that it is rose-colored. Ever since I seen Mariah Carey engagement ring I have this thing for pink rings?"_

Fitz asked, _"You would want a pink diamond?"_

Olivia nodded, _"It would be my dream ring, but I'd be happy to accept anything. You know me I don't wear a lot of jewelry so I would be happy with anything. Although I never wanted a traditional ring."_

Fitz smiled, "_That's good to know. How are you enjoying our getaway?"_

Olivia smiled, "_It has been a blast. You know despite all the crap that Jake put me through I really love California. I like the warmer climate. Such an array of people here. It can give you so many opportunities. I would prefer to settle down here one day. Besides this is your old stomping grounds too"_

Fitz nodded, "_I know. When you started talking you have always said how much you loved it here. I love it too. I lived here for many years."_

They finished up breakfast and went over to the private fitness studio and worked out.

They finished their workout and began to get ready for their day.

Fitz had not told Olivia anything, but she could tell that he was nervous. He had been on edge all morning. She was not used to him being that way.

Fitz was in his own world. He was trying to button up his shirt. Olivia walked over to help him. As she buttoned him up she asked him, _"Are you okay?"_

Fitz nodded that he was.

Olivia asked, "_Then what has you on edge."_

Fitz said, _"Nothing"_

_"Okay I will let it go, but whatever it is I'm sure that it will be fine."_

They finished getting ready. The car service was here to pick them up. Their first stop was Whilshire Boulevard.

They got out the car and Olivia was puzzled. Fitz took her in the building. She waited until they got to their destination.

Olivia looked at Fitz, _"Why are we in an empty office?"_

Fitz chuckled, _"Because it is our office."_

Olivia just stared at Fitz. She was confused by what he meant that this was their office.

Fitz went over to Olivia and grabbed her hand. _"Now that you are back with me I want us to conquer the world. This is our office space. You know that we have received request from potential clients in California and clients that are on the West Coast. With sports athletes and other celebrities we can build our business. We can build our brand."_

Olivia was unsure what to think. She started with the obvious question, _"How do you expect us to run this office when we have the office in D.C.?"_

Fitz nodded, _"Here is the thing. Stephen and Georgia were crisis managers in London and New York. Georgia's mom and dad got sick so they quit their jobs and moved to take care of them. They started their breeding business to save money. Stephen & I had talked before you called me to get you out about him possibly coming to work at the firm. Georgia expressed interest in working part-time. It is still our firm but they would handle the East Coast cases."_

Olivia was soaking all of this is, "_When were you thinking?"_

_"I have no timeline. I would like it to be in the next year or two, but whatever you want is fine with me?"_

Olivia nodded, "_What about Abby & Harrison?"_

_"I ran it by them before I put this in motion. They are okay with it. We are expanding. We are not leaving them behind. If the case is big we can help them out and if we get a big case they can assist us. I am not cutting us off from our anyone. I am just expanding our dream. It benefits everyone. This site will be owned by us. We will foot the bill, but I was thinking to still share the profits with everyone. It is not like we are hurting for money_"

Olivia nodded. She was soaking up what Fitz was saying. She looked around. She loved the space. It was in Beverly Hills. She loved the idea. She was just concerned that he was doing this for her.

Olivia looked up, "_Why did you decide to do this?"_

Fitz stepped up to Olivia, "_I'm doing this because I want us to grow and be successful. I'm doing this because I don't want us to settle on being good. I want us to be great. I'm doing this because it would bring us to a place that we really want to be in. I'm doing this because I love you and I want the world to know the formidable Olivia Pope and one day soon Olivia Pope-Grant. I am doing this because this is really where you want to be. Wherever you are is where I want to be. I'm not losing anything. For once I want something to be about you. You have lived years in the shadows. I want you in the light. I can stand beside you and behind you and be okay as long as you are okay"_

Olivia smiled, _"Okay on two conditions."_

Fitz looked at her, _"What are the conditions?"_

Olivia said, "_One is that this site is named Grant & Associates. When we get married I am taking your last name. Two we allow Stephen & Georgia to buy into the company down the road if they want to."_

Fitz smiled, _"Deal"_

They spent some time looking around the office. Fitz told her that he had not purchased anything. He wanted her to be able to set up the office the way she wanted since she was unable to with their current firm. They talked a bit before Fitz told her they had to go.

They got in the car. Olivia thought they were headed to get something to eat. The more she thought about it. The more she was excited with the idea.

Olivia looked over at him, _"I really am looking forward to expanding. I just hate we will be away from our moms_."

Fitz nodded. They got to their place. Olivia looked out and noticed a home that made her weak in the knees.

Olivia was scared to ask. He didn't do this. Did he really love her that much is all that she can think of as they got out of the car?

Fitz slowly walked over to Olivia. He cupped her face in his hands. _"This house it's yours. It's our home here in California. Our moms have seen the house or rather pictures of the house. Your mom said she would move here if you wanted her to. My mom plans to move back as well. I offered her a place to work with us either part-time or full-time. So our moms will be here with us as I'm sure you are okay with what I have done."_

Olivia jumped in his arms. She could not believe how different her life was now. She went from a man who could care two beans about her to a man who would stop at nothing to make her happy. Olivia just hugged him. Fitz allowed her a moment. He knew her emotions were all over the place. He walked them to the front door.

Olivia got down and turned around to go in. The home was almost 8200 square feet. The house was six bedrooms, six baths. It had a guest house. There was a private garden and pool. The glass family room was a site. She loved the house. By the time she got her hands on it they would make it into a home.

Fitz pulled her into him, "_They offered to furnish it but I wanted it bare so you can put the touches on it. It is your home."_

Olivia couldn't say anything. She just walked around and admired the home. She loved it. It was perfect. It was located in Beverly Hills so they were not far from their office.

Olivia turned to Fitz, _"I want us here in the next year. I want this. I want Jenny to work with us and it is up to her whether she wants full-time or part-time. I want mom here. When we have kids I want mom to help us. I don't want a nanny."_

Fitz nodded, "_That is fine with me honey. Our moms are going to move in the house that mom got in the divorce. They will be about 30 minutes from us. When we get back home we can sit down and put a definite timeline together."_

They got back in the car to go and eat lunch. Fitz pulled out an envelope and handed it to Olivia.

She opened it and was surprised to find a check for $100,000 that Olivia was giving the Allstate Purple Purse Campaign that was set up to help women of domestic violence. The focus being on how money sometimes keeps women in these relationships.

Olivia looked up at him, "_Why is it in my name and why are you giving it to me?"_

Fitz looked at her, _"I am giving it to you because you are going to present it to someone who is working with this project. You survived and this is your story to tell. You are strong and I could not be prouder of you if I tried."_

Olivia leaned up and kissed him. He put his arms around her and held her. Olivia had never felt so safe in her life than she did at this moment.

They pulled up to a restaurant called Bar Bouchon. It was a nice restaurant. It was in Beverly Hills. Olivia liked it because it wasn't too expensive. Those types of restaurants were nice, but she wanted to go to places where you could take your family to and relax without breaking the bank on one meal.

Fitz opened the door for Olivia. Once they were in they were taken to a table where Erin was already seated.

Olivia was excited to see Erin. They greeted her. Olivia liked Erin. She was easy to talk to and she never judged her. When she came that day months ago she was respectful and told Olivia that she deserved to be noticed. No one should have to hide. They laughed and Erin had told her how she knew Fitz. It was good times. Ever since Erin had helped her build her wardrobe although she was a celebrity stylist and her biggest client was Kerry Washington.

They sat down and Olivia said, "_I wasn't aware we would get to see you. How are you?"_

Erin smiled, "_Busy, award season is coming up so lots to do in so little time. Did you enjoy your surprise?"_

Olivia smiled, _"I did. I can never thank him or love him for all that he has done for me."_

Fitz said, _"You don't have to. You do things for those you love."_

Olivia nodded, "_So are you part of my surprise? You got me some clothes!"_

Erin laughed, "_I can always find you clothes if you need them. It will be easier when you are here in California, but Fitz & I want you to meet someone."_

Olivia nodded, _"Sure who is?"_

Erin smiled, "_Turn around."_

Olivia turned around and in front of her was Kerry Washington. She looked at Fitz and Erin. She was confused. Why would Kerry want to meet her? This woman wouldn't know a scandal if it hit her other than her hit show.

Olivia realized that she was being rude, _"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware I was meeting you. My name is Olivia Pope."_

Kerry hugged her and smiled, _"I know. I have spoken with Fitz & Erin. I hope that you are upset that they shared your story with me. A little more detailed than what the public heard."_

Olivia put her head down. For some reason she was all of a sudden embarrassed.

Olivia sighed, _"Yeah well I'm the idiot that chose a jerk over the love of my life and it almost cost me my life. Instead of being with a man that loved me I went with one that used me. I am a woman who was afraid of nothing and now I have to conquer fears like I am five years old. I am smart but not smart enough to see the danger that I was walking in. I was rich but no money could save the beatings I took or help me save my family and friends from all that I put them through. I am a good looking woman but I still spend days questioning myself. So I am not sure what you see. For that matter I question at times what Fitz sees, but because I want better I accept that he loves me for me most of the time. However you are a smart, successful woman. You waited and married the man of your dreams. You had a child with a man that loves you. I'm not sure what they told you, but I can assure you I'm a nobody compared to the important people you are around."_

Fitz went to say something but Kerry grabbed her hand, _"I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that I am judging you, but if I were I would say that you are a bold, smart, courageous woman. You held on to protect those who you loved and you fought. You won. I'm proud to be sitting across from a survivor. So are Erin and Fitz. We all make bad choices in life. For me it was my eating and need to feel and look perfect. I don't know how you feel. Erin has so many wonderful things to say about you. While the television always shows me with the elite in the industry. I love that. It is part of my job. It is who I am. However at the end of the day I am a human being. I have to make decisions. My life outside of the camera is what motivates me to do the things I do. I look at my daughter and I want to teach her that she is enough. When you have your daughter which I believe one day you will you will tell her to listen to her heart and her gut. That is rarely wrong. I may have helped her select a couple of pieces that were sent to you. I want you to know that you matter. You are loved more than you know. Maybe even more than you can accept now, but you will if you keep putting one foot in front of the other."_

Olivia nodded, "_She still felt stupid for some reason. Then she remembered the check. Fitz told her this was her story to tell."_

Olivia pulled the envelope out. She handed it to Kerry. When Kerry opened it she was in shock.

Olivia smiled, _"Thank you for coming today. You are the epitome of grace and beauty. You remain respectful and kind in an industry that can tear you apart. Keeping your family and friends close and not putting your business out there is something I admire. This is my story to tell. I hope this money helps, but I want to do more. I know that you are on the board of V-Day. When we move here I would like to be involved. I can give money but someone has to tell the story. Every woman does not make it out. Every woman can't speak. I need to speak not only for them but for me. I need to keep putting one foot in front of the other."_

Kerry smiled, "_I would love to work with you. Congratulations on everything. May I see your ring. Fitz would not show it to us."_

Olivia laughed. She showed them the ring. They told her that it was gorgeous. They showed them pictures of their home. Kerry recommended her friend Danny Seo. Olivia was excited about meeting him. Kerry had shown her pictures of work that he had done. It started out intense. Olivia felt out of place for a moment, but she had been able to see things that she had not before. She was grateful.

They talked and enjoyed their lunch. They exchanged contact information and Olivia promised to keep in touch. Once she moved to California they agreed they would get together to do girl stuff. Kerry told Fitz he could hang out with her husband.

They left in their separate cars. Olivia climbed on Fitz's lap. She just looked at him. It was like she was making sure that this was real.

Fitz cupped her face, _"It's real. We are real. We are happy and building our life and our business. You are getting stronger and making friends and connections_."

Olivia nodded. He held her. He knew that Olivia needed the time to let all of this soak in. She was still struggling with her emotions and her self-esteem. He knew it would all come together in time, but it would take just that time.

They got back to the room. He helped her out of her clothes. He gave her one of his t-shirts to wear. She climbed in the bed. He decided to give her some space. Fitz changed clothes and went in the living room. Pransome got on the end of the chair.

Fitz was watching some show on TV. Olivia came out the room and climbed in his lap. He turned around so that they would both be comfortable.

Olivia looked at him, _"I'm not scared. I'm overwhelmed that this is my life, but I'm happy. There is no way in hell that I am running. I only want to run to you. I guess I am scared that this is not real. That you will change your mind, but I know that it is not the case. Take the kid gloves off. It is about us. I am still seeing Dr. Sherry individually and we see her twice a month for couples counseling. We continue that but we go back home and it is about us. If you love me enough to do what you have done I love you enough to give my heart completely to you and trust that you won't break it on purpose."_

Fitz sat up and looked Olivia in the eyes, _"I do love you that much. I would give you my last to make sure that you are okay. I'm letting you know that if the gloves come off I am going to love you hard. You are my everything. I want to marry you. I want you to be the mother of my kids and I am not talking years from now."_

Olivia leaned down and kissed him,_ "Bring it!"_

**A/N-So I am bringing them together slowly but surely. The next couple chapters will have a time jump. Expect things to start heating up. You may not see it before I end this installment, but prepare for a fun ride in the next installment.**


	10. A New Chapter Begins

It had been two months since they had returned from Napa Valley. When they saw Olivia they were happy. You could see it in her eyes that she was almost back. You could tell that she believed in herself. She believed that things would be okay. Everyone could not have been happier for her and for their relationship.

Olivia was able to admit that she was happy. She had some minor setbacks. Some nightmares or situations that would take her back. However she continued to work with Dr. Sherry. Fitz allowed her space anytime she had an issue. They had continued with their couples counseling. Fitz also had some individual sessions with Dr. Sherry. He had some nightmares from seeing her that night. He also had some concerns about making sure that their relationship did not cause Olivia any setbacks. Dr. Sherry had helped Fitz understand that he had to trust Olivia. If she said she was fine he would have to accept that. He has to trust her. Jake never trusted her. She was like a slave to him. She needs Fitz to believe her and take her word. He did especially after talking with Dr. Sherry.

The trip to Napa Valley had been a turning point in Fitz & Olivia's relationship. They came back different. They were happier. They were determined. They were in love.

When they got back they had a dinner party. Everyone came with their significant others. They invited Stephen & Georgia. They wanted to see how they got along with Huck, Abby, and Harrison. It was like they had all been friends for years. Everyone liked Stephen & Georgia. They were easy to get along with, but smart and determined.

Olivia was even happier about their decision to move to California. Since the team was aware that Fitz was presenting this option to Olivia it was a matter of seeing what Olivia wanted.

When they returned they set a time frame to be moved to California within the next year. They worked out a contract for both Stephen & Georgia. If they remained with them for five years they would be allowed to buy in. Stephen was going to working full-time and Georgia part-time since they still had their dog breeding business, and still helping her parents out.

Olivia & Fitz began to take on clients in the West Coast. Considering that California had a lot of celebrities and a lot of million and billion dollar businesses they received request from several for their help. Many of them had business that they needed help with image and branding. Olivia & Fitz were turning out to be one of the best on the way to being the best. They wanted their services.

They had traveled a bit for the last couple of months. Sometimes they would fly the client to them. They explained that they would be in California within a year. No clients complained.

Stephen & Georgia began to take over handled their current cases in the D.C. office. They decided that they would let the four of them decide what cases they wanted to take. If it was a large case or client they would bring Fitz & Olivia in to decide if they would take them on or not. They assisted them as they were transitioning themselves out of the clients they had on the East Coast.

Some clients did not want to switch and understood that Fitz & Olivia would be in California. They had informed them that was fine. They would travel there if need be. One of those clients was Jeffrey Ballard. He kept WWG on retainer. His nephew was Andrew Nichols. He was a smart young man and had turned the company around with his uncle's help pretty quickly with the assistance of Olivia. Anything she told them to do they do.

Andrew had called her a couple of days after they received notification of the changes. He wanted to discuss it with Olivia.

Olivia answered her phone, "_Olivia it's Andrew. I just got your email and wanted to talk to you for a couple of minutes if you have time."_

"_Sure Andrew what's up?"_

_"I received the email and while I am happy about you expanding and moving to California my Uncle and I don't want anyone other than you and Fitz to handle us."_

_"I understand Andrew but we will be on opposite coast and I don't want to inconvenience you in any way."_

_"You won't. We typically handle everything over the phone or teleconference now. Should something need a in person meeting I will come to you or pay you guys extra to meet me."_

_"If that is what you want them we will keep you and move you to our office in California."_

_"It is. I know that we let you down before. It eats at me all the time. You didn't have to help our family after what Jake put you through. Fitz was kind and respectful and once you came to work you were the same. You never held it against us. Although we do especially my uncle. It eats him alive."_

_"Andrew, it was the right thing to do. I would never have someone to suffer as payback. Things happen but I am okay or I will say that each day gets better. I will make sure that your company remains okay. I'll call your uncle and talk to him. I don't need him to get sick over his son's actions."_

_"Thanks Olivia. You know in a couple of years he will get out. They say he will not serve the full-time. I'll have to figure out a job for him. I'll have to manage our reputation with him working for us."_

_"When they times come we will figure it out. He runs nothing. I will make sure that your hard work remains in tack."_

_"Thanks again for everything Olivia. Keep us posted on when you get married. I expect it will happen soon. I am glad that you are finally getting everything you deserve._

_"Thanks Andrew. Will do."_

A month after they got back their office Olivia began to receive calls, well wishes on her Facebook and Twitter accounts. She finally received a link and pulled it up.

Kerry had sent out a message thanking her for her support for Purple Purse. She thanked Olivia for being brave and coming out on top. A purple purse was being sent to her for her bravery. Kerry wished her well and stated she hoped to work with her in the future.

Olivia laughed as that was a shout out without letting on that they were friends. They had spoken several times since she their trip. Olivia loved Danny. She had given him a lot of creative control. She hired him to design both the house and their office. Both were coming along well. Kerry would text just to see how she was doing. Olivia would check in with her. It was funny that she was the same person that you seen on TV as far as fun, nice, and kind. However you could tell that she was from New York. She could be loud and her humor was to die for. It was nice to have friends again. Something that Jake had taken from her. Something she thought she would never have again, especially her friends from college.

Olivia wasn't up for all the attention but if it put the light on an important topic then she could deal with it.

It was the end of October and her life could not get any better if she tried. She was head over heels in love with Fitz. He made her love life again, he made her want to be better, he made her want to give her all.

She got home from work and took a shower. Fitz was a better cook than her. He had to go out-of-town for business and had been gone for two days. The first night he was gone she went in the kitchen to find that he had cooked for her so all she had to do was warm up the food. He made her smile. She was still not comfortable cooking. She was always afraid that Fitz would not like it and he would yell or hit her. Realistically she knew that would never happen, but it was her life for so long. When she told Fitz he made sure to handle most of the cooking. He would get her to try it every once in a while to show her that it was fine. He didn't push her.

She missed Fitz. He would be back home tomorrow. He kept asking her what she wanted for her birthday. She wasn't sure what she wanted. She felt like she had everything considering what her life was like this same time last year.

She lay in the bed with Pransome thinking about her life now. It was funny how much freedom meant. It made her realize why people do the things they do to come to the United States. She lost her freedom for a while and now it was back. Honestly she just wanted a future with Fitz. She fell asleep thinking about Fitz.

Meanwhile Fitz had been in New York. He had informed Olivia that he had to meet with a client that he had worked with in the past.

He was actually in New York putting a plan together for the holidays where he planned to make big moves.

On his first night in New York he called Maya.

Maya answered the phone, "_Hi Fitz. How are you son?"_

Fitz smiled, "_Hey mom. I'm okay I am in New York working on something?"_

"_Really what's that?"_

_"Well before I tell you I need to ask you something."_

_"Sure Anything!"_

_"I want to ask your permission to marry your daughter."_

_"Oh my God. You know the answer to that."_

_"Well I hope so but it is important for me to hear it."_

_"Well my son I am telling you that it will be an honor for you to become my son officially."_

_"Good_ _that is the plan on New Year's Day."_

_"What?"_

_"I am in New York meeting with David Tutera. We are all going to Fuji for Christmas my expense. I plan to propose to Olivia Christmas Day at midnight. You know we use to always open up one gift at midnight years ago and hers will be her engagement ring this year. Hopefully she accepts and we will start the New Year by getting married. David & I are handling everything. He is going to bring six wedding gowns for her to choose from. I had Abby to talk to her and she wants the wedding to either be pink and white or lavender and white. I went with lavender so he will bring six different style bridesmaid dresses for her to choose from. I would suggest you and mom select your dress before we leave. We will have a seamstress on hand at the resort."_

Maya was stunned. It meant everything to her to see her daughter treated with the love and respect that she deserved.

_"Mom, Mom"_

_"Sorry honey I was just thinking. I think that this will be the time of everyone's life. It is a vacation. We will be all together. You guys will finally get married."_

_"Do you think I am rushing things?"_

_"No honey. I think that you guys have waited long enough for this moment. I've talked to Liv and I can guarantee you that she wants this. She looks at that promise ring everyday. She's not scared Fitz. She wants this. She wants you."_

_"I want her to mom. I want this moment. I want it to intimate and special. It is why I am only inviting our close friends and family. Nothing big but something she can look back on. Lots of pictures and video for her to look back on. "_

_"Do you need me or your mom to help you pay for anything?"_

_"No I have more than enough money. You know we never just waste money on unnecessary things so we are more than fine and business is good. It will only get better once we are in California."_

_"I know and I need you to know that your mom and I are proud of you. I am proud of how you have handled everything. I'll be honest I was always rooting for you guys. I would have been happy if you had moved on and found someone, but I'm glad that your heart waited for Olivia."_

_"It was never a choice. I tried to move on, but my heart has belonged to her for so long."_

_"I know honey. I'll let you go. You do your thing and let us moms know what you need from us. I have time and it may be easier for me to fly to New York if you need me."_

_"Okay mom. I'll probably take you up on that. Besides you have better taste than me. Although David is really good at this."_

_"Okay honey I love you."_

_"Love you to mom."_

Fitz and David had been hard at work. Fitz wanted to make sure that he got their licenses for their wedding. He had chosen the site for their wedding. He had picked the resort. All of their friends and family were coming. Fitz was footing the bill for everyone. He wanted their to be a rehearsal dinner. Erin was coming. She was going to bring her dresses for their rehearsal dinner. Although no engagement post were going out Fitz wanted them to take engagement pictures of Christmas day so Erin was bringing a dress for their photo session. She was going to work with David on which wedding dresses to bring for Olivia to choose from. He called Kerry. She was going to arrive the day after Christmas as a surprise. It would be the first time they will have seen each other since they met during the getaway weekend.

David was easy to work with. He had told him that he was going to send Olivia's mom for the decisions on food, flowers, and decor. He thought she would be better at that and he would not have to come up with an excuse to fly down. They could always call him if he was needed.

They finished things a little earlier so he decided to go ahead and fly back home that night and surprise Olivia.

He got home and the house was dark. It was only ten so he was surprised to find no lights on. Pransome came to greet him. He looked and found Olivia's car in the garage. He had used a car service which is why he had to look and see what cars were there.

He walked in the room and what he seen made him smile. Olivia was in their bed with his shirt on. She was on her pillow with one of his pillows under her. She still did not like to be closed in so he was not surprised to see all the doors in the house open. All the lights in their room was on which meant she had no plans to leave the room for the rest of the night. She slept with the lights on when he was not home which he made sure was not often. He had upgraded the alarm system to make her feel safe. He even got her like a panic button when he was gone that she could press if she needed help. She was not as jumpy as she had been eight months ago, but there were still moments.

Fitz got out of his clothes and climbed in the bed. He moved the pillow and put her head on his chest. He began to place soft kisses on her head and cheek.

Olivia thought she smelled Fitz but it couldn't be him because he was not coming back till tomorrow.

Fitz never stopped kissing her. Finally she woke up. She looked at Fitz. She closed her eyes thinking she had really lost her mind.

Fitz laughed,_ "Honey its me. I'm here with you."_

Olivia jumped him. She missed him. They made out and enjoyed being back together.

Olivia laid on his chest, "_I missed you_"

Fitz smiled, _"I missed you too"_

_"I am glad that you are back home with us. Pransome kept going to the door thinking you were coming home."_

_"Too cute. Did you decide what you wanted for your birthday?"_

_"You"_

_"You have me."_

_"I want us to have time for us. I want us to celebrate just the two of us. Hopefully by the end of the night my last gift is me getting lucky."_

Fitz was shocked. They had some heavy make out sessions over the last couple of months. He had more than taken care of Olivia on several occasions. She had even recently returned the favor a couple of times. He wanted her, but only if it made her happy too.

Fitz smiled, _"What my baby wants is what my baby gets. I promise you will enjoy that day. Is there anything else that you want?"_

Olivia paused, "_To become your wife."_

Fitz sat up. He was shocked yet again. He had never recalled a time that she was this forthcoming.

Fitz turned to Olivia, _"Are you serious?"_

Olivia climbed in his lap, _"I am. I just want you to know that when you are ready I am ready. Time heals all wounds. Almost a year has gone by. I don't want our life together to be on hold until I am 100% over Jake. I am not sure that I will ever be completely over the things he did. However each day allows me to put that life in my rear view mirror. I really want to look ahead instead of behind. You are ahead"_

Fitz smiled, _"That's good to know. Hey I was talking to a friend and I was thinking that for our first Christmas together that we head to Fiji to fulfill another dream of yours. Bring our friends and family and have a good time. You never know next year you may be pregnant with child plus we will be in our home in California and running a business."_

Olivia smiled,_ "I would love it. I told you in college that I always wanted to go. Do you remember everything I say?"_

Fitz smiled, _"Most of it. I got your text stating that Danny had sent over some designs and items he wanted to buy and you wanted to show me so let me get a quick shower and we can sit down and look at everything_.

Olivia kissed him and said okay.

They went their separate ways. Olivia had no idea that in two months she would get her wish. She would also get her wish in two weeks. He just had to make sure that it was a special night for them both.

**A/N-So now you see where their relationship is headed. The next installment will include birthday, Christmas, and wedding. I hope that you enjoyed it. For some this may seem slow paced, but I want to try and be real about the issues Olivia is dealing with. Every person heals differently some faster than others, but I want to respect that domestic violence changes people. I don't want to completely gloss over it to bring Olivia & Fitz's love story.**


	11. Let the Celebration Begin

**A/N-There is going to be a lot of fluff and emotional moments in this installment. I hope that you enjoy it. I also started a third story. Please get the word out. I would love the support.**

Fitz had barely been able to sleep. He had spent a lot of time thinking about Olivia's birthday. She use to love to celebrate all holidays. He knew that had been taken from her when she was with Jake. He was ready to give it back to her. He prayed that for the next two months that she was happy with his decisions. Her happiness was his number one priority.

It was Thursday and Olivia's birthday was Sunday. They were flying out for her birthday to a destination that was not disclosed to her. She tried to hide her excitement that they were celebrating, but she had failed. She tried to tell him she was too old to be this excited. Fitz assured her that she should be excited. Actually she should be excited more than others because of all that she had been through to see this birthday.

Since Fitz could not sleep he decided to go ahead and get up and shower. As he let the water run over his body he thought about the last year of his life. He had loved Olivia for so long, but even the amount of love between them shocked him. Being in love with your soul mate changes you in ways that you can never prepare for. It scared him at times. He felt more pressure that most people in a relationship. Olivia had been damaged. A man took pride in breaking her. He never wanted to do that to her even by accident so he always thought hard about the things he said and did.

He finished showering and got dressed and went and made a pot of coffee. Olivia thought they had to be at the air strip to fly out at eleven, but he had her first birthday surprise for her. They actually did not fly out until two.

He had a cup of coffee and went into their office. It was a little before eight. Olivia had left the pictures out of their home that Danny had recently sent her. She was so excited with the work that he had done. Fitz was grateful that Kerry suggested him. The house was becoming their home. She would often ask Fitz if he was okay with her choices. He always told her that he would love whatever she loved. He was sincere when he said this home would be hers. He wanted her to have that feeling of control. Something that Jake had taken away for so long.

As he looked at the family room and formal dining room he was really impressed. Danny was really good. He would have never guessed an eco-friendly design could look this good. He also could see they she had kept him in mind. None of the rooms were too feminine. She had him incorporate touches that were similar to their house here. Since he had chosen the design he knew she was thinking about him.

He got to the last picture and smiled. Olivia had created him a man cave. He had told her it was not necessary. She thought otherwise. She told him he was an owner of multiple business, he took care of their moms, her, and down the road he would be a father. He needed an escape. While some men would welcome it and it wasn't that he didn't want it, but didn't want Olivia to think he needed a room to get away from their life.

Olivia had woken up not to long ago. The smell of the coffee woke her up. She had done her morning routine and went to fix herself a cup of coffee. She went to search for Fitz and found him in the office. She watched him look at the pictures of their home. He got to the pictures of the man cave. She could tell he liked it, but was conflicted which puzzled Olivia.

Olivia went over and sat in his lap and kissed him, _"Hi Baby"_

Fitz smiled, _"Morning Baby"_

"_So do you want to tell me why you are so conflicted about having your own space in our home?"_

_"Its stupid and nothing you need to worry about."_

_"No, don't do that. Kid gloves off remember."_

_"You are right. I'm sorry. I love the room. I loved the idea, but I don't want you think I need a room away from our life. Even if we are mad at each other. You are important to me. Your feelings are important to me."_

Olivia nodded, "_I get it. You know the reason that I never suffered a complete meltdown post Jake like many woman do is because of you. You never hid anything from me. You took every step with me. You stepped back when you needed to. When I was destroying you emotionally you never let me know. You took on every problem. Most of all you never made me go back in the past and live out the mistakes I made with us. You let it go. This room was designed for you to relax. Have the guys over when they are in town to relax away from us women. If we have a little boy you can bond on Sunday watching football. Although since mom is a fan too you'll have to compromise some games to include me, but we can watch those in the family room. I know how you will use this room. You need it. You deserve it. At first I was puzzled why you would not make any decisions on how our home would look. I spent weeks thinking about it. Finally I talked to Dr. Sherry. I finally realized that you were giving me control. You bought the house and what it looked liked was mine. I had control. It wasn't that you were not interested."_

Fitz nodded, _"Yes that is exactly why I made that decision. I know that we have always dreamed of a home in Vermont. I figured that would be the home where we would build and design together down the road. It is important to me that in our relationship you never feel like you are powerless. As long as you know that the room is for fun and relaxation I welcome it. I'm sure we can work out a schedule for watching games. I get the feeling if we have a girl they are going to be a tomboy like you."_

Olivia laughed, _"I am counting on that. A tomboy who is smart and beautiful inside and out."_

Fitz smiled,_ "Ditto"_

They looked over the pictures and talked some more. Olivia told him what Danny was working on now.

It was time for Olivia to get ready so they could leave on time. They had packed their bags last night. While Olivia was in the shower he packed the car. He also grabbed the two dress bags that Erin had sent for her birthday surprise. He made sure that he had her gifts. He received a text that everything was set.

Olivia came out and said she was ready. Fitz told her the car was packed. Once they got in the car Fitz told Olivia he needed to blindfold her because wanted to surprise her with something before they flew out.

He could tell Olivia was nervous but went along with his request which was great. It insured them they would be on time.

He made it to the place. He jumped out before the valet could open her door. He wanted to reduce her asking a bunch of questions.

Fitz took her hand and led her through a door. She thought she smelled food. She heard him open another door. He finally took off the blindfold. Olivia smiled and tears came to her eyes.

While Olivia was okay with them being away for her birthday he knew that she wanted to spend time with her family and friends as well. He made that happen. He had booked a private room. He paid for the chef and his staff to fix the brunch buffet for them. In addition they would be served their choice of champagne, Mimosa, or bloody Maries.

Olivia looked around and realized they were at the 10 Thomas at the Washington Plaza. They had dinner with a client there a couple of weeks ago Olivia had told Fitz that she wanted to come back and try their brunch buffet after the client bragged how good it was. Today he made that happen.

Olivia went and greeted everyone individually. She noticed there was a table that held gifts for her. She now realized he had planned this.

Olivia ran over and kissed him, _"Thank you"_

Fitz smiled and kissed her back, _"You never have to thank me for making you happy. Besides I know that you wanted to spend time with them for your birthday. I get you all to myself until Monday."_

Olivia smiled. For the next couple of hours they enjoyed brunch with their family and friends. Olivia opened up her gifts. She got a little of everything, clothes, gift cards, jewelry, and cards. Kerry and Erin had sent gifts that Fitz had her mom bring. Kerry has a new clothing line inspired by her show that she is on so she sent her several pieces. Erin sent her a couple pair of Christian Louboutin shoes which were easily her favorite brand of shoes.

Fitz told everyone that they had to wrap it up so they could get to the air strip on time. While Olivia was saying her good-byes Fitz was paying out their tab. Everything was great and the service was wonderful. He made sure to leave a generous tip.

Their moms were going to take Olivia's gift to their house and pick up Pransome to watch for the weekend. They both had a key. Fitz went and said his good-byes and they left.

They got settled on their jet. Olivia did not have any clue where they were going. Fitz had asked their new pilot Tom not to disclose their location to Olivia as it was a surprise. All she knew is that the trip would take them 3-5 hours. She was excited when Fitz had come home one night and informed her that he had hired Tom. They had no secrets so he told her that Tom would also look after he when she took trips alone. As they got settled Olivia thought back to her first meeting with Tom.

Tom was military police in the Air Force. After he left the military he pursued his dream to become a pilot. The pay was not as good as he was told, but he stuck out his dream. Tom was a fill-in for a trip that Olivia took to Texas to meet a client. When she got back she raved at how nice and respectful Tom was. She also told Fitz he looked out for her when the driver was inappropriate with her.

Fitz called Tom and asked him to stop by his office one day. Tom was concerned that he crossed the line. He recognized Olivia and remembered the story about her ex-husband. His sister had been through something similar which was why his protective nature came out. When he got to the office he had memorized what he was going to say.

Fitz greeted him. Tom never had a chance to speak first. Fitz thanked him for looking after Olivia. Fitz told Tom about how safe she felt. Olivia's safety was his first priority. He got Tom's background from Huck. He offered to pay Tom $200,000 plus benefits a year to fly for them full-time as well as just to watch over Olivia when she takes trips without him. He also asked him if he would move with them to California. They would pay to move him in addition give him a $100,000 to find a home. Tom accepted. He could tell they were good people. He would never get another offer like this.

Four hours later they arrived at their destination. Fitz had called for a limo to pick them up instead of a town car since it was Olivia's birthday weekend.

As they stepped out Olivia noticed that the climate was milder. She took off her blazer and enjoyed the weather.

Olivia had an idea now of where they were but she needed Fitz to confirm it. She wrapped her arms around him and asked, _"Honey where are we?"_

Fitz smiled, _"Where do you think we are?"_

Olivia laughed, _"With the weather I am guessing Florida."_

Fitz smiled, _"You are correct. Specifically we are in the Florida Keys. Welcome to Islamorada, Florida."_

Olivia just laughed. Any other man would have picked Miami or Orlando. A big city. He picked somewhere that even she was not familiar with.

Tom helped the driver put their bags in the car. They got in the car headed to their destination and Olivia remained curious why he chose this place.

Fitz could tell she was curious but was afraid to ask,_ "You want to know why I chose here to celebrate your birthday?"_

Olivia was embarrassed that he knew her so well nodded.

Fitz smiled, _"It's okay. I wanted this birthday to be fun but also romantic. It's our first as a couple and the first you have celebrated in years. The climate didn't matter at first but then I decided something warm was nice considering the cold in D.C. I researched and the Travel Channel had this article about romantic getaways. I selected our getaway because of the mild temperature this time of the year, I loved the fact that it consists of six tiny islands, and the fact that you would get to be near the ocean sold it for me."_

Olivia climbed in his lap, "_You never cease to amaze me. I'm glad you are mine. It is wonderful to be happy, but to share it with you makes it all the more amazing."_

Fitz held her,_ "Ditto."_

The next surprise was where they were staying during their getaway. Olivia assumed he would reserve them a nice room or suite. Nope they pulled up to a beach house. She noticed a sign that said it was called Leila's Beach House. Fitz and the driver got their luggage in. The house was spectacular. It was 3 bedroom and 2 baths. The house had a heated pool, deck, jacuzzi, steam shower, oceanfront view, bicycles, and the ocean at her fingertips.

Olivia loved it already and then thought I did not bring any bathing suits. Fitz came out on the deck with a gift bag and a glass of wine.

Olivia leaned into him, _"This is great. It so calm. It is beautiful."_

Fitz nodded, _"I am glad you like it. Abby thought you might need these."_

Olivia turned around and noticed the gift bag. She opened it and smiled, "_You told Abby where we were going and asked her to pick me up some bathing suits."_

Fitz laughed, _"Guilty. I wanted to keep the place a surprise and there are just some things a man is not good at buying. This is one of them."_

Olivia could only laugh at him,_ "I'm going to change and lay out on the deck. Do we have any major plans tonight."_

Fitz shook his head, _"No I thought we would just enjoy getting here and play it by ear tonight."_

Fitz & Olivia went and changed. They called their moms to let them know they made it and promised to take lots of pictures. They spent the afternoon enjoying the mild weather. They took a nap on the deck. They walked along the ocean. Fitz gave Olivia a piggy back ride. They swam in the heated pool.

The trip they took to Napa Valley was wonderful. It was where she felt like they officially committed themselves to each other and a life together. It was where she knew she would never be alone. It was where she accepted that love did not have to hurt.

They had their moments as any couple would but Fitz was never disrespectful when they argued or disagreed. He never yelled at her. Even when she knew he was mad at her he always thought about her feelings.

This felt like their first real vacation as a couple. There was nothing to talk about or sort out. They were here to have fun and enjoy themselves. They were here to celebrate her birthday. She promised herself the moment that they landed that they would enjoy this trip. They would leave with no regrets.

Olivia looked over at Fitz who had gotten out the pool and was laying on the deck again. He looked so carefree. That made her happy because she knew that Fitz tried very hard to carry the stress for the both of them. It wasn't intentional or that he was babying her. He just felt like he was a man and her man. The less stress she was under the better. She appreciated it more than she could express. She vowed that this weekend he would also get some TLC. Their bedroom would be used for more than just sleeping in the bed.

**A/N-So I read your reviews and I am continuing on. I appreciate your support and words of advice. I am moving forward with all my stories and any others I decide to write. Any support I receive will be enough**.


	12. Becoming One

**A/N-I need to mention that the trip that they took from Napa to Beverly Hills was not just a car trip. They had to use the jet to get there. Now back to Olivia's celebration weekend. Thank you for all the support again. A special thanks to all the guest reviews. I read them all I just was unable to respond directly to you.**

Fitz knew that Olivia was looking at him. He could feel it. He didn't say anything. He made sure that he didn't baby her. That would be just as bad as abusing her in some ways. He learned to trust that Olivia would come to him when she needed him.

It was early evening and their brunch was now gone. Fitz was getting hungry. Before he could call Olivia to see if she was ready to eat she was climbing on his lap.

Olivia looked like a little kid. Her hair in its natural state and her goofy grin_, "Baby I am getting hungry."_

Fitz nodded, _"Me too. What do you want for dinner?"_

_"A burger."_

_"Really"_

_"Yes. I am sure we are going to have something more fancy as the weekend goes on. I want simple tonight_."

They went inside and looked at the book that gave them ideas of where to eat and what to do. Although Olivia said she wanted a burger it had now switched to a steak. She wanted to go to Shula's 2. She wanted to sit on the patio and enjoy the weather.

Olivia had packed for mild temperatures since Fitz wouldn't disclose where they were going. She changed into a sundress and put on a light cardigan. Fitz had changed into some khaki pants and a t-shirt. Dinner was nice. They sat out on the patio and enjoyed their drinks and dinner.

They got back to their house and enjoyed the steam shower. The day had finally caught up to them. They got in the bed and passed out almost immediately.

Fitz woke up early on Friday and made them breakfast. They had an early start today. He wanted Olivia to have fun and he hoped that she would enjoy what he had planned. Olivia woke up shortly after Fitz got out the bed. They went to bed pretty early so she was well rested.

Olivia did her morning routine while Fitz was in the kitchen. She went to the kitchen where he was fixing them breakfast.

Olivia went over and kissed him,_ "Good Morning Baby"_

Fitz kissed her back, _"Good Morning Love. How did you sleep?"_

Olivia smiled, _"Like a baby."_

Fitz smiled at her response, _"Me too"_

Olivia sat down while Fitz finished breakfast. He fixed their plates and sat down. He told Olivia they needed to leave within the next hour and a half. He told her to dress comfortable. They finished breakfast and cleaned the kitchen. They went and got ready. Olivia decided to leave her hair in her natural state.

Fitz packed them a bag. He made sure to include their shades, sun screen, towels, and their camera. They were on their way. A bit later they pulled up to the Theater at the Sea.

Olivia looked really excited. Fitz checked them in and came over to tell Olivia they would start their day by going on an adventure and snorkel cruise. He was unsure of her reaction but was happy to see that she was excited.

The cruise would last four hours and cover thirteen miles of the Atlantic Ocean. He paid for them to bring them gear. As they started the tour he wasn't sure who was having more fun him or Olivia. They visited the Lignumvitae Botantical State Park as well as the Indian Key Historic State Park. To top it all off they snorkel.

When they got back Fitz knew they would have to snorkel again one day. He had paid for them to do two other things that day at adventure park. He paid for them to swim with a dolphin and a sea-lion. It was a blast and they took a ton of pictures of each other.

They had a snack while they were on the cruise but they were really hungry now. There was a grill there and they stopped and ate. Olivia finally had that cheeseburger that she wanted.

As she was eating she thought about the day she had. When she was with Jake she forgot that there was life outside and life was supposed to be fun and happy. For the first time she felt like she was entitled to enjoy her life. She no longer felt guilty. Being with Fitz had brought her full circle. She wanted more. The more he did and the more he showed her the more she wanted.

Fitz had called her a couple of times and she had not heard him, _"Livvie are you okay?"_

Olivia finally heard him, _"Sorry baby I didn't hear you. What did you say?"_

_"I was asking you did you enjoy today? I was not sure if you would like this or not?"_

Olivia smiled, "_This has been the best day ever. One of the best days of my life. I couldn't be happier if I tried."_

Fitz was a little shocked. Olivia was always reserved about saying she was happy. It was almost liked she thought if she said she was happy it would disappear.

Olivia spoke again,_ "I have never been this happy. Even before Jake. I know now it was because you were not in my life the way I needed you to be. You were suppose to be my partner in life. I didn't listen. While some may think God punished me for making the wrong decision and he may have, I now realize that if I didn't go through the things I did with Jake I would not have appreciated you as much as I do. Today was everything. It was fun, exciting, different, and I did it with you."_

_"Wow Livvie! I am not sure what to say. I am a little shocked at your response and not in a bad way. I am actually thrilled. I have waited for the moment where you finally accepted that you should be happy. I just wasn't expecting it to be here, but it makes me no less happy."_

_"I know Fitz. I know that you have been patient with me. I know that you see me. You have just waited for me to see me. Finally I do. I guess it is a fitting way to celebrate my birthday. Time is healing my wounds, but your love and care also have a big impact. I know that this is going to be awkward timing, but I want to discuss something with you."_

Fitz was nervous. She could tell. However she was determined to have this conversation before she chickened out.

Fitz grabbed her hand and nodded, _"Sure Livvie we can talk about anything."_

They were siting at a corner table and no one was anywhere near them. Olivia looked him in the eye as she asked him a question that Fitz never saw coming.

_"I want to talk to you about us having children Fitz."_

Fitz was stunned. He wasn't sure where this was going to go.

Fitz nodded, _"Sure Livvie. What specifically do you want to discuss since I know that we both said that we wanted children?"_

Olivia nodded, _"We did. When I went and had my physical it was time for me to get my depo shot. I switched to the shot from the pills because so much was going on and I did not want to miss one although we hadn't had intercourse. When it came time to get the shot I decided not to take it."_

Fitz couldn't have heard right. Was Olivia considering having children with him sooner than later. He didn't want to assume.

Olivia continued,_ "I guess specifically I want to ask when do you want to begin trying. I also want to say that somewhere in this weekend I expect to get laid so that being said we need to get some condoms at some point."_

Fitz had a decision to make. Should he be honest with Olivia or play it safe. He looked at her. For the first time since he got her away from Jake she seemed sure of herself. There was no doubt or insecure body language. Once he seen that it allowed him to be honest with her.

Fitz grabbed her other hand, "_Livvie, I've wanted a life with you for so long. Everyday with you just gets better and better but I'll be honest. I want more. I want to marry you and you to carry our child. I am just waiting on you."_

Olivia got up and sat in his lap, _"You are no longer waiting on me. I am ready. Before Jake I would have been that woman who wanted things in order engaged, married, then a baby. Life is too short. So if it is okay with you when we do what we do I say let nature take its course. Besides it will take some time to get it out of my system."_

Fitz smiled because Olivia had no idea that even if they got pregnant tomorrow she would be engaged and married before she delivered.

Fitz looked up at her and smiled. As he leaned in and kissed her he whispered to her, _"I agree that we should let nature take its course. I have a feeling all of your dreams are going to start coming true."_

Fitz kissed Olivia with so much passion that it scared him. He was on a ride he never wanted to get off. Olivia kissed him back with just as much passion. She was not sure what Fitz meant but it excited her. They remembered where they were and pulled apart.

They broke apart and threw their trash away. Their car was here to take them back to their house. They got in and took a long shower together. They washed each other and made out like teenagers. Once they were done they decided to take a nap. The day had caught up with them.

When they woke they decided they wanted to shop some. They went in several shops and purchased souvenirs for them as well as their family and friends. They ended up buying some clothes and flip-flops to have.

That night they had dinner at Hungry Tarpon Restaurant. Olivia wanted to go there because it advertise a Caribbean-inspired menu. She had the Grilled Mahi Mahi that was served with a fruit sauce with mashed potatoes and vegetables and Fitz had the Surf n' Turf. Their Surf n' Turf was a 8 ounce filet mignon and shrimp scampi and it was served with mashed potatoes and vegetables. They fed each other and enjoyed their meal. Olivia & Fitz drank sangria with their dinner. It was a good time.

They got back to the house and it was close to eleven. Fitz had told her they did not have anything planned early in the morning. Olivia had begun to wear lingere to bed more and more in the last month. She had placed a large order with LaPerla recently. She wanted to get her sexy back.

Fitz had went to the other bathroom to do his nightly routine so they could get in the bed at the same time. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and did her nightly routine. She then slipped into a Freesia babydoll.

Olivia walked out the bathroom. They had drunk enough but they had not had desert. Fitz had ordered some chocolate covered strawberries and had a bottle of Martinelli's Sparkling Cider. He had lite some candles and put them on the tables on each side of their bed. Fitz looked up and seen Olivia. He couldn't breathe for a moment. She looked so angelic and beautiful to him.

Fitz took her hand and she climbed in the bed. She laid on her back looking at Fitz. For probably the first time she just looked at him. She remembered him when they were in high school. She thought of that boy who was now a man. A man that she was in love with. As she looked up at him this was the man that she wanted to call her husband and the father of her children. This was the man who loved her with his whole being. This man saved her.

Olivia caressed his face, _"You saved me. I think about that call a lot. I thought I was going to die from my injuries. I was being selfish that night. I wanted to see the man I loved one more time before I died."_

Fitz tried to keep his emotions in check, _"I'm glad you were selfish. I needed you. Life had no purpose until you called that night. Every emotion I had tried to suppress all those years came back with the sound of your voice. You are my everything."_

_"You have always been what I wanted Fitz. I'll never let fear run my life again. I'm happy. Just waking up with you on Sunday is the best present ever. Waking up and being yours is everything."_

Fitz leaned down and kissed her so gently that she felt like he was kissing her like she was glass. She let him have control. He just caressed her body and kissed her from head to toe. He made his way back up. He looked at her. He was giving her a chance to stop him. She never took her eyes off him as she put her hands over his and helped him guide her panties down and off.

He knew she would taste as good as she smelled. With care he opened up her legs and began to lick the inside of her thighs until he made it to her clit. He took a breath and then he went in. He took long licks at first and then he began to eat her like a man starved. She was losing it. Fitz was not letting up. He added one finger and then two. He held Olivia's hips and forced her to enjoy the pleasure he was giving her.

Fitz had been down on her a couple of times, but tonight he was using his superpowers on her. She had never felt pleasure like this. She felt like she didn't even know her name.

Fitz knew he had her where he wanted. He added a third finger along with his tongue. Olivia almost jumped off the bed.

Fitz never let up, _"I know you want to cum Livvie. Let go baby. Cum for me Livvie."_

Olivia couldn't think, "_Fitz, fuck. "Oh God. Feel so good. Oh Oh I'm cumming_."

Olivia felt like she blacked out for a moment as her orgasm hit her. She was not sure when she came to. When she did she looked up and Fitz was staring at her with a grin.

Olivia smiled, "_You been holding out on me. Now I know you have superpowers."_

Fitz laughed, "_I do. I waited until you were ready for them_."

Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia. Olivia tasted herself and she got aroused again. She leaned back which caused Fitz to look at her.

Olivia grabbed his face, _"Make Love to Me"_

Fitz nodded, _"Are you sure?"_

Olivia nodded, _"I am"_

Fitz blew out the candles and let the moonlight fill the room. He took her babydoll off and his boxers. He looked at her again to be sure.

Olivia pulled his face down and began to kiss him. As their tongues dueled for control she began to fist his cock.

Olivia had never heard Fitz moan like this. She liked that she was making him lose some control. She was also amazed once again with his length. He was way bigger than Jake.

Fitz moved her hand. He put his tip looked at her one more time before he entered her. She nodded. Fitz entered her slowly. It had been about a year and a half for her and two maybe two and a half for him.

When he entered her fully he didn't move. He looked down at her. This was more than ten years in the making. His emotions were starting to get the best of him. He was embarrassed. He turned his head.

Olivia turned his head back so she could see him. She held his face and smiled, "_There you are. It's me. Be here with me. It is our time. One minute."_

Fitz nodded, _"One minute"_

After a minute he began to move slowly. Each thrust was slow and deep. He was in no rush. He wanted to remember their first time. He wanted it to be special for Olivia.

Olivia kept her eyes on Fitz. This moment was everything to her. He was making love to her. She really felt loved in this moment. He was doing things that she didn't know her body would do.

Olivia could only moan. This man owned her and she would have it no other way. Now she was losing control of her emotions. She didn't think it could get any better. She was wrong.

Fitz grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder. His cock was now hitting her spot over and over. Her moans were now small squeals.

Fitz was in a zone. The more he stared at Olivia the more he needed her. It was no longer a want but a need.

He pulled out of her and turned her on her side. He laid behind her and entered her again with one thrust.

"_Oh Fitz. Feel so good. Don't stop baby. Please don't stop"_

Fitz stared at her. He realized he was crying when his tears clouded her face. She had one arm around his neck, and she used her other hand to wipe his tears.

Olivia smiled at him with tears in her eyes, _"Be with me baby. This is real. I'm not going anywhere."_

He began to thrust into her hard, "_Fitz I'm cumming"_

"_Let go Livvie"_

Olivia let go but Fitz was not done. He pulled her on top of him. He looked at her and never said a word. They were going to finish with her in control.

As she rode him she was now the one who was lost in her emotions. Jake was her first and he never let her control anything. This was more than she bargained for, but she never stopped.

Fitz grabbed her face, _"Stay with me Livvie. Remember we are together. I don't have to control everything. Take me Livvie. Take me with you."_

Fitz sat up and was not chest to chest with Livvie. He entwined his finger with hers. They stared at each other as they made love. This was more than about sex. It was about them. They were one in that moment mind, body, and soul. Olivia was the conductor. She looked at Fitz and he had no fear in his eyes only love.

Fitz whispered, "_Take us over Livvie. Make us cum together. I trust you. You are my everything. You will be my wife. You will be the mother of my children."_

That did it for Olivia. She came and she came hard and she brought Fitz along with her. She was not sure how long it took her to get her bearings back.

Fitz held her close. Right now they both were full on emotions. Fitz was the first to speak.

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"I meant every word I said. You are my everything. I will never do anything else in life without you. I need you Livvie. You think you need me. You think I make you better. That may be true but I need you too. I am only truly happy with you. I only have a future with you. I want to be better and do more because of you. I need you to know that."_

Olivia moved on top of him. She needed him to hold her. He held her tight. He knew she needed this. It made her feel safe. He wasn't sure if them making love had set her back.

Olivia spoke after a couple of minutes, _"I'm fine. Actually I'm terrific. I needed to be in your arms because I know I am safe. Making love to you tonight was everything and more. I have watched movies, read books, and listened to my friends talk about their experience after they made love. Nothing compares to what I feel in this moment. I feel safe, secure, important, cherished, and loved with no requirements. I knew being with you was right, but making love to you felt like I won the lottery. No amount of money can give me the feeling I have now."_

Fitz smiled. He was happy and so was she. They could continue on. Fitz wanted to propose now,but he couldn't. One the ring had not arrived and two his family and friends would me upset that after all the planning he couldn't wait. It would be worth it. He knew that she wanted it, and that was enough for him. They began to breathe in sync. Olivia never moved. They slept that night with Fitz holding her. Olivia went to sleep fully understanding what true love was supposed to feel like.

**A/N-So the moment happened. I didn't want to force it. I wanted it to be something they both could handle, but I also wanted real emotions to come out. Olivia hasn't experienced making love. Fitz hasn't really so the moment was never meant to be easy, but in the end I wanted everything laid out. Also as usual all the locations and restaurants they went to were real and are located in the Florida Keys. It makes it easier for me to write when I can place them at real locations**.


	13. Birthday Celebration

Fitz & Olivia slept in Saturday morning. Olivia was the first to wake. She was still in Fitz's arm. He had not let her go. She laid there thinking about last night. It was magical. It felt like something that only happened in movies. What she had was better.

Fitz knew that Olivia was awake. He was scared to open his eyes. He was not sure what he was going to see. He finally opened his eyes to see the love of his life looking at him. As he looked in her eyes he saw calm, peace, and happiness. There was not a hint of regret.

Fitz smiled, _"Good morning sweet baby. How are you this morning?"_

Olivia smiled, _"Morning baby. I am perfect. What is on the agenda today?"_

Fitz said, _"Well you have someone coming to see you at one to help you get ready. Then I am planning on us doing something at 2:30."_

Olivia nodded,_ "How about a shower and then we cook breakfast together?"_

Fitz nodded, _"Sounds good."_

They headed to the steam shower. It was a little before ten and if you looked at the steam coming from the shower you were not sure where the steam came from. Olivia pushed Fitz against the wall and went down on him. Fitz wanted to finish inside her. He picked her up and moved her against the all. There was several rounds of hot steamy sex before they got clean.

They went and prepared breakfast together. Olivia sat in his lap and they fed each other. They thought they were in love with each other, but making love last night had brought a whole new layer of love that neither of them were prepared for.

As they finished cleaning the kitchen there was someone knocking on the door. Fitz answered and two women came in. Fitz let her know that they were a local hair and make-up artist that were recommended to him for her.

He brought out a dress bag and shoes for Olivia. She had no idea where he had this bag. In the bag was a Robert Cavalli Mesh-Inset Embroidered Scuba Knit Blue Dress. It was beautiful and Olivia loved the cutout in the back.

She had no idea where they were going but she was excited. The women help her get ready. Her hair was half up and half down. It was tousled. She loved it. Her make-up was heavy but natural at the same time. She tipped them and went back into the room and got dressed.

She came out and looked for Fitz but could not find him. Finally she looked outside and saw Fitz talking to a gentlemen.

Fitz turned around and Olivia was caught off guard by how sexy he looked. He was in a Hugo Boss Two-Button Navy suit. He had no tie on and the tops buttons of his shirt was left open. His hair was geld back. It had that old Hollywood feel.

Olivia smiled. Fitz came over and kissed her. He grabbed her hand to bring her over to the gentlemen.

Fitz said, _"Brian, I want to introduce you to my lovely girlfriend who will one day be my wife Olivia Pope. Livvie this is Brian Smith and he is a celebrity photographer out of Miami."_

Brian smiled, _"Hi Ms. Pope it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you. You are even more beautiful that Fitz told me."_

Olivia smiled, _"Thank you. Please call me Olivia. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

Brian excused himself to finish getting things set up.

Fitz turned to her, _"We are doing a photo shoot on the beach Livvie. You have no pictures since college. From now on I want you to have photos that you can go back on and look at all the good times you have. Brian is going to do a session with us together and individually."_

Olivia was excited. The ocean was a perfect back drop. The only part that Olivia was not aware of is that he was going to use these pictures for their save-a-dates that would be going out in the next two weeks. He was also going to use one for their rehearsal dinner and reception.

Their session with Brian was a blast. Olivia felt like a princess. The pictures of her and Fitz were her favorite. It was one thing to know that you are in love with someone. It is another that the camera captures it.

Brian smiled as they looked at the pictures he took,_ "You guys radiate love. It is nice to see that true love still exists."_

They smiled and thanked Brian. Olivia enjoyed their session. Once Brian left a car pulled up. Fitz told her they had to go. All she needed was her purse. He had already packed their bags up. She grabbed it and they left. A short time later they arrived at the air strip. Tom was waiting for them. He greeted them and helped them into the plane.

Once Olivia got in her seat she noticed two bags that they had not originally had, and another bag dress. It is when she realized that Fitz had prepared for this and left these behind. Tom announced they were on their way to Miami.

Olivia was looking forward to more excitement. They landed three hours later and a limo was waiting for them. Olivia thought they were headed to a hotel so she was surprised to see them pulling up to a marina.

Olivia turned to Fitz,_ "Why are we at a marina with boats?"_

Fitz smiled, _"Baby this is our hotel until Monday. I wanted this birthday to be over the top. One that you actually get to celebrate be one you could look back on for years. I thought outside the box and rented a yacht for the next couple of days. We will celebrate your birthday on a yacht, but if you would prefer something else than that is fine."_

Olivia shook her, _"Don't you dare change a thing you have planned. From the moment I woke up Thursday this has been the best time in my life. The scary part is that with you I know that it will only get better. It is a risk that I am more than willing to take with you."_

Fitz smiled_, "I love you so much. Seeing you smile and laugh as you have these last couple of days has been everything to me. I feel like I am doing something right."_

Olivia smiled and then leaned over and whispered to him, "_You are definitely doing a lot right."_

Fitz had chartered a 70' Azimut Luxury Motor Yacht with Jet Skis. It was luxury on water. They were greeted by the Captain and his First Mate. Shortly after they got on board they took off. Olivia enjoyed seeing Florida from the water. She enjoyed the freedom she felt at that moment.

Fitz came behind her and wrapped his arms around her and she melted. They watched the sun set. It had to be one of the most romantic things ever. They went to the master bedroom and changed.

They went out on the deck. Fitz came out with a picnic basket. There was a bottle of wine, finger sandwiches, salads, strawberries, and cupcakes for deserts. Fitz was seated on the lounger and Olivia was in between his legs. They fed each other and talked about anything and nothing. Fitz set his phone to go off at midnight so they could officially begin celebrating Olivia's birthday.

Once they finished with dinner they laid in the lounger in silence enjoying just being with each other. The sound of the ocean was their music. They were beyond relaxed. The alarm went off and Olivia started laughing. Fitz alarm was the birthday song. Fitz turned it off.

Fitz pulled her in his lap. He grabbed her face and smiled,_ "Happy Birthday to My Amazing Woman who has turned my life upside down and made it better. Happy 34th Livvie. This is a first of many we will celebrate."_

Olivia smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. She needed him to feel her love. They broke apart.

Olivia had tears in her eyes. She shook her head so Fitz wouldn't say anything,_ "I am thankful to be even celebrating a birthday. When I was with Jake my birthday meant that it was another year of torture. I hated the thought of being around to be beat some more. Now being here with you and feeling your love for me makes me look forward to my next birthday which is major in itself. I love you baby. I really do."_

Fitz wiped her eyes, _"I love you to babe. Here is your first birthday gift from me."_

Olivia frowned, _"Baby you have done more than enough for my birthday. I wasn't expecting you to buy gifts for me on top of all the money you have spent with the house, the yacht, the brunch, and the photo session."_

Fitz nodded, "_Livvie, let me do this. This is our first year where we get to celebrate the holidays, our birthdays, and just being together. I'm not trying to buy you. I am just creating memories for the both of us, but especially you. Each year you were with Jake you had to look back and think about the abuse he inflicted. With me I want you to look back and reflect on my love for you. This being our first I'll admit is over the top. I can't promise not to spoil you but in the future other than major birthdays which next year we turn 35 won't be as grand. I need to create this memory for you and you need this memory to know this is what you deserve."_

Olivia nodded, _"Okay" Fitz smiled, "Okay"_

Olivia took the wrapped package and opened it. She jumped off his lap with glee. Olivia had a love of technology. She always had. In front of her was the 13 inch MacBook Pro with Retina Display. She had been eyeing it for a while, but it was close to two grand just for the laptop. Money wasn't the issue. Sometimes she still felt like she was with Jake where he counted the pennies she spent when she went to the grocery store.

Olivia sat it down and went over and hugged Fitz. Fitz smiled glad that she liked her laptop.

Fitz smiled, _"At home is a case, mouse, and printer to go with it."_

Olivia nodded. Fitz grabbed everything and they made it to their room. They changed and got in bed. Olivia slept better when Fitz held her. She felt safe. He pulled her into him and she immediately went to sleep.

Olivia woke up at three in the morning with this ache between her thighs. At first she tried to make her brain think it away. That was not working so she closed her thighs together tightly trying to think of things to make it go away.

Needless to say nothing was working. Olivia was confused. She went almost a year in the same household with this man, months being in the same bed as him, and now after less than 48 hours her body needed him.

This was pathetic. What was she suppose to say? Hey baby, can you stick your dick in meet and make this ache in my thigh go away?

Fitz woke up because Olivia was figiting in the bed. When he opened his eyes he was concerned that she had a nightmare. That thought changed when he watched her closing her thighs together tightly. It was funny watching her. He thought about making her suffer and forcing her to tell him what she wanted. He quickly remembered that she never had that type of relationship.

Fitz leaned over since her back was to him, _"I can help you with that you know."_

Olivia was so embarrassed. She wouldn't turn around and look at him. What was wrong with her?

Fitz remained patient,_ "I want you as much as you want me. I've wanted you since the day I rescued you. I'm just a patient man. I wanted it to be good for both of us. It is nothing wrong with wanting me. You can always have me when you want, however you want, and as many times as you want me."_

Olivia still wouldn't turn around and face him. However it was the tone in which he spoke that took her for a moment. As she lay there she realized the problem wasn't Fitz. It was her. She hated having to have sex with Jake even once. They was no intimacy, no foreplay, no love. He fucked her until he was satisfied. Fitz had made love to her. Her body enjoyed feeling like that. It is why it wanted more. It is why it needed more. She began to realize that he body would never tire of the things that Fitz did to it.

Olivia couldn't face him yet but she opened up her legs. Fitz took her leg and draped it over him. He was hard thinking about being in Olivia again. He slid two fingers in her clit. He made sure that she was ready. Once he knew she was ready he replaced his cock with his fingers.

He knew that she was still adjusting to his girth. He waited a few moments to make sure she was okay. She nodded her head. He entwined his fingers with hers and began to thrust in and out of her pussy. She was so wet. The moans that came out of her made him even harder. Everytime he hit her spot she made this hissing sound that turned him on. He never attempted to speed up. He knew she was ready to come. She was half moaning and half hissing.

Fitz pulled her back and they were now chest to chest. He began to thrust in her a little harder. Their hands were still entwined.

Fitz leaned over and began to whisper in her ear, _"Remember this is your dick now. You never have to ask for what is yours. I want this to be the last time I wake up and see my woman suffering when what is hers is laying beside her. Do you understand?"_

Olivia nodded

Fitz shook his head, "_That is not good enough. I need to hear you. Otherwise I'll think you are not accepting that this is yours."_

Olivia couldn't think. This man had turned her brain into mush. She could let him stop. She mustered up everything in her to respond,_ "I understand Fitz. It's mine. I'm about to cum Fitz."_

Fitz never stopped pumping in and out of Olivia,_ "I know baby. Let go. I know you are ready to cum. It's okay. I'm right here."_

Fitz kept pumping in and out of Olivia. She finally let go and her orgasm took Fitz with her and he emptied his seed in her.

They just laid there for what seem like forever. They were sticky. Fitz got up to take a shower. He didn't want Olivia to feel like she owed him any explanation. He expected their to be some reservations when they finally had sex. Honestly he would rather they stopped if it caused her any emotional damage.

Olivia lay there. Fitz had a big dick and he knew what to do with it. More than that he knew how to tread and deal with her emotions. As she lay there she felt bad. It seemed like he was always playing second fiddle to the damage that Jake caused. He never flinched. He never got down. Jake was not winning tonight. Fitz was number one.

Olivia jumped up and went into the bathroom. She opened up the shower door. He turned around and looked at her. He honestly did not know what was happening.

Olivia face was serious, _"Did you mean what you said in the bed?"_

Fitz nodded, _"Yes, you know I would never intentionally lie to you."_

Olivia smiled, _"Good. I want you to fuck me. You have made love to me twice. You are so worried about causing me emotional damage that you really haven't gotten to enjoy being with me. If that is mine they take me against the wall and fuck the shit out of me. Make me scream. Imprint my walls with your cock so when I wake up later I know you are mine."_

Fitz looked at Olivia. He picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist,_ "Are you sure?"_

Olivia smirked, "_I'm sure if this is mine. If not then maybe we should talk..."_

Olivia never got to finish that statement before Fitz thrust in Olivia. She wasn't sure if fuck was the appropriate word now. Fitz wasn't thrusting in and out of her. He was more like pistoning in and out of her. She eventually gave up and allowed him total control.

Olivia had to eat her words. Fitz fucked the shit out of her in the shower. The water and him kissing her drowned out some of her screams. The fact that she lost her voice at the end was funny. She had never felt like that. It was rough, but it was good. When he was done her legs were weak. She held onto him while he bathed them. He dried her off and lotioned her body. He got them back in bed a little after five.

Fitz was up again at ten. He put some clothes on and went up to the flybridge seating. He wanted to enjoy the weather and get some air.

His mind was still on last night. He gave Olivia what she wanted. It was good. It actually was too good. He shouldn't have done it.

Olivia woke up a little after Fitz left. When he got out of bed her body felt that safety net was no longer there.

She got up and put some clothes on when her phone rang. She looked at it and seen it was her mom.

Olivia answered,_ "Happy Birthday Sweetie"_

Olivia realized it was both her moms.

_"Thank you"_

_"We didn't want to call to early. We figured you guys would be doing your thing."_

_"We went to bed a little after midnight after I opened my first gift."_

_She left out the waking up and going back to bed._

_"That's good so what have you gotten. He wouldn't tell us anything."_

Olivia explained what they had done since arriving in Florida. Her moms were too funny talking about needing a man to treat them that way. It made her pause and think about how well Fitz really treats her.

"_Well honey I am sure that he has a day planned for you so we'll let you go. We just wanted to talk to you on your birthday for a minute now that we can again."_

_"I know and I am glad to talk to you. I love you both"_

_"We love you to baby."_

Olivia ended the call. Both Maya and Jenny noticed Olivia's tone change when they said they needed a man like Fitz. Fitz was obviously not in the room with her because she would have said something or he would.

They looked at each other and immediately called Fitz's phone. Fitz seen one of his mom's number so he answered.

_"Hi moms. Livvie is not with me."_

_"Hi sweetie. We know. We just talked to her."_

_"Oh okay. Is everything okay?"_

_"Well we were going to ask you that. You seem to be a little down for a man who is on a yacht in the middle of the ocean with the love of his life."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm a little tired. Everything is fine."_

_"Fitz"_

_"Mom, I am fine. I guess I am doing some soul-searching. I wonder if I want Livvie so much that I am forcing things. You know that only makes me a nicer version of Jake."_

_"Is that what concerns you? Jake"_

_"Sometimes I close my eyes and I feel like he is in the room with us. She is better but there are just times where I realize more than others the number that he did on her._

_Olivia heard Fitz and followed his voice. She was about to walk up to him when she head him talking, and then she heard him crying. Like sobbing. Olivia froze._

_"Mom, what if love is not enough. What if all of this is too much and she is afraid to tell me? It would hurt but I would walk away as long as she was happy. She is my world. We are worth millions. I am smart, but I don't think I'm enough_."

Olivia gasped. Tears came to her eyes. She listened to what her moms were going to tell him.

"_Honey I need you to breathe. When I say breathe I mean not just now so you can stop crying and get the air back in your lungs, but breathe in the fact that Olivia is there with you. Jake did a number on you too. He damaged Olivia physically, mentally, and emotionally. Jake damaged you mentally and emotionally the day he took Olivia from you. You lost and the fact that you lost to a man who didn't give a damn about her ate at you_."

Fitz said nothing.

Jenny said, "_Did you tell her?"_

Fitz knew what she meant. Olivia sat on the bottom steps curious now more than ever.

_"No, I can never tell her. She can't take on any more blame."_

_"I don't think Olivia will see it that way once she thinks about it. Initially it would be a tough pill to swallow, but maybe then would she really know how much you love her."_

_"Yeah mom. I loved her so much that I attempted to kill myself not once but four times. The last time the both of you brought me home and stayed by my side for months."_

_"Damn right we did. We would do it again to save either one of you. When you lose someone who you love you do crazy things. You tried. You tried to party, you tried to drink, illegal drugs were never your thing. You just wanted the pain to go away."_

_"She would never forgive herself and my decisions are not on her"_

_"You are right, but what would Olivia think if she find out that Jake was sending you messages of Olivia saying how much she hates you? How we kept them and had Huck to listen to them, and he found that Jake had edited the tapes. That last suicide attempt where we really almost lost you Huck later found that Jake probably made her read what he wrote. He to this day probably has no idea what Jake had done."_

_"Mom, please can we let it go_?"

"_Yes if you can. She is not the only one fighting to get over Jake. You are a better man than Jake, because Olivia's happiness is everything to you. What I think is that you are selfish in remembering is that your happiness means everything to her too. You let her believe that you only suffered when she left with Jake when that damage was minimal. Jake got off on making you both suffered. He knew Olivia wanted out. That is why he threaten her with the only things that mattered to her. He knew that you lived off the hope that she had some type of feelings for you. He set out to destroy that, because Jake thought he had a backup plan if Olivia got from under his thumb. You guys would hate each other. He never realized that true love conquers all. Now the both of you have to decide if Jake gets to keep winning. You suffer in silence. That aided your heart attack. We want you around. Olivia wants you around. She talks to us about a future with you. I know that you are working with Dr. Sherry but at some point Olivia deserves to know. Did you ever think it could help her to know that her choosing Jake was not the thing that caused you the most pain_?"

Fitz sat on the deck and cried. He thought about those years and the torment that Jake caused. Only his moms and Huck knew about it and the suicide.

"_You are right. When we get home I will talk to her. Today is her day. This time is for her. I'm not ruining that. I love you both and I'll call you Monday night when we get home."_

_"Love you too."_

The call ended. Olivia was confused. What Jake did to her was beyond heart breaking. However to hear that he tormented Fitz with their relationship. That those recordings that he forced her to make where he told her it was to get Fitz out of her system he was actually sending to him. That night that he promised not to beat her if she recorded that statement where she said that she hated she ever met Fitz. She was glad he was out of her life. She prayed she never seen him again was actually sent to him, and that he tried to kill himself and almost succeeded was too much. She ran towards a bathroom.

Fitz heard her. He ran down to find her in the bathroom. He saw that she was sick. He thought it was sea sickness. He got down with her and held her hair. He rubbed her back. When she finished he flushed the toilet and picked her up and took her to their bathroom. She brushed her teeth and rinsed out her mouth. He bought her a bottle of water. She smiled at him. She knew when she was pregnant that he would never leave her side.

She looked up at him. She noticed his face was pale. She could see the dried tear stains. Fitz quickly washed his face and told her that he had sat outside too long.

Olivia decided to wait to they got home to talk about what Jake did to her. She needed more time to sort through her emotions. She was determined to enjoy their day.

Fitz smiled, _"Better now."_

Olivia smiled, "_Yeah much. I jumped up when my phone rang and I think being on the water it threw me off, but I am ready to go now."_

Fitz hugged her, _"Good_"

They put on some shorts and a t-shirt with flip-flops. Olivia hair was in its curly state in a ponytail.

Fitz grabbed their documents if they were needed. He made sure that he had his wallet. They put their shades on and met the Captain who helped them out. He told Olivia happy birthday and enjoy their time in the Bahamas which was another surprise to Olivia. He let the Captain know when to expect them back.

Olivia loved to hike so he had arranged for them to explore Ben's Caves. They spent hours exploring and enjoying the scenery and the weather. They stopped and ate lunch. They walked along the beach. Fitz gave Olivia a piggy back ride again. As they got closer to the yacht he put her down. She turned around and kissed him. She held his face and looked at him.

Olivia looked at him, _"I love you. You are my everything. I promise to protect you with every fiber of my being the same as you do for me. You are my life. This is a two-way street. I need you to know that."_

Fitz nodded, _"I do Livvie. I promise"_

They kissed once more. They went back and changed. Fitz went into another room to shower and change. When she walked into their master bedroom there were a dozen purple roses and Casablanca lilies european wrapped. She knew that purple roses meant romantic feelings and loyalty. She looked up Casablanca lilies and read that it meant celebration. Beside it was a dress and sandals to wear for dinner. It was a Jason Wu Corded Lace Dress with Flounce Hem. She straightened her hair and put it in a high pony tail. She put on some light make-up and finally her dress and shoes.

Olivia met Fitz up on the deck. He helped her off the yacht. They went back to the beach that now had a tent with a romantic dinner for two. There was a bottle of Shiraz waiting for them. Soft romantic music was in the background. There was a server there. He brought them chilled shrimp to start their dinner. Next they had a caesar salad. Their dinner was beef tenderloin with garlic mashed potatoes and steamed asparagus. For dessert they shared a pineapple tart.

The meal flowed. The server kept stayed out their way. After their meal Fitz asked Olivia for a dance. They danced under the tent. They were in their own world.

Olivia looked up at him, "_The next time I dance with you like this I want it to be our wedding day_."

Fitz smiled, _"Deal_"

They walked back to the yacht. They went to their room and changed into their pajamas. Olivia noticed three gifts on the bed. They had little tags on them that said one, two, and three.

Olivia moved to sit between Fitz's leg. She opened the first box. It was a Tiffany Sterling silver charm bracelet. She remembered telling him in college she always wanted one.

She thanked him and opened up the second box. It held four charms. One was a Tiffany blue box, the next was a heart that said "I Love You, the third was a dog charm that was white gold with diamonds, and the fourth was an alphabet heart with the letter "O" in rose gold like her ring.

She held it together to open up the third and last gift which was a Prada Nylon Dog Carrier that she had looked to get for Pransome. In that moment it made her miss her dog. Their moms were baby-sitting him.

She leaned back and let him hold her. She thanked him. She told him how much she appreciated everything that he done to make this birthday special. It was everything that she wanted and more.

Fitz got up and moved the boxes off the bed. Olivia put the charms on her bracelet and he put it on her wrist for her. They turned on the TV and found a movie. At some point during the movie they fell asleep.

Monday morning they woke up early and ate a light breakfast. They would arrive back in Miami at five. They spend their day in the water. They used the jet skis and they went snorkeling. They ate lunch and took a shower and put comfy clothes to travel in. They packed and made sure they had all of their belongings. Tom met them at the marina to help Fitz get everything off. The First Mate also assisted. Fitz made sure to leave him and the Captain a generous tip for their help. They had helped him make some things possible that were not part of their job responsibilities.

While Fitz and Tom were getting everything loaded Olivia sent an email to Harrison, Abby, Stephen, Huck, Quinn and Georgia telling them that they would not be in the office tomorrow. They had some business they needed to handled. They could be reached on their cell if an emergency came up. Olivia had hired a young woman named Lauren as their assistant. She was working with them in the D.C. office but would be relocating with them to California. Olivia liked her the moment she hired her so she offered her the option to move as soon as they began to put a timeline in place. She was being given the same package that Tom was offered. Olivia emailed Lauren to reschedule any meeting they had which she didn't see it being many as they were handling less and less in D.C. She told Lauren the same thing that she could be contacted if any emergency came up. She also told Lauren that she only had to work a half a day since she and Fitz would not be in. She asked her to check in with everyone before she left to make sure they were okay.

Fitz came onboard and sat beside her. She put her phone away and held his hand. Tom came on the speaker letting them know they were about to take off. They settled in for the flight back which ironically was a little shorter than coming to Florida.

They landed and got everything in the car that was waiting for them. They got home and got everything in the house.

They called their moms to let them know they were home and would be by after work to pick up Pransome.

Fitz had complained of a headache when they were in the air. It had not gotten better since they got back. Olivia decided to go ahead and tell him she had emailed everyone that they would be taking another day out the office. She didn't tell him why she made the call. He assumed she was just tired.

Olivia helped Fitz change. She went and got him some medicine and a bottle of water. She laid with him until he fell asleep.

She went to their office. Her mind was fully on what Jake had done to Fitz. She was trying to decide what she was going to say to Fitz.

**A/N-Did I throw you for a loop? For some I did. I know that many never thought about all that Jake done. Remember he knew that deep down Olivia had feelings for Fitz. He was smart enough to know those feelings wouldn't just go away. It is why he attempted to play them against each other. Next chapter is Olivia dealing with what Jake did to Fitz. Also Thanksgiving is up next. I will them do a time jump and move to Christmas**.


	14. Healing Old Wounds

Olivia sat in their office. She pulled up Fitz's computer. His screen saver was her. His background was her. He was her everything. Now she had to be his.

She got her Macbook and begin to set it up. It made her think of something. She called Huck. The man never slept it seemed.

Huck answered on the second ring, _"What's up Liv."_

_"Hi Huck. I need a favor"_

_"Anything"_

_"I need you to email the voice mails and the video that Jake sent to Fitz. I also need the details on each one of his suicide attempts, and before you lie to protect me I already over heard our moms talking to him on my birthday about it. I know you are the only one who knows other than them."_

_"Okay. Is he okay Liv?"_

_"He wants to be for me."_

_"I'll send you everything and it will only take a minute to reach you because I have everything in one file, but I'll only send it to you on one condition."_

_"What is that Huck?"_

_"That it won't set you back. He promised me that when he got you to see Dr. Sherry that he would see her too. You are his everything and it would break him if you started having major problems again."_

_Olivia sighed, "I promise I'll be fine. I won't be if I don't help him. I need him to understand my love can heal him just like his has helped heal my wounds, but I need to know what happened. I can't hide from this. He didn't hide."_

_"Okay Liv. I sent it. Please don't make me regret this."_

_"You wont"_

The call ended. Olivia went and fixed a glass of wine and grabbed her headphones. She listened to each one of the voice mails. She didn't recall any one voicemail, but she seen where Huck noted that he thought certain areas he thought were edited her saying things and put it together. She remembered saying somethings. Jake would often get her drunk and get her riled up and record her.

She pulled up the video. She would never forget that night. Jake came in the house mad. Some deal had fallen through. He was drunk but functional. He slapped her and told her to get out of his face. Later that evening he came in the room with a video camera and a paper with a long statement.

He gave her two choices; read what he wrote and make it sound convincing or he would beat her till he was tired. She took the paper and read it and looked up at him. He had a smirk on his face. "_Just in case you try to leave I'll send it to him and let him think this is how you felt about him."_

Jake throwing Fitz in her face made her angry enough to spit. It made it easy to read the statement. The venom was there. It was real. It just wasn't directed at Fitz but Jake. Looking at it convinced her she meant it even though she knew the circumstances.

She opened up Fitz's record. The first three attempts were using alcohol and sleeping pills. The fourth which was after he received the video he went to their house in the Hampton's. They spent time there every summer since high school. A week just them and their friends and then a week with their moms where the four of them would do family activities. He took close to a full bottle of ambien, he drank a lot of alcohol, and then went and sat inside his car in the garage where carbon monoxide was building up. He would have succeeded but he left the video up in his room and Huck seen it when he came to check on him. He had put a tracker on Fitz's cars because they were concerned about his mental state which is how they found him so quickly.

He spent three weeks in the hospital. Jenny brought him home and she and her mom took care of him around the clock. Her mom called a therapist who was her friend who came to the house to see Fitz. He talked but when it came to her he shut down. His brain could not process anything that had to do with her.

Time helped Fitz move on as much as possible. He went on to Yale and studying and doing volunteer work helped him. He tried to hate Olivia, but he couldn't. When they decided to open up the firm he put all of his energy into the firm until she called.

As she finished reading she still didn't understand why he didn't hate her. Why when she called he never expressed anger? Was that day coming? She needed to know so she called her mom.

Maya answered, "_Liv, it's late. Is everything okay?"_

Olivia sighed, _"No not really."_

Maya sat up in bed, "_What is it baby?"_

_"I heard you and ma talking to Fitz on my birthday. He didn't see me. I haven't told him I know about the suicide attempts or what Jake did to him. Huck sent me everything. I watched the video. I read about his recovery. What I don't understand is why he has never shown anger towards me? Do you think that will come down the road?"_

Maya took a breath before speaking,_ "No Livvie. You'll never see Fitz angry with you. First of all Huck had already told him that he thought that you were forced to read the statement. He explained to Fitz that Jake probably did something to rile you up so that the anger was genuine. Next he made peace that being mad at you got him no where. He told us one day that he had a choice. He could wait for the love of his life and move on and let go of any anger he had or he could stay angry and settle for second best. Deep down he knew you were not happy. For awhile he would tell anyone who would listen. Then he stopped but we knew he still felt that way. Finally, he would never do anything that would set your recovery back. You heard him. Some men try to do right by their woman because it gets them plenty of sex, time to hang out with their guys, or to get something in return. They are few men like Fitz. It is one of the reasons I love him so much and especially for you. Fitz believes with all his heart God put him here to love you. Life meant nothing until you came back. You give him purpose and meaning baby. That man would walk the ends of the earth for you, and the only pay he wants is for you to be happy_."

Olivia had long ago started crying. Maya allowed her time to take in everything that she said. She hoped that it would help.

Maya spoke, _"Liv are you okay? Did what I say make any sense or help?"_

Olivia responded, "_It did mom. I have to go. Get some rest. I love you_."

Maya knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of her daughter now, "_I love you too. Call me later."_

Olivia ended the call. She thought about everything her mother said. For the first time she really thought about Fitz. From the first time they met the instantly clicked. They had so much in common including pain. Olivia missed her dad to some extent but he was never around. Being a doctor was more important than family. He thought money made everything right. Fitz's dad lived off power and money. His mother however thought money was only good if you remembered that it could be gone tomorrow. She was never disrespectful to people who had less than her. Her mom was the same way.

When they got to college Olivia got so comfortable with Fitz being her friend that she never wanted to chance him not being in her life. She played it safe and lost.

Olivia got up and filled her wine glass. She sat in the living room. She had her phone and she began to look at pictures of them. She could see how happy they were together. For the first time she became angry at Jake. It was one thing to abuse her and to manipulate her, but what he did to Fitz was unforgivable. She would make him pay. She wasn't sure how but she would think of something. In the meantime she had to fix them.

All Olivia could think about was how close she came to losing him. He had given up. He was lost. That scared her. Olivia was so deep in thought that she did not hear Fitz come in the room.

Fitz had watched her for a couple of minutes. She was deep in thought. He was curious to what was going on considering they had no major case going on at the moment.

Fitz walked in the room and sat down across from her. They looked at each other. As Olivia looked at him she had to fix this. He couldn't be the only one holding them up.

Fitz asked, "_Are you okay? Something seems to be bothering you."_

Olivia nodded. She decided to see how honest he was going to be with her,_ "Something is bothering me. Do you feel up to talking?"_

_"Yes, I am fine. Let's talk"_

_"Ok, after we went our separate ways did you ever try to commit suicide_?"

Fitz stopped and looked at her. He never wanted to be one of those men that lied to his woman so he decided to be honest, _"Yes I did."_

"_Was it more than once?_

_"Yes"_

_"Did Jake have anything to do with it?"_

_Fitz looked up. He had a feeling she found out. "Yes, but I get the feeling you knew this already, correct?"_

_"Yes, but I needed to make sure that the kid gloves remained off and you were still being honest with me."_

_"I promised I would. So I take it you know. How did you find out?"_

_"On my birthday I heard you talking to our moms. That was the real reason I got sick."_

Fitz jumped up. He couldn't believe that she didn't say anything. He ruined her day. How could he be so stupid?

Olivia got up and went over to him. She grabbed his hands and pulled him back over to the couch.

Olivia smiled, _"Nothing was ruined. It was still a great day. It was still the best birthday ever. It was a shocking moment, but that's just it. It was a moment_."

"_I'm sorry Olivia. That is not how I wanted you to find out. I was going to tell you. Our moms were right you had a right to know."_

Olivia nodded, _"I know. I didn't discuss it in Florida because one I wasn't going to let Jake ruin another moment for us and two I needed time to sort through my emotions before we talked._

Fitz nodded, _"I understand"_

Olivia said,_ "I need you to listen to me and not interrupt, okay?"_

Fitz nodded

Olivia began, _"Huck was right. Jake in a way forced me to make the video. He gave me the option to get beat or record the video. The reason the anger felt so real is because it was. It just wasn't at you. When he handed me the statement he wrote he laughed and said that for when I was stupid enough to try to leave he would send you the video so you would hate me. I had no idea it was his intent to send the video the whole time. I don't recall any of those voice mails. He would get me drunk and angry and I would say things. The fact that I have caused you so much pain and yet you fought through it not only for yourself but for me shows me the type of man that you are. I wish that I had been brave enough to know that you would have never let anything happen to us, and if by the off-chance we didn't work out we could remain friends. I was scared. My dad was never around. He always threw money at us to try to keep us happy. I didn't know how a real man treats a woman. I didn't know until 10 months ago. Without a doubt I am in love with you. Honestly I fell more in love with you in the last couple of days. Your love for me is something I wished others could see and feel. You work so hard to make me better. Now it is your turn. I can't continue down this road of happiness and peace unless you are with me. It frightens me to read and know how close I was to never getting this with you. While we both say that Jake has no say in our relationship we have given him power over us and it needs to stop. I need you to love me without fear. If you are rough with me like you were in that shower know I want it. I know the difference between rough love and rough hate. You have forgiven me and now I need you to forgive yourself. Not only do I want a life with you I need a life with you. I need the love you give me every minute of every day for the rest of my life. We can't forget about Jake, but a time will come and we will make him pay. Until then we get him back by showing him that he didn't win. He didn't ruin us he strengthened us."_

Olivia climbed on Fitz's lap and she just held him. She let him sob. She let him feel his pain. She allowed him time to understand that he was still the man in this relationship, but that he had feelings. The whole time he cried she just kept whispering she loved him in his ear over and over. He held her.

Fitz no longer felt the need to be so strong. He felt comfortable admitting that he was weak. He never wanted her to see him as that. However as she held him he didn't feel weak. He felt loved and understood.

Fitz didn't let go of her as he spoke, _"It hurt to hear your voice. It felt lie you were taunting me. The video was the last straw. I snapped. It wasn't out of anger at you. It was because of the loss of you. In that moment as I watched that video over and over I felt you slip out of my reach. I guess up until that point I always felt you were within reach. When I lost that I saw no hope to stay around. It was hard at first. The hospital recovery. Our moms watching over me. The counseling most thought was a failure, but it wasn't. It allowed me to move on without you, but still keep you close to my heart. I tried to hate you but I couldn't. For the longest I was angry. I was frustrated that you didn't trust us enough. Finally I let it all go. It go me no where. The only way I could live is with the thought that someday we would get it right. We would at least find our way back to each other and become best friends again_.

Olivia moved so they were now looking at each other, "_So you would have accepted remaining friends with me even though you wanted more."_

_"Yes, because at the end of the day I just needed you to be happy and deep down I felt that wherever you were you were not."_

_"That is why you got so mad when I went to Hawaii."_

_"I accepted that you need to take the trip and spend time with yourself. I just hated that I felt you had no wish to fix us."_

_"I wanted to. I just didn't know how. I knew that I could accept whatever the others gave me including my mom. If they rejected me I could accept it, but if you rejected me I knew it would kill me."_

_"Ditto"_

_"Fitz, I'm so angry with him. He has to pay at some point."_

_"We'll think of something. Until then like you said we move him out of our lives."_

_"Good, can you take me to bed and make love to me in our home. We have another day before we have to return to work"_

_"With pleasure."_

Fitz picked Olivia up and took her into their bedroom where they made love until the wee hours of the morning.

The next couple of weeks had been busy for Fitz & Olivia. The office in D.C. had several open cases and Olivia & Fitz had taken on two long-term clients. One was based out of California. There were a tech company that offered cloud management. They needed help with building their brand and the co-owners were concerned with a couple of executive who may be trying to steal information to sell. The other company was based out of Oregon. They were an up and coming social networking site that bridged business together. They had to proprietary issues they wanted them to handle.

They were working hard to get the office and their home finished. Lauren had proven to be invaluable and took on a lot for Fitz & Olivia without them asking. She made sure they kept up with their schedules with them working on cases for two offices. She would often drop snacks and lunch at Olivia's desk since she was known to forget to eat. Fitz loved that.

They were also preparing their home for Thanksgiving. They decided that since they would be in California next year they wanted to all have dinner together this year. Since it was the first one with Olivia back they were all excited. No one more than Olivia.

Olivia was slowly getting over fixing dinner. She wanted to cook with her moms this year. Jenny & Maya had purchased all the food so Olivia wouldn't have to worry about that. Abby was baking all the cakes.

The Wednesday before Thanksgiving Olivia only worked a half day. She went home and began to prep food. Their moms got there and the women spent the afternoon and evening in the kitchen. It felt like old times only better. Pransome sat in his bed that Olivia moved near the kitchen door.

Fitz didn't get home till close to nine. He made it to the kitchen to see the three of them laughing. It was a sight to see and made this tiring day worth it. Olivia felt his presence in the room. She seen him and ran around and jumped in his arms and kissed him.

Fitz was shocked. She hadn't really been a PDA type until recently. He held her. She always felt safe in his arms.

He finally put her down and greeted his moms. Olivia had left the room. She came back and told Fitz that she started him a bath. She asked if he was hungry. He told her he was.

They had cooked a lasagna for dinner so she told him that they would wait for him before they sat down to eat. He left the room to enjoy his bath.

Olivia turned around to see her moms smiling at her, _"What"_

They laughed, _"Nothing dear. We just never seen this domesticated Olivia. It's endearing_."

Olivia laughed and looked at Jenny, "_Ma you always told me that you career is important but never forget about your man."_

Jenny smiled, _"I did_."

Olivia laughed, "_I listened_"

"_Good"_

_"Did you guys talk about um him?"_

_Olivia nodded, "We did. It is in its proper place and we are really working on moving forward and not giving Jake any more say over us."_

_"Good because it is what you both deserved. You both have suffered enough to last a life time. Now the good times can begin."_

_"I hope so."_

_"We never asked and I hope that neither of us as your mom are overstepping our bounds, but do you want kids?"_

_"We do and sooner than later before you ask_."

Maya smiled, _"Good. I always saw you as this supermom. Kid on your hip and running your own firm. I'm proud of you. I'm glad that you understand the importance of family and that money doesn't keep it together. Love and respect does_."

Olivia smiled, _"Thanks but I learned that from you and Ma."_

Fitz came in the kitchen and wrapped his arm around Olivia. She enjoyed him holding her. This was the best part of any day. When they came home from work and they just relaxed.

They all went and set the table. Olivia grabbed a bottle of wine. Maya grabbed the salad and the lasagna. Jenny grabbed the plates and forks.

They sat down and enjoyed their meal. They talked about everything. There was still a couple of things that Olivia wanted to finish before bed. After they cleaned the kitchen she sent everyone to their rooms to relax and wind down especially Fitz. Pransome went with his daddy.

Olivia finished up in the kitchen. She went to their bedroom where Fitz was asleep and Pransome was curled up in his lap. Olivia went and took a shower and put on her pajamas and climbed in the bed. Pransome moved to the foot of the bed. Fitz opened his arms so Olivia could scoot in and they went to sleep.

**A/N-Thanksgiving and the beginnings of Christmas is up next.**


	15. The Holiday Begins

**A/N-I try to address all reviews but guest reviews I can not. I noticed a review from someone named Marie. I'm not really sure if what you were saying was meant to be advice or basically call me stupid. Either way I will say that I had no specific expectations, but since I read a lot of stories as well as I write I noticed how the reviews vary. I also noticed that some stories come up when you log in to the Scandal Fan Fiction area while other authors did not. All my previous post had a large response so I wanted to make sure that I had not went off on the deep end. Thank you for pointing out certain things. I respect it. Everyone is not going to be nice or coddle you on this website.**

Olivia was up at five in the morning. She got the turkey and the Cornish hens in the oven. She prepped the ham to go in later.

Pransome was in the kitchen with her so she let him out and started a pot of coffee. They came back in and she gave Pransome a treat and he crawled in the bed. After she washed her hands she began to prep her batter for the sweet potato pies. They were Fitz's favorite. She also made him an apple pie and peach cobbler.

Jenny came in the kitchen and seen Olivia fixing all of Fitz's favorite deserts, _"You are going to make that man marry you when he sees this."_

Olivia laughed, _"That wouldn't be such a bad thing!"_

Jenny smiled, _"It would be a great thing. You would officially be my daughter although it doesn't matter. You might want to take back working with me then."_

Olivia shook her head, _"Never would I regret working with you. When Fitz showed me the office before he showed me the house I told him I was going to miss you guys when we moved. I was excited to learn my moms will be 30 minutes away_."

Jenny nodded, _"I'm looking forward to the move. I think we could all use a fresh start. You and Fitz as a couple. I get to go back home. Do something I love full-time until the grandkids arrive then I think part-time. I want to see them grow. Your mom could use new scenery after surviving cancer_."

Olivia nodded, _"I agree Ma."_

Olivia finished baking all the pies. She checked on the turkey and hens. Her mom came in the kitchen and greeted them.

Maya could tell that Olivia was a little tired, _"Baby why don't you fix you and Fitz a fresh cup of coffee and you and Pransome go jump in the bed with him and watch the Macy Thanksgivings Day Parade. I'll fix breakfast and bring it to you guys."_

"_Mom, you don't have to do that."_

_"I know but I want to. You guys use to watch parts of that parade every year. You are tired. You have been cooking since yesterday afternoon. Relax baby. I got this_."

Olivia agreed. She fixed their coffee and called Pransome. Fitz was just coming out the bathroom. He took the coffee out of her hands and properly greeted her and then kissed her. She told him her mom was cooking breakfast and told her to come in and relax with him.

They climbed in the bed and watched the news. Pransome was in Fitz's lap. Shortly afterwards her mom came in with breakfast. She included a scrambled egg for Pransome. He loved eggs for some reason. They enjoyed breakfast and watched the parade. Olivia fell asleep. Fitz DVR'd so they could go back and watch the rest.

Olivia woke up and showered and got dressed. They all decided to dress down and be comfortable. Olivia got the turkey out and the hens and moved them to the warmer. She put the ham on. She fixed the candied yams and mac & cheese and put them in the oven.

Close to two hours later dinner was done. They had turkey, ham, Cornish hens, fried chicken, yams, mac&cheese, collards, green beans, stuffing, and yeast rolls. For dessert they had sweet potato pies, apple pie, peach cobbler,chocolate cake, apple cake, and a pound cake.

Everyone had arrived at their house for dinner. They sat down to eat. Fitz said the blessing and then he went back to a tradition started by Olivia's mom which was everyone went around the table to say what they were thankful for. Maya started.

_**Maya-I am thankful to be alive and that I was able to beat brest cancer. I am thankful for my family. Jenny, Fitz, and Olivia. I am thankful our family is back together and Olivia is home with us where she belongs.**_

_**Jenny-I am thankful for my family. My two children. Maya for fighting to stick around. I am glad that love won.**_

_**Huck-I am thankful for my family and friends. I am thankful to have a woman who loves me for me, and that I get to work with my friends everyday doing a job that I love.**_

_**Quinn-I am thankful for the opportunity to meet all of you and be accepted and loved by you all. I am thankful to be loved for who I am**_

_**Abby-I am thankful that our family is complete again with Liv back. I am thankful for the success of our firm. I am thankful that I got the chance to follow my heart and be with the man I truly love thanks to the advice of my friends.**_

_**Harrison-I am thankful we are all together.I am grateful God gave us back Liv and we can help her as she has always done for us including helping me get the woman I have truly always wanted. If Olivia had not come back in our lives I might not have fought for Abby. I am grateful for the unconditional love and support I receive at this table.**_

_**Lauren-I am thankful for the opportunity that everyone at this table has provided me. I was lost when my mom died. I had given up and made some bad choices. I never expected to be given a second chance. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for supporting me. Thank you for making me demand more of myself. Thank you for making me a part of your family.**_

_**Stephen-I am grateful that Fitz is the type of friend that wants people to be successful. We left our careers behind because we had to take care of family. It is never a choice we regret. It is nice to have people who understand that and have allowed us to once again go back to our passion without having to choose between family and job.**_

_**Georgia-I am thankful for God placing people in our lives at the right time. We never knew selling a dog would give us back something we missed without having to give up a single thing. I never had many friends but you all are dear friends of mine especially Olivia. You rock. Just who you are makes me want to be better and do better. Your courage & tenacity for life makes me thankful for all that I have.**_

_**Tom-I am thankful that I was patient enough to wait for the right door to open. The day I helped Olivia I did it because my sister was abused. I watched her struggle for years. If it were my sister or girlfriend or wife I would hope that would look out for them. I expected nothing in return, but Fitz offered me everything when I began to work for him & Olivia. I am thankful that I stayed true to myself and I was rewarded.**_

_**Olivia-I am thankful to be alive to see this day. The night I called Fitz I was calling to say good-bye. Instead it was hello back to a life that I deserve. The one where I am here with my family and friends and the love of my life. I love each and every one of you. Mom & Ma you are my world and I can never thank you for all that you taught me. To Fitz the man who has bent over backwards to love me and cherish me and love me unconditionally I thank God everyday that you forgave me so that we can have the life we both want.**_

_**Fitz-I am thankful that every important person in my life is here especially Olivia. I have waited to spend the holidays with the love of my life and our family. Today is that day and it is better than any dream that I ever thought of. You all are important to me. Money can only get you a measure of respect. I am better than no one. I thank my moms for teaching me that. I am thankful for the chance to grow and build with my other half. I love you all**_.

Dinner was great. Everyone laughed and talked about everything and nothing. They drank some of the wine that they had bought in Napa Valley. They ate till they could eat no more and they watched the football games. Fitz was in heaven having all his favorite deserts. Olivia enjoyed entertaining her guest. Pransome didn't care for all the noise so he stayed in their room a lot of the afternoon.

Olivia made sure that everyone packed plenty of food so that there wasn't too much left had asked their moms to stay with them so they could spend some more time together since the office was closed until Monday.

The women went shopping and they all bought things to prepare for their trip to Fiji. Olivia couldn't wait to get to the warm climate. The average temperature in December was around 82 degrees. They had gotten a lot of great deals. Her moms had her trying on summer cocktail dresses. She kept asking why and they told her that she knows Fitz is probably going to take her out to at least one fine dining restaurant in two weeks. Olivia realized they were right so they stopped in a bridal/formal wear boutique and tried several things on. Jenny & Maya said they needed some new formal gowns. Olivia watched them try several on. Olivia fell in love with a Rina Di Montella strapless tulle and lace floor lengthed dress. The bodice had sequins. Jenny & Maya had small figures like her so they looked great. To play it off they each selected another evening gown that was nothing alike. They joked with Olivia they would save the dress for her wedding. She laughed and agreed not knowing she would hopefully seem them in that dress in a month.

December was jammed pack. Olivia was traveling back and forth handling their clients on the West Coast and approving purchases for their home and their office. Fitz was assisting the team with some cases so they could be wrapped up by the 20th. They were flying out on the 21st. His moms were helping him complete the wedding plans. Maya had been a couple of trips to New York to help with the planning. The save a dates had went out. The invitations had went out. Outside of their friends and families Fitz had invited a few more people to attend the wedding and reception. Jeffrey Ballard had been really supportive. He offered his jet to get everyone to Fiji which Fitz accepted since their jet could not accommodate everyone. Lauren had helped him keep up with everything. She thought for Olivia and that helped him especially when his nerves took over.

The month went by fast and they were at the air strip loading up to fly out. Olivia was excited. Fitz didn't tell her much about where they were staying. It was a 16 hour flight so they were all dressed comfortable for the long trip. Olivia had ordered food, drinks, and snacks ahead of time. Tom had stopped by and picked everything up and loaded it onto the plane.

The flight was long but comfortable for everyone since they were on a private jet. They arrived and Olivia was like a little kid. She couldn't believe she was finally in Fiji. Fitz had arranged for a fleet of cars & helicopters to take them around the next couple of weeks. They needed the helicopters to get to the resort. They split up in Helicopters to fly over to the resort. They landed on the resort's helipad. They were taken up the resort where they would be staying and where the wedding would take place. The name of the resort was Likuliku Lagoon. Fitz had rented several of their units. He had reserved 15 Deluxe Beachfront Bure. For them he had reserved the Over-Water Bure.

When they got to the resort everyone was in awe. It was so beautiful and serene. Fitz was so glad he chose to get married here. He went and checked in and left a credit card on file to cover everyone's expenses while they were there. Any activities and extras he was paying for.

Olivia just kept looking at the water. This was everything to her. Fitz came up and grabbed her hand so they could be taken to their room. The over-water bure was just liked it sounded. Their pavilion was over the water. There were only ten pavilions on the resort that were over the water. It was beautiful to go outside your door and look door at the clear blue water.

Fitz was siting in the chair just enjoying the moment. If everything went well then in eleven days he would be married.

He was tired. He went and changed in pajama bottoms and climbed in the bed. Olivia came in and looked at Fitz in the bed. She didn't want to be anyplace but here.

She took off her clothes and climbed in the bed in her bra and panties. She climbed on top of Fitz and began to kiss him. One thing let to another and next thing you know he thrust in her and they were making love.

When they were done they just lay there in each other arms.

Olivia looked up and him, "_It feels so magical here. I bet the weddings here are beautiful."_

Fitz nodded, _"I would imagine that they are especially at sunset. Can you imagine the backdrop_?"

Olivia shook her head,_ "No I don't want to imagine because I'll get jealous of them."_

Fitz smiled, "_No one said you couldn't come back and get married when we get engaged_."

Olivia sat up, _"Really"_

Fitz nodded, _"Really. You said you wanted a wedding this time right."_

Olivia nodded, "_I do. I want our moms to be there. I want Abby, Quinn, and Lauren as my bridesmaids and maid of honor. Huck, Harrison, and Stephen as your groomsman and best man. I want to be a princess for the day in a wedding gown. Sorry_"

Fitz sat up, _"Never apologize about what you want. I promise when the time comes you will get all that and more, okay?"_

Olivia nodded, _"Okay baby. If God lets me marry you I'll take what I can get."_

Fitz embraced her, "_You can have both baby. Me and a wedding that you can look back on for years to come."_

Olivia nodded. Sleep begins to set in. Olivia thought about what it would be like to marry Fitz here or anywhere one day. Fitz was thinking that Christmas could not get here soon enough. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it considering he now had the ring. He took comfort in the fact that it sounded like she would be happy with the arrangements he made. All he wanted was for this New Years to replace the bad memories of last year. She would never look at the New Year as the day she found to survive, but as the day she got to marry the love of her life.

**A/N-So I am stopping there. You all know what is coming up. Let me know what you think. I also added the website so you can see the resort where they are staying and where they will get married...**


	16. Christmas Eve

**A/N-The fun times began with this installment. This is going to be a lot of fluff and fun. I really hope that you enjoy this. With the holidays here I am taking a small break from the drama.**

When Fitz planned the trip to Fiji he arranged for him and Olivia to spend time alone. He knew that once the clock struck midnight on Christmas, and he proposed that they would not have as much alone time with each other.

Fitz had a goal on this trip other than leaving a married man. He wanted it to be the trip of a life time for Olivia. He was okay that they never topped this vacation. It was their first full vacation as a couple. It was their first vacation with their moms in years. Finally, it would be the vacation where they truly became one.

Olivia had decided that trip would be theirs. Jake would have no part in it. She promised herself that she would relax and enjoy herself. She would enjoy the man beside her who had no problem trying to give her the world. She had brought products to style her hair, but for the most part she planned on leaving it in its curly state for most of the trip.

They slept in their first day there. They enjoyed the resort. They enjoyed the breakfast that the resort provided each morning. They made love a couple of times. Olivia was becoming more adventurous. She began to accept her sexuality. While she knew that Fitz had no desire to stray she wanted to make sure that she kept her man satisfied, and wanting her and only her. While she had sex with Jake she would never say they had a sex life, but with Fitz there definitely was one. She knew that he was still hesitant with her at times so she made the effort to show him she wanted more. That is how she ended up on the coffee table, bent over the sofa, and in an adventurous move that shocked the hell out of Fitz outside on the ledge of their bure.

The second day after they had breakfast they stopped by to speak to their moms before they were on their way for a day of adventure. Fitz had lined up for them to enjoy an island hopping tour. When Fitz told Olivia he had purchased a pass they had decided they would spread out their sight seeing. Before they left they would visit the Mamanucas and the Yasawa islands

Today they went to the Mamanucas island. As they begun their day he could not get over the look on Olivia's face. She looked like a kid in a candy store. She was giddy and happy. You could see that she was relaxed and really enjoying her self. It was everything to Fitz to see her like this. He couldn't help himself. He picked her up and kissed her. She was shocked at first but quickly caught up. They finally had to come up for air.

Olivia smiled, _"What was that for? Not that I am complaining?"_

Fitz laughed, _"No reason. I just looked at you and it is great to see you so happy that I wanted to kiss you."_

Olivia nodded, _"It is easy to be happy with you in my life."_

Fitz nodded, _"Ditto_"

They spend a half a day on the island. They did some sight-seeing. They took a ton of pictures and some selfies. They grabbed a snack and walked around some more.

Love was in the air. You could just feel it.

Olivia loved museums when they were in high schools. Anytime they took a trip they always found one to go to. Their next stop was to the Fiji Museum. The glee in Olivia's face said it all.

She looked at Fitz, _"You remembered."_

"_I did. When is the last time you went to one?"_

_"When we took our last trip"_

_"Well we are going to go back to visiting them when we take our vacations. I hope our kids love them as much as you do."_

Olivia smiled. Just the thought of them being on a trip with their family made her happy. God this is all she ever wanted and that was to be happy.

They spent a couple of hours in the museum looking at archaeological and cultural material. Olivia enjoyed understanding the history of Fiji past and present.

Fitz & Olivia enjoyed dinner at Blue Bure. It was a fun low-key restaurant. They offered a variety of cuisines for them to choose from. They laughed and talked and made out and enjoyed being together.

They flew back to the resort and went to visit their friends for a few minutes. As they left them they ran in their moms who were enjoying the trip as well. Olivia showed them some pictures and Maya showed them some of their pictures. After a little bit they went on their way.

Fitz & Olivia made it back to their room and after two rounds of love-making in the shower they crashed for the night.

One more day before Christmas Eve. Today he wanted to get their adrenalin going. After their trip to Florida he realized how much fun they had being in the water. Olivia was an avid swimmer to begin with so it was no surprise to him. When they got back he went online to see what they could get into and found the adrenalin jet ski safari.

When they were on the plane and Fitz showed it to Olivia she flipped. It was a two and a half hour guided activity. They would start by going off shore for a fast jet ski ride around the tropical islands and stop to snorkel.

Both of them were excited to get started. Reading about it was amazing, but the thrill of being on the water and experiencing it was not something that neither could describe. Florida is beautiful, but it had nothing to do on the tropical island that they were experiencing.

When they got back to the resort they tried to tell their family and friends about the experience, but they could not put it into words.

It was a thrilling adventure to say the least. The more that they talked the more everyone realized that the fact they were experiencing this with each other was everything to them. It was magical to see the look on their faces. Apart no one ever seen them as happy as they were together. It made them all the more excited about what was to come.

That afternoon everyone agreed that they wanted to go zip lining. Even their moms were in on the adventure. That night they enjoyed dinner and caught up with each other. They landed at the helipad and went their separate ways. They would all be eating dinner together and bringing in Christmas together tomorrow.

They got back to their room and after their shower they went out on to the deck to enjoy the cool breeze that was coming in. They each were reflecting on the trip thus far.

Fitz was sitting in the lounge chair. Olivia came over and sat between his legs. They sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying one another. It was something that surprised Olivia. She had never been with someone where if they said nothing to each other it was fine. In any other relationship silence meant you were more than likely mad at one another. Not them.

They were looking out at the water.

Fitz asked, _"Are you having a good time?"_

Olivia smiled,_ "I am having the best time. I am with you, my family, and my friends. I am on a trip that I have always wanted to take. I am in love. I can imagine my future and not be scared. I'm not sure it can get any better."_

Fitz nodded. Nerves were beginning to creep in. It had nothing to do with him not wanting to propose, but that he prayed that one everything worked out and two that Olivia was happy. He made sure that all final decisions for the wedding would be made by her. However he was still a little nervous that she may think that he was choosing for her.

Olivia had noticed that as the evening went on that Fitz had gotten quiet like something was wrong.

Olivia leaned back, _"Is everything okay honey?"_

Fitz nodded, _"Yeah baby everything is great. I was just reflecting that's all."_

"_Sure, I'm here if you need me."_

_"I know Livvie. That's why I love you so much. I promise I'm good."_

Olivia smiled and left it alone. They went back in and decided that since they weren't sleepy that they would play a game. They decided on Scrabble. They played until they were tired. Olivia had one once and Fitz had won once. They never finished the third game. The day had finally caught up to them.

Christmas Eve was here. Their first as a couple. Olivia was excited. She felt like a child for some reason. Today the women would be enjoying a day at the spa that was on the resort. It was one of the Christmas gifts that Fitz had gotten for all of them.

After breakfast Fitz & Olivia spent a little time with each other before they went their separate ways. Olivia made her way over to the spa where her moms, Quinn, Abby, Georgia, and Lauren were waiting on her.

Fitz had paid for a package for each of the ladies. They could choose between a healing stone massage or a blissful stone massage. Next they would get either a paradise sugar body glow or a coconut body glow. They would all be getting a hydrating milk bath, island foot wrap, island hand wrap, and a deluxe manicure and pedicure.

The women were thrilled that Fitz had done this for them. They were all changing and getting ready to start their sessions.

Lauren said, _"Olivia that is a really great man although I am sure that I don't have to tell you. He is one of the good ones."_

Olivia blushed. Their moms looked at her. It was a look that they had not seen before. Olivia was content, happy, and in love. She was allowing herself to be happy. It was a moment that none of them would forget as the day, week, and years went forward.

The air had changed. They didn't feel anything suffocating them anymore. They were together and happy. That was what was important.

Olivia looked up with a smile on her face, _"I agree Lauren. Fitz is the best. I could never get any better if I tried, and I don't want to. I never want to do this life without him ever again. The fact that not only does he love me, but my mom has always meant a lot as a friend. However when I found out how he cared for my mom when I wasn't able to is something I can't describe. Most of all I love that he does so much for others like this day. I know that our children will be lucky having him as a dad."_

Jenny smiled,_ "They will be equally as lucky to have you as a mom. You are everything to not only Fitz but to us. I will cherish every gift that we exchange, but our biggest gift was getting you back alive. You have worked hard and fought to be the survivor that you are. I am proud that you are my daughter. Maya and I look at the two of you and know that if nothing else we did okay."_

Georgia said, _"Jenny, you guys did more than okay. You did phenomenal. I have met good people in life, but Fitz and Olivia are a class act. I will never regret taking care of my parents. They took care of me like parents should. They sacrificed for me and helped me to make my dreams come through. However I was disappointed to have to leave a job that I really loved. Stephen was devastated although he never said anything to me. He is a great husband and never complained about us having to relocate. I know that he didn't hold it against me, but I hurt for him because he had been through a lot to get where he was. You guys come in and just give it back to us. You trust us and you offered us an opportunity for more. We finally can see light at the end of the tunnel. We have been able to consider starting our family."_

Olivia smiled,_ "Thanks everyone. I love all of you. Let's enjoy our day that my wonderful boyfriend has set up for us."_

Fitz had told the guys about the jet safari trip that him and Liv had taken. The guys wanted to try something similar to that. The resort offered the Castaway Cave Tour which what they decided to do. The guys went out on jet skis that took him past islands and they also got to visit the cave of the "Castaway" which was a movie with Tom Hanks.

When they got back to the resort they went to have lunch. They sat around making small talk. They noticed that Fitz had not said much.

Harrison looked over to Fitz, _"Are you okay over there man?"_

Fitz nodded, _"Yeah just playing the night in my head. Praying that everything works out okay."_

Stephen smiled,_ "It will. You guys are in love. You have fought for one another and won. I have no doubt that in a week you will take the plunge with the love of your life."_

Fitz smiled. Just the thought of Olivia made his day better._ "I hope so. I love her so much. I want this so bad it hurts. I just hope that she wants it too."_

Huck nodded, _"She does. I could tell that any fear she had left when she learned about what Jake did to you. I could hear it in her voice. She loves you. That was never a question. It's just that when someone messes with your head it changes you. You get lost in what is real and what isn't. I have always respected you, but it grew when I saw how patient you were with her. You never let your emotions dictate her recovery. That's a real man. It's going to happen."_

Everyone had enjoyed their day. It was time for everyone to get ready for dinner. Fitz had made reservations for them. The resort had a festive menu that they had prepared. Fitz had also ordered several bottles of Rockford "Basket Press" Barossa Valley Shiraz for them to enjoy.

Abby & her moms had helped her pick out the dress that she was wearing tonight. Also they had helped her pick out two more dresses that she was not aware of the real reason she packed them. Erin had Facetime while Olivia was trying them on. One dress would be their engagement pictures that Fitz wanted her to have. Brian was flying down to capture their engagement pictures and if everything went well he would be the photographer for the wedding.

The second dress that they selected would be the dress that Olivia wore to their rehearsal dinner. They told Olivia that Fitz had asked that they make sure that she have several nice dresses because he wanted to take her out on the town.

Olivia was wearing an Oscar de la Renta Floral Embroidered Aquamarine Cocktail Dress. She had on matching Jimmy Choo heels. She had curled her hair in spiral curls. She wore light make-up and the diamond necklace and earring set that Fitz had bought for her.

Olivia came out of the bathroom and when she seen Fitz she gasped. She had never seen him look like this. Sexy, handsome, good-looking were not even words that would cover it at this moment.

Olivia remembered their conversation a couple of weeks ago. They talked about how they needed to change their attire when they were not working. Olivia wore pant suits everyday. They were typically neutral color. She had a lot of white and black. She mixed in some soft blues and pinks in, and sometimes she would be bold in her navy and gray. It was her uniform. It screamed that she demanded respect. Fitz was in his three-piece suits. Most of them Brook Brothers. Olivia had added Armani to his collection. They had promised each other that outside of the office they would be more relaxed and open with their clothing choices. Olivia tried to wear skirts and dresses when they went out. She was no longer Olivia Pope but Livvie spending time with her man. Fitz had purchased jeans and blazers. When he wore suits he tried to leave the top buttons open and no tie.

Tonight Fitz was in a Versace Collection. It was a silver metallic two piece suit. All Olivia could think was damn that man was fine. Fitz was looking at Olivia in her dress thinking how sexy she looked. With her heels on her legs were elongated. She was just beautiful.

They smiled at each other. Olivia grabbed her clutch. They had to meet their family. They both knew that if they opened up their mouth at this moment that they would not make it out of their room.

Fitz grabbed the bag with the gifts that they were going to give to their family and friends at midnight. Olivia was excited that they were going back to their old tradition of opening one gift after midnight. They had a gift for each other, but had also decided to give their gifts to their friends tonight.

They made it to the private room that Fitz had reserved. Everyone had arrived at the same time. Olivia had found out during their spa day that Tom & Lauren had been talking for a couple of weeks. They went out on their first date their second night here. Lauren talked about how much she really liked Tom. There was a five-year age difference. Tom was 35 and Lauren was about to turn 30.

Lauren made sure that Olivia did not have a problem with them dating. She owed Olivia for allowing her to get her life in order. She hoped that she could see where things lead with Tom, but if Olivia & Fitz had a problem with it then she would have to stop. Olivia demanded that they see where it led. She not only did not have a problem with them dating, but wished them happiness. It also helped that they were relocating so they didn't have to worry about a long distance relationship. Olivia found out that Tom had talked with Fitz as well. Fitz was just as happy as Olivia was. Olivia & Fitz never felt like their bosses but their friends. It was nice to have them in your corner.

The night was filled with a lot of laughter and good times. Olivia, Fitz, Harrison, Abby, and Huck talked about the good days in college before Jake was in the picture. They all got to learn more about Tom, Lauren, Georgia, and Stephen. Jenny & Maya told them some funny stories about their kids when they were young and stories of them in high school.

It was 30 minutes until midnight. Fitz looked over at Olivia. Olivia looked up at him and seen his eyes were gray.

Olivia frowned,_ "What's wrong Fitz?"_

Fitz shrugged his shoulders and with sadness in his voice said that he was not feeling well. It must have been something that he ate.

The table grew quiet. This was not how they expected to end their night. Life was sucked out of the room that was so lively a few minutes ago.

Olivia got up so she could go with Fitz.

Fitz shook his head, _"No honey. Stay and enjoy more time with everyone. I left your gift in the bag. Do me a favor and open it up your gift last. Call me and I will get up and open mine."_

Olivia shook her head, _"Fitz I'm not staying here to open up a gift when you are sick. That is shallow."_

Fitz pleaded, _"Please stay Livvie. Everyone is looking forward to this. I will be fine. I just need to lay down. Maybe take something so I am fine to enjoy Christmas with everyone. Please for me."_

Olivia finally relented. She hugged him and held him for a minute. Fitz whispered to her that everything was fine.

Fitz left the room. He hated to do this. He hoped that Olivia understood.

It was quiet for a minute. It was a weird vibe. Olivia realized they were concerned about her.

Olivia smiled, _"I'm okay guys. I am a little bummed that Fitz won't be here to open up his gift but things happen. Let's not spoil the evening."_

They began to make small talk. Harrison had set his alarm on his phone to go off at midnight. The phone was singing We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Everyone was laughing and singing along.

Olivia looked around at everyone and seen how happy they all were. This was not a traditional Christmas, but considering they had no children it worked for them. In a year that could easily change for her & Fitz as well as Stephen & Georgia. She was a little sad that Fitz wasn't here, but this wasn't New Years so Olivia could get over it.

Olivia wondered what her gift was. She would find out soon. In the meantime she looked on as the couples exchanged gifts and her moms exchanged gifts with one another.

**A/N-Oh man. Fitz got sick before he could propose. So very sad...**


	17. Dreams Do Come True

**A/N-I have a confession. I wrote these two chapters together, but decided to post them at separate times to keep the suspense. My plan was to hold out until tomorrow, but I am posting now considering I am a little behind with my minor computer issues.**

Olivia was enjoying watching everyone exchange their gifts. It was nice to celebrate Christmas again with the ones you love.

Jake & Olivia would spend Christmas with his family. Olivia enjoyed spending time with Jake's family. It was odd because Jake's dad was nothing like him. Jake would always threaten her before they went to his dad's house. He would threaten her over and over. He got her gifts but they were small and meaningless. He would always tell everyone that they prefer to share their gifts for one another in private. In reality they never really exchanged gifts after their second year together.

Once everyone finished their gift exchange Olivia got up and hand out envelopes to everyone at the table. These gifts were from her and Fitz.

Olivia smiled, _"I want to thank you all for everything that you have done this year for me personally. I could not have survived without your love and support. Thank you for allowing me to step up to the plate, and become part of the team. You are all important to Fitz & I. I love you to pieces. Next year our lives could be very different in a good way. I am beyond happy to be where I belong. No matter where our lives take us I will never leave your side again. I can never leave the love of my life, my moms, and really you are more my family than friends. I love you all."_

Olivia sat down and grabbed her phone to record them opening up their envelopes so that she could show Fitz later.

Harrison & Abby were the first to get theirs open. Inside the card was a personal message that Fitz & Olivia wrote. In each card was a brochure and tickets. They had purchased them a fourteen day all-inclusive luxury Mediterranean European cruise that would take them from Lisbon to Rome. They had also purchased them first class airline seats as well as the extended land package to enjoy Lisbon before they embarked on the cruise and Rome and Italy once the cruise ended.

Harrison & Abby were elated. Abby had always dreamed of visiting Europe. It was something that she talked about quite a bit in college. At the time she didn't have the money. Abby also always envision that she would take the trip with someone who she was in love with. Olivia knew that she loved Harrison, and this was a perfect trip for the two of them. Hopefully they would fall more in love. You could tell how happy Abby was because she was crying.

They got up and hugged Olivia. Abby told the _group, "This is the reason why I could never be mad at her. I know that you love me and care about me. I know who you are. Just so everyone knows I told Olivia about this dream trip in college. This is why she will always be my best friend. She always wanted me to be better. She told me to follow my gut. Thank you for your love. It has helped me through a many of days."_

Harrison thanked her as well. It was special. Magic was in the air. You could feel it. It was building and in about 30 minutes or so it would burst open.

For their moms it was their dream trip that they always wanted to go on. It was a twenty-one day all-inclusive luxury African cruise. They would sail from Perth to Cape Town. They also purchased them the Extended Land Program. Before they embarked on their cruise they would spend time in Perth, Australia, and after the cruise is over they would depart and spend time in Cape Town, South Africa. They had purchased them first class seats and gave them $5,000 each in spending money.

Jenny & Maya were in tears. When Olivia & Fitz were seniors in high school Fitz remembered Maya talking about a mission trip she took to Africa. She was telling them how beautiful many parts of Africa were. We only seen the poor and run down areas, but their was so much more that I wish I could have taken the time to see is what she told them. Jenny was intrigued after listening to Maya. They pulled up Africa and began to look at what the country had to offer. Jenny & Maya said they would take that trip after the kids finished their undergraduate studies. Life got in the way and they never had taken their dream girl trip. Their kids had not forgotten that, and now it was coming true.

Their moms hugged her. Maya spoke,_ "Jenny & I feel like we are in heaven at the moment. Happiness and joy almost don't seem to be the appropriate words at the moment. All we wanted is for our kids to be happy. We never forced them on to one another although we knew that they loved each other more than friends. It is special to see their love allow them to grow together and conquer their fears."_

Jenny smiled,_ "I feel the same way as Maya. It is nice to see that dreams really do come true. Honey I hope that yours continue to come true."_

Huck, Quinn, Stephen, Georgia, Tom, and Lauren all received the same thing. A check for $20,000. The happiness that was in this room would not be able to be duplicated for some time.

Huck who was a man of few words, _"Thank you doesn't seem like enough. You guys pay us a really great salary. We have been paying off our debts so that we could buy a house in a good neighborhood. I know that Quinn told me that she talked to you Olivia about going to law school. You told her to go for it, and you would support and help any way that you could. We thought we would have to choose. You guys made sure we didn't. There aren't enough people like you and Fitz. I really missed you when you were gone. I need you to know that. I don't say a lot, but I need you to know that I missed you, I needed you, and I love you. I am glad you are back. More than that I am glad that you are getting your happily ever after."_

Quinn couldn't speak. She was too emotional. Olivia hugged her and let her know that no words were needed.

Georgia was emotional as well so after they hugged Olivia they turned and told the table their story, _"Taking care of sick people is expensive even with health insurance. We don't have the heart to put them in a home. Recently the troubles began to hit us one after another. We almost were forced to put them in a home because the insurance would no longer cover a nurse part-time. Ironically I called Fitz and told him what was going on and he told me to take the day off, and don't panic and not to make rash decisions. The next day Georgia received a call from a private-duty nursing company that informed me that they had been paid for the next two years to care for their parents. Later on in the day a pharmaceutical company sent a letter by a special carrier. It was a check for 50,000. The letter expressed their hope that this would help their parents when it came to the prescription cost. Fitz & Olivia refused to take credit, but we knew it was them. I learned that Fitz had helped the pharmaceutical company a year ago, and they still retain us. The company was accused of putting out a medicine that was potentially dangerous. Fitz was able to determine they were being blackmailed. He saved the company millions of dollars. The nursing company that is helping us is the same one that Fitz used to help care for Maya when she was initially diagnosed with cancer. Things were finally looking up then we found that my parents owed a lot of back taxes. We were able to negotiate a settlement, but it was still a lot of money. Now we can pay it off and put some up for a rainy day."_

It warmed Olivia's heart to see that they were not the only ones who were having a great Christmas. It was never about the money to them. It was about making their family and friends lives a little easier and bring them some joy.

Lauren hugged Olivia_, "I miss my mom so much. I see you with your moms and it brings back a lot of memories. I know that I disappointed her for a while, but with your help I feel like I'm making her proud again. I look forward to going back to college when I get settled in California."_

Olivia smiled through her tears, _"Your mom was always proud of you like my mom was. Sometimes it happens; life just gets in the way. Just continue to focus on making you the best you possible, and those two women over there will adopt you I'm sure."_

Jenny and Maya nodded. It made Lauren happy to feel like she was part of a family. She went over and hugged Jenny & Maya. They let her know she would be okay. They would make sure of it.

Tom was last. His emotions got to him. He thought about his sister. He thought about what Olivia had done two weeks ago when he called her. He couldn't speak.

Olivia held his hands as silent tears fell. She looked at Tom and he nodded, _"Tom's sister was a victim of domestic violence. Tom has been her rock, but she has struggled with getting her life back. Mainly because her ex-husband fed her drugs so she had more to overcome than me. Tom has helped her get clean, but recently she has been dealing with severe depression. She felt like she was letting Tom and everyone around her down so she tried to end her life."_

The table gasped in shock. For a moment gloom filled the room, but Olivia didn't want that. This was a time for celebration even through the hard times.

Olivia continued,_ "Tom called me from the hospital. Their mother died three years ago and they never knew their dad. I went over to the hospital and visited Tonya. I shared my story and told her all that Jake had done to me, and then I shared all that Fitz had done for me so she could see a light at end of the tunnel. I asked her to allow me to help her. She agreed. I called Dr. Sherry who found an in-patient treatment center. They are helping her with her depression, emotional trauma, and making sure that she remains clean. I promised her that if she stuck this out for herself that I would help her relocate to California with us, and give her a job so she can stand on her own two feet. She accepted. She is in Texas getting treatment. Tom told me that he got to speak with her once since she started treatment, but he could tell in her voice that she wanted this. She told Tom seeing me a tangible person who understood what she was going through finally allowed her to see that she could make it to the other side. Also they have never been able to buy a headstone for their mother's grave. Fitz & I wanted to be sure that he could make that happen."_

Everyone went over and consoled Tom. However it was the love that Jenny & Maya showed that calmed him. It was the feeling of not being alone. People assume that people choose to be alone. That is the case sometimes, but in most cases it was not.

Everyone composed themselves for what they knew was the biggest moment of the night.

Olivia sat down and pulled out the card and envelope that Fitz had left for her. There was a note on the box that said open first so she did.

Inside the box was a charm. It was a Tiffany Locks heart lock in 18 caret rose gold. Beside it was a key charm. Olivia opened up the card. It read:

_**"From the moment that we first met in high school I knew that you had my heart. The older I got the more I knew that it would only belong to you. It has been a journey for us, but I wouldn't change it despite how hard it was. It has made up stronger, better, and wiser people. It has made us realize how special our love is. Whenever times get hard look down at the charms that you will add to your bracelet, and hold on to the fact that you have the key to my heart now and forever. I sent an email to your phone. It has a link. Listen to the words and walk outside and follow the path. All my love Fitz"**_

Olivia looked up stunned. Olivia paused for a moment to get her bearings together. Maya helped her add the charms to her bracelet. Olivia grabbed her phone and pulled up her email. Sure enough there was an email from Fitz. Above the link he wrote, _"This is how I feel about you."_

Olivia pulled up the link. It was a song by Jill Scott called **"So In Love"**

Olivia walked out and there was a lighted path that had roses in the middle. Olivia was listening to the words as she slowly walked.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**  
><strong>I'm glad this week is over,<strong>  
><strong>I need to get away,<strong>  
><strong>Go home and throw my clothes on,<strong>  
><strong>Come get you right away!<strong>  
><strong>Can't wait to see you looking lovely,<strong>  
><strong>I hope you're thinking of me,<strong>  
><strong>Cause all I want is time with you<strong>  
><strong>And don't need nothing more!<strong>

**So in love with you,**  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So! So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you!<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you!<strong>

As she walked down the path the tears began to fall. Her heart began to pound. Olivia realized that Fitz was never sick. He had set this up, but why was the question. The tradition was to open gifts with everyone.

**I see you cross the room,**  
><strong>Talking with some men,<strong>  
><strong>I love your mannerisms, babe,<strong>  
><strong>But the way you handle them<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I'm so proud to be with you<strong>  
><strong>So attracted to you too,<strong>  
><strong>You're so damn good to me,<strong>  
><strong>In everything you do<strong>

**Cause I'm so in love with you,**  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So! So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you!<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you!<strong>

As Olivia got closer to the water she noticed that there were lights that were in the shape of a heart. There were roses on the outer layer of the heart. There was something in the middle that she could not quite make out.

**Listen, I'm so in love with you,**  
><strong>That I can't help myself!<strong>  
><strong>Can't help it!<strong>  
><strong>As long as is me and you<strong>  
><strong>We don't need nothing else<strong>  
><strong>I've got you!<strong>  
><strong>Got you!<strong>  
><strong>Hey, hey, hey, yeah, yeah,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, make it last forever!<strong>

**I'm so in love, uhuu**  
><strong>First thing in the morning<strong>  
><strong>When I open my eyes and see you<strong>  
><strong>Hey, hey, I feel like a breath of fresh air<strong>  
><strong>I feel like I can fly,<strong>  
><strong>That I can get by.<strong>

So in love with you,  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>I'll do anything for you!<strong>  
><strong>Any obstacle that come my way,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you!<strong>  
><strong>I'll do anything for you!<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>I feel that I can fly,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you!<strong>  
><strong>That I can get bye!<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>Any obstacle that come my way,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you!<strong>

As she got closer her heart sped up as she was finally able to see what was in the middle of the heart. It was Fitz. Her mind was racing. Was this really happening?

**Oh, baby I'll do anything for you!**  
><strong>I'll do anything for you,<strong>  
><strong>I'll do anything!<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you,<strong>  
><strong>So in love with you!<strong>

**Anytime is all right,**  
><strong>If you want me<strong>  
><strong>You're so good to me!<strong>  
><strong>Anytime is all right,<strong>  
><strong>You want me baby, I'm bad!<strong>  
><strong>I'll do anything for you!<strong>

Olivia stopped as she noticed that Fitz was in front of her on one knee. There was so many emotions that she was feeling at the moment. She composed herself to step in the heart in front on him.

Fitz had tears in his eyes. He watched as she came towards him. He had wanted this for so long and it was finally here.

Fitz said, _"Livvie, life without you is boring and bland. It has no real purpose to me. With you life has become fun and exciting. I can't wait to see what is next. You make everything better. I love you. I am in love with you. You are the love of my life. Every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. We breathe in sync. I never want that to end. That being said it would be an honor of you would become my wife. Will you marry me?"_

Fitz opened up the box and Olivia gasped. In front of her was a Platinum pave-set. The band was wrapped in diamonds. The center diamond was a little over five carets. It also happen to be a pink diamond.

Olivia tried to speak, but nothing would come out but tears. She tried again to no avail so finally she shook her head up and down to let him know that she accepted. He put the ring on her finger and picked her up and twirled her around.

The moment was everything. Fitz finally put her down to ask the final question.

_"Livvie, how would you like to get married on New Year's Day? We start the new year married."_

Olivia looked at him trying to understand if he was serious.

Fitz grabbed her hand,_ "I am serious. For the last couple of months I have being working with that man behind you."_

Olivia turned around and noticed all of her family. That was a shock which meant that they knew what Fitz was going to do. She then turned to her right to see David Tutera standing there.

She turned back and looked at Fitz.

Fitz smiled, _"You are getting your wedding in Fiji. David with help from Erin has several wedding gowns for you to try on and choose from. They also have bridesmaid dresses for you to see. We will have a seamstress on hand for any alterations that are needed. Your mom helped me make some decisions for the reception, but David made sure that you had options if you didn't like what we chose. The other cocktail dresses that you brought. One will be for our official engagement photos that will be taken on the 26th so you can have them. Brian the photographer from Florida is flying down to take those photos as well as he is our photographer for the wedding. I thought we could maybe send them out with our thank you note, but its your choice. The other dress is for our rehearsal dinner and New Year's Eve celebration. We will be getting married here on the resort. David along with their wedding coordinator will help get everything together if it is what you want."_

Olivia was dumbfounded for a moment. This man in front of her had planned not only a fairytale proposal, but made arrangement for them to get married.

Olivia grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him with everything that she had. That kissed stopped time for a moment. It also eased Fitz's nerves since she had not said much of anything.

Olivia laughed, _"I would love nothing more than to become Mrs. Grant on New Years."_

Everyone cheered at the announcement. It was great. She could not have asked for anything more. Everyone came around her to finally see the engagement ring that he refused to show anyone.

Everyone was in awe of the ring including the men. The pink diamond was flawless.

Fitz said,_ "When we were in Napa she told me that she had no preference on her ring, but she loved Mariah Carey's engagement ring because it had a pink diamond. I just wanted her to look at her ring, and it be everything that she has ever wanted."_

Olivia looked down and smiled. Her promise ring was now on her right hand. _"It is everything and more just like you are."_

This was the happiest that everyone in the group had been. They all made their way back to the their private room where the table had been cleared. Jenny had a cake flown in because she knew Olivia was going to say yes. Her and Maya had also purchased a couple of bottle of Dom Perignon Vintage 2000 for them to celebrate. Fitz was surprised to see the cake and champagne and smiled at his moms.

Fitz looked around and the joy that was there was something that he could not describe. They sat down and Olivia played the video that she made that allowed him to see the reactions of everyone when they opened their gifts. Fitz was grateful that Olivia did this. They didn't expect anything in return when they were deciding what to give everyone. They just wanted to help them. What was the point of money if you can't help anyone? As he watched the video his heart swelled. Tears began to silently drop. When he got to Tom and seen the emotions that Tom was feeling it became too much for a second. He was not aware that Olivia had seen Tom's sister. The last couple of weeks was so hectic for them. The pain he was feeling quickly turned to joy as Olivia gave an update on Tonya. He was glad that she was going to be okay.

They had small talks in bed about their office in California. There business was already growing from the East Coast. They had picked up several clients and each had handled a couple of small cases that through word of mouth. They were actually considering moving early because Fitz didn't like them having to travel so much. Lauren was going to remain their executive assistant, but the office was going to have to expand. Jenny was going to handle all the legal stuff for right now. It would be perfect that Tanya could be her secretary. They would figure it out. Fitz supported Olivia's decision.

The video ended. Fitz was overwhelmed. He never thought how life changing and special their gifts were going to be to everyone.

Fitz stood up. It took him a moment to compose himself. Olivia stood up and wiped his face. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Just having her there beside him made him feel like he could conquer the world.

Fitz took a deep breath,_ "Tonight hearing Olivia accept my marriage proposal and agree to marry me in a week is a dream come true. I do everything better with her by my side. Olivia found out something on her birthday which I hate, but that is life. It was something that at the time only our moms and Huck knew."_

Fitz took another breath. He need to share this. He wasn't perfect. He messed up too and he needed them to know.

Olivia whispered, _"I'm right here. The future Mrs. Grant is standing beside you."_

Fitz closed his eyes and nodded. Her support meant everything. Fitz continued,_ "I struggled with Olivia being gone more than you know. Jake was taunting me by sending voice mails of Olivia speaking ill of me and our friendship. Huck told me and my gut told me that these were not her true feelings, but my heart hurt just hearing her voice saying those things. He later had her to record a message that Jake threaten to send to me if she tried to leave, and never telling her he intended to send the tape knowing she wasn't going to leave. I can't repeat the message. It is something that we have moved on from, but at the time it shattered me to the point that I attempted to commit suicide for the fourth time, and would have succeeded if it had not been for the tracker that Huck put on my car after my previous attempts. You know Olivia's pain. Now you know mine. When we sat down and talked about the gifts we only wanted to lessen your burdens. While money doesn't rule the world we are not stupid. We know it makes it go around. Olivia & I are determined to give back as we go forward in life, and as our family we will always make sure that you are okay. If we can't make it happen we will work to make sure that someone does. I love you all. For our friends who have stuck it out with us I thank you for your support. For our new friends you are loved just as much for enriching our lives. To our moms who are our world we would be nothing without you. Livvie you are my everything. I know that we will have problems, but I promise to never leave your side. The sky is the limit with us."_

Olivia stood up and smiled. This was going to be her husband. She knew this was it. He was her soul mate. She thought back to a year ago she was barely holding on. In a week a year ago she called her now fiancée to say good-bye. He refused to accept that and fought for her. In return a year lady she was getting her happily ever after.

Olivia leaned in and kissed him again. The passion was there. It set the room on fire. They finally pulled apart. Fitz knew that look in Olivia's eye. She wanted him. He gave her a look to let her know he felt the same way.

They stayed with everyone a few more minutes. They agreed that they wouldn't get together till tomorrow evening for dinner and to open up gifts. It was a little after one in the morning. Everyone made their way to their bure.

Fitz opened the door to let Olivia in. He had paid for them to put candles around the room. There were roses on the bed and in their tub. Olivia loved chocolate covered strawberries. She didn't just eat them with him in bed during their romantic times. She ate them a lot.

Olivia went over to the bed and sat down. Fitz went over to her and took her shoes off. He sat there and massaged her feet. She looked at him.

Olivia whispered but Fitz heard her, _"This is what true love feels like."_

Fitz nodded. He didn't want to rush. He wanted to enjoy the change in their relationship. Olivia could tell that it was going to be a night where they enjoyed every second. They began to slowly undress each other. As the clothes came off the more emotional they got. The air was heavy. They felt free to love and be in love.

Fitz picked Olivia up. She wrapped her legs around him. She leaned down and planted light kisses all around his face and lips. Fitz did the same. It was like they were about to be intimate with each other for the first time. They stared into each other's eyes. Not one single word was spoken. None was needed. It was just them. No one was in the middle. They belonged to each other completely.

Fitz laid Olivia down on the bed. They never looked away from each other. No movie or story could top this moment. Olivia moved her hands to frame his face. She looked at him. This man was going to be her husband in a week. Legally her name was Olivia Carolyn Pope-Ballard. In a week the last of him would be gone. She would be Mrs. Grant and the world would know it. She was taking his name.

Fitz looked at Olivia. He could finally exhale. He wasn't waiting anymore. The time had arrived for them. It was worth the wait.

Olivia opened up her legs. There would be no foreplay tonight. They needed each other. All the emotions of the night led to this moment. As he entered her slowly they never took their eyes off each other. As he thrust in her slow but deep they never uttered a word. All you could hear were their moans. Fitz took his time and Olivia didn't rush him. Fitz knew that Olivia was about to cum. He lifted her leg and entered her deeper. He hit her spot over and over. Olivia met him thrust for thrust until her orgasm took over.

Olivia came down and looked at Fitz. He had a slight smile, but he was content. She made him content and that was everything to her. Fitz flipped them over. He passed the reigns to her. Again another unspoken conversation. She slid down on his cock. She sat there for a moment. She had to compose herself. Fitz looked at her and let her know this was her show now. Eventually she began to ride him slow. Fitz sat up and was chest to chest with Olivia. The angle caught her breath for a moment. She looked at her fiancée. He was a man, but he never talked down to her or put her beneath him even in the bedroom. The enormity of the trip, her getting engaged, and her impending nuptials caused her to become emotional. As she looked at Fitz she seen tears silently falling down his face as well. She was his everything. Making love to her as his fiancée was everything. They silently cried while they were making love mind, body, and soul. Olivia thrust a couple more times and she twerked her hips that sent them over the edge together.

They laid there holding each other. Each making sure it was real. Olivia moved her hand and her ring caught the light. Olivia gasped. It was real. He chose her.

They held each other and allowed their emotions to come out. Olivia gathered herself and moved so that she was facing Fitz.

Olivia smiled and looked at her engagement ring,_ "This is real. You really proposed and we are really leaving this island married."_

Fitz laughed,_ "I am afraid so"_

Olivia laughed_, "I kept telling myself tonight that this trip could not get any better and then you propose."_

_"I did"_

_"It was everything. I feel like I am getting married for the first time. I thought about what it would _feel _like when you proposed."_

"_Did it meet your expectations?"_

_"It was ten times better, and then when I seen everyone out there and realized they knew made it even better. I wasn't thinking at the time but when I said yes I was thinking how I could put it into words to tell our moms."_

_"I asked your mom for permission. I knew that she would say yes, but I wanted everything to be done right. I wanted everyone to be a part of it. Yes you were married before, but you didn't get a say in the matter. I wanted you to have a say. It was why I was so nervous."_

_"It makes sense now, but why? Were you having second thoughts?"_

_"Absolutely not. I didn't want you to think I was twisting your arm about getting married in a week. I knew that you wanted a wedding, but in order to accomplish that I had to make some decisions."_

_"Fitz, I would have accepted it had you picked everything because I know that you are thinking about me. I am however even more excited to get to make some final decisions especially when it comes to my dress. I hate that Erin won't see what I select."_

_'Who says you won't?"_

Olivia sat up,_ "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that you get to decide the wedding party. Everyone else will be guest in addition Erin, Kerry and her family, Andrew, Jeffrey, Cyrus, and James. Both doctors who treated us will make the trip."_

Olivia sat up. He was really giving her a dream wedding. Happy was not even the emotion that she felt at the moment. Glee just filled her. She started laughing and could not stop.

Fitz sat up and looked at her. He wasn't sure how to take this. He just looked at her as she continued to laugh. Her laugh turned into sobs. She sobbed for about twenty minutes.

Olivia finally composed herself,_ "I was ready to die this time last year. I had given up on Christmas. I knew what saying no to Jake meant. I was at peace with leaving this earth especially when I heard your voice. God kept me here and rewarded me. I survived and I got my soul mate. I look at this ring and see a symbol of our love. Happiness has finally arrived."_

Fitz held her_, "And its going to be great"_

Olivia nodded,_ "And its going to be great."_

**A/N-I played a small trick on you. Fitz was never really sick. It all part of the proposal So what do you think? I added the link to my profile of what I selected as her engagement ring.**


	18. Mr & Mrs Grant

**A/N-Happy New Year to everyone. As promised here is the chapter that brings this couple together. I hope that you enjoy it.**

She could not believe that the day had finally arrived. At sunset she was getting married. It had been a world wind week for Olivia.

**Flashback-(The Week Leading up to the Wedding)**

Christmas day had been very low-key for everyone. They opened gifts, ate, and watched basketball and movies.

The day after began the process of her finalizing her wedding. David was a doll to work with. Between him, Fitz, and her mom she was satisfied with everything that they selected.

David had to admit that he was impressed that Fitz knew Olivia so well. When he received the call he was hesitant to take the project on. One this was a destination wedding so if Olivia hated everything it would have been hard to get everything done in a week. He was overall concerned that she might not be happy that she didn't have a more hands approach with her wedding.

Fitz was adamant that she choose the fashion, flowers, and their final menu for their reception.

David could tell that she was happy that she was able pick her dress. It took no time for Olivia to select the dress that she wanted. When she seen it the dress spoke to her. Once she got it on it told her all she needed to know.

She selected the bridesmaid dresses. She asked David if he could leave the front row opened. She would like for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to sit on the front row. For their ceremony she just wanted the two of them standing up.

Brian had arrived in Fiji the day after Christmas. He told the couple that he thought their engagement pictures should be taken at Sunset as well. The couple loved the idea.

That evening they took pictures. Olivia wore a Carolina Herrera Floral Beaded V-neck Cocktail Dress with Christian Louboutuin Black Patent Red Sole Slingback Sandal Heels. Fitz wore an Isaia Pinstripe Suit with a yellow tie and Suede Cap Toe Monk-Strap Shoes.

Pictures truly were worth a thousand words. Each shot radiated the love the couple had for each other. They had taken some traditional shots, then Brian had told them to act natural. The couple kicked off their shoes and the best shots came. Some were of her on his back. He had some of Fitz holding Olivia in a bridal hold. The ones that really gave him pause was when the couple forgot he was there and would steal kisses and talk sweet nothings to each other. It was rare for Brian who dealt with a lot of professionals but this couple didn't take a bad picture.

That night they agreed that they wanted to write their own vows. Each could not wait to hear what the other wrote.

They combined their rehearsal dinner and New Year's Eve party together. They just asked that everyone not to get too drunk. The ceremony was not until sunset so they would have time to sober up, but they didn't want to deal with sobering up their friends on their wedding day.

Brian offered to take some pictures at the rehearsal dinner for no extra cost. Fitz had shared with him when he hired him that he wanted to make sure that Olivia would be able to go back and remember this day through pictures. She didn't get this opportunity in her first marriage, and he wanted everything to be captured for her.

After the rehearsal the stylish couple made their way to their rehearsal dinner. Olivia looked like an angel in her Pink Oscar de la Renta Strapless Beaded & Feather cocktail dress. Fitz not to be outdone was in a Brown Jos A. Bank Two-Button Suit with Pleated Trousers and a Herringbone Stripe tie.

It was a festive evening. Everyone was happy and excited for the couple who had fought and won the right to be together.

Abby got everyone's attention so that she and Harrison could give the couple a toast. Once they had everyone attention Abby started.

_"I remember when we met Fitz & Olivia. I was shocked that they were not a couple. You could see that they complimented each other and belonged together. Life can be a bitch, but you guys never gave up. You are two of the greatest individuals I know, but together there are no words. Thank you for being you. Thank you for loving me for who I am. I wish you nothing but years of love and happiness. I love you guys."_

Fitz & Olivia smiled, _"We love you too"_

Harrison got up, _"Growing up I knew that me being smart was the only chance I had to be something. There were times that I was resentful of wealthy people because they always treated those who didn't have as much as they did like we were second class citizens. That was until I met the two of you. I realized that I couldn't judge everyone the same. When I look at the two of you I see humble honest individuals who only want to be happy. You want to make an impact on the world. You have made an impact in my life from the time that we met. You both are true survivors and I know that together the world just got a little bit better. Here is to your success and happiness."_

Fitz & Olivia smiled, _"Thank you"_

The couple brought in the new year with their family and friends. Olivia had reserved a room for her to stay in for the day. Technically they had not spent the night apart since they did not go their separate ways until a little after one, but it was close enough.

They didn't want to separate. Surprisingly it was Fitz who suggested it and made sure they went to their separate rooms. He wanted her to experience everything including some of the traditions of getting married.

Olivia couldn't be mad at him. When she got to her room it was weird being alone. She went to the bathroom and did her nightly routine. When she came out she looked at the bag that held her wedding dress. She immediately choked up. Not only was she getting married to the love of her life, but she was getting the wedding of her dreams. He loved her so much and made sure she would never forget this day.

Olivia was thankful that a year later she had gotten her life back on track. She felt in control of her life again. This time around it was going to be great.

**Present Day**

Olivia had not slept much, but she felt like she had slept all night. She was nervous and excited.

There was a knock at her door so she went to answer it and found her moms with a light breakfast. While she really wasn't that hungry she knew she needed to eat something.

Olivia smiled at them, _"Morning."_

They replied good morning as well. They walked in the room and went over to the table. Olivia thanked them for the food.

She was eating but not saying much. Jenny & Maya knew that she was ball of nerves. Legally yes this was her second marriage, but this was her first wedding.

Jenny moved over beside Olivia,_ "I talked to Fitz this morning. His only concern was you. He actually scolded me for taking so long to get to you. He lives and breathes you sweetie. So while I know that any bride has some wedding jitters today is going to be great."_

Olivia looked up at her with tears in her eyes,_ "I know mom. I am not so much nervous as I am scared that I am getting punked. I was in a hospital this time last year. I didn't know if I had any life to go back to. I want this so much it hurts. I can't breathe without him in my life anymore."_

Maya moved to the other side of Olivia,_ "You don't have to because this is real. You both put in the work, and today is the start of your reward."_

They finished breakfast right as David came to her room. David informed her that Fitz had arranged for her to get a sugar body glow and an island foot wrap. In addition she would get her manicure and pedicure.

David asked her to call him when she was done at the spa so he could bring over the hair and make-up team. While Olivia was at the spa the team was going to get started with everyone else. He had a stylist and make-up artist there solely for Olivia.

Once she got started at the spa it seemed that the day began to speed up. It was never a moment for her to think which turned out to be a good thing.

While they were finishing up Olivia's make up the girls came to the room so she could see them. They looked perfect in their Ombre Style Watermelon Chiffon Gown with Straps. Olivia selected the gown because they were light and it was a gown that they could wear again.

Jenny came in the room. She was now dressed in the gown that she tried on Black Friday. Olivia could only laugh. They told her that they would put the dresses up until the couple got married, and she was unaware that it was happening a little more than a month later.

Jenny brought a box over to her. Maya was right behind her with two boxes. Olivia was curious as to what was going on. They would not let her open them. There was a knock at the door and Brian walked in.

Olivia got excited. Seeing him made the moment feel real and special.

Jenny smiled_, "This is your something old. I wore this on my wedding day. I was going to get rid of it, but I decided to keep it hoping that I would get a daughter via my son getting married."_

Olivia opened up the box and gasped. There was no way that she could hold back the tears. Thankfully they had put waterproof make-upon her and would be around throughout the day and evening for touch-ups so she remained picture perfect throughout the night.

Olivia was looking at a Victorian Natural Pearl and Diamond Tiara. The hair stylist put it on for her. Olivia's hair was in tight curls. Part of it was pulled up. She had decided against a veil.

Olivia hugged Jenny, "Thanks_ Ma I promise that I will treasure it. I will hold onto it and hopefully be able to give it to my daughter one day."_

Jenny nodded as she couldn't speak at the moment as her emotions were getting the better of her.

Maya stepped up with two boxes. She was trying to keep her emotions in check. She finally spoke, _"I have your something borrowed and your something blue times two."_

Maya said, _"Here is your something borrowed."_

Olivia opened the box to find a pair of White Gold Pear Shape Blue Sapphire & Diamond earrings. She remembered from the pictures that these were the earrings that her mother wore on her wedding day.

Olivia smiled, _"Thanks mom. I am honored to wear these today"_

Maya smiled, _"Here is your something new. The card is on the top for you to read first._

Olivia opened the card, **_"The day has finally arrived. We get to begin our happily ever after and I know that it will be great. I hope the day is turning out to be everything you want and more. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle. You are it for me Livvie. I love you and hope that you enjoy this something new. Fitz"_**

Olivia opened up the case and found a stunning nine caret Sapphire and Diamond Statement Necklace. She was once again crying. One day they were at home lying around looking on the internet. Olivia was looking at charms for her bracelet and came the necklace. The necklace was really expensive. Olivia joked that she it looked like a necklace that a Queen or Princess would wear. Fitz said it would be perfect for her and she shook her head no, but then said well maybe on my wedding day it would work. I would truly feel like a queen.

Everyone in the room was crying when she told them the story. They knew the day was going to be emotional, and if anybody deserved it would be Olivia. Fitz was the real deal.

Olivia got her self together. Her make-up was touched up. She put on her garter. She went into the room and the seamstress helped her get into her wedding dress and shoes.

Olivia knew that many saw her as a beautiful woman, but to feel beautiful had not always came easily to her. In this moment she felt and knew that she was beautiful. Happy only mildly described how she felt. The seamstress only had to make some minor changes when she selected the gown a week ago. It fit her perfectly.

She opened the door so Olivia could show everyone that the bride was ready. When she came around the corner she heard gasps, Oh God, and unbelievable. No one said a word for a moment stunned by how beautiful Olivia looked. There were no words to describe the moment. Brian had to compose himself so he could capture the moment.

Olivia was standing in front of them in a Lalai Gown. It was an ivory soft a-line gown featuring beaded leaf embroidery on illusion tulle. Pearl buttons were on the back of the gown. Her shoes were Catherine by Benjamin Adams. The shoes were in honor of the royal wedding. The shoes were adorned with Swarovski crystals.

Her moms were really a mess for a minute. It all became really real seeing her. Everyone composed themselves. After a few touch ups they took some pictures.

It was almost time for the ceremony so everyone left to get in place. David had partnered with a company named Tadra to get everything set up for the ceremony.

The provided the elegant set-up at the beach for the couple's ceremony. They provided the officiant for the ceremony. They designed a welcome board to welcome the guests that the couple would get to keep.

David handed Olivia her tropical posy bouquet that they made for her. Fitz had on the matching buttonhole.

Everyone was in place. The time had come for Olivia to walk down the aisle. A hand-woven mat was laid down for her to walk on. Huck was walking her down the aisle.

When she turned and seen Fitz she immediately became emotional. He was not helping at all because he was crying already as well. He looked so handsome in his Great Gatsby Brook Brothers tuxedo. His haired was geled back and he looked like old Hollywood.

She finally made it down the aisle. They immediately were wiping the others tears away. Everyone awed at the couple. She looked out at the guest and seen Erin and Kerry. She seen her moms sitting side by side with love and adoration for them and she calmed down.

**Ceremony**

**Official:**  
><strong>Today we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Fitzgerald and Olivia. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God–which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth–enter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives.<strong>

**Have you come here in the midst of these natural surroundings to affirm your commitment to each other?**

**Bride and Groom:**  
><strong>We have.<strong>

**Official:**  
><strong>Please share your vows with each other:<strong>

**Groom:**  
><strong>Livvie, my true love. I stand before you today vowing that for the rest of our lives we are in it together. Loving you is the easiest thing that I have ever done in life. Life with you means something. I have purpose as long as I have you. I know that we will have our problems, but I promise to never walk away. I promise to love and treat you like the queen that you are. You own me, you control me, I belong to you, and from this day forward I would have it no other way.<strong>

**Bride:**  
><strong>Fitz, you are my everything. It is so easy now to forget the past pain and trauma that I went through because your love healed me. Thank you for fighting for us when I couldn't. Thank you for loving me when I couldn't love myself. I feel like a baby because with you everything is so new and wonderful and refreshing. I know that even with any problems that may come or way that life will be okay because I am with you. I love you. You are the love of my life. I can't and no longer want to live life without you. I thank God that he spared me so I live a happy life with you. I love you to the moon and back baby.<strong>

**Official:**  
><strong>What do you give to each other as a symbol of this pledge?<strong>

**Harrison & Abby handed them their rings. They had selected matching his & hers Platinum wedding bands.**

**Groom to the Bride, placing her ring on her finger:**  
><strong>I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days.<strong>

**Bride to the Groom, placing his ring on his finger:**  
><strong>I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days.<strong>

**Official:**  
><strong>These two people have been drawn together by their love for each other. May they practice self-discipline and patience throughout their marriage, for these are essential to lasting love. May they continue to trust each other, for trust is the foundation on which all love is built.<strong>

**Official:**  
><strong>Since Fitzgerald and Olivia have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, I declare that they are husband and wife.<strong>

**Congratulations! You may kiss.**

**They made sure that the passion they had for one another was known. They were in their own world. They finally had to come up for air. They just stared at each other. The realization kicking in that they were now married.**

**I present to you for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.**

The couple headed off with Brian and the bridal party to take pictures. David showed the guest to the cocktail hour that they had set up.

Everyone was so happy for the couple so Brian had no problem getting all the shots he needed and more. Brian was so enamored with the couple that he asked if he could use some of the shots to post of his website. He offered to refund some of their money. The couple told him they would sign a waiver allowing use of some of their shots, but they were still paying him his entire fee.

David took the couple to their reception area so they could see it for the first time. The tropical table arrangements were beautiful. The pinks and purples and yellow were gorgeous.

There was a decorated signing table and wishing well set up. The chairs had pearl pink organza sashes with white covers.

The couple was happy with everything and were ready to get the party started. The D.J. introduced them to the reception and it sounded like a small army was cheering them on. The couple could only laugh in delight.

The couple was brought to the dance floor for their first dance. Fitz asked Olivia if he could pick the song which she allowed so she was interested in seeing what he picked. When the music started she looked up and him in tears.

Olivia kissed him,_ "Mr. Grant you are one in a million"_

Fitz laughed, _"Mrs. Grant only for you. Only for you."_

Olivia looked up at him, _"Say it again"_

_"Mrs. Grant"_

The song played. It was **"All of Me" by John Legend**

**[Verse 1:]**

**What would I do without your smart mouth**

**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

**Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**

**What's going on in that beautiful mind**

**I'm on your magical mystery ride**

**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

**[Bridge:]**

**My head's under water**

**But I'm breathing fine**

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

**[Chorus:]**

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**'Cause I give you all, all of me**

**And you give me all, all of you, oh**

**[Verse 2:]**

**How many times do I have to tell you**

**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**

**You're my downfall, you're my muse**

**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

**[Bridge:]**

**My head's under water**

**But I'm breathing fine**

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

**[Chorus:]**

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**'Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all, all of you, oh**

**Give me all of you**

**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**

**Risking it all, though it's hard**

**[Chorus:]**

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**'Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you**

**I give you all, all of me**

**And you give me all, all of you, oh**

The song ended and it took them a minute to separate. They were enjoying these moments that they had alone. They finally separate and went to sit down at their sweetheart table.

They had set up for some Polynesian Island Dancers and Fire Dancers to come and perform. Everyone seemed to enjoy the entertainment.

The D.J. switched the music and the lighting changed for dinner. They had come up with a menu. They were giving their guest options for their starter, main meal, and desert. They had the choice of"

**Starter**

**- Kokoda ceviche citrus cured seafood in coconut salsa **

** Squid soba noodle salad with wasabi mayonnaise**

**- Arancini coconut crumbed risotto balls**

**Main**

**- NZ beef tenderloin with cassava rosti and thyme jus**

**- Parmesan crusted Mahi Mahi fish fillet with lemon aioli**

**- Seafood linguine with pernod cream**

**Dessert**

**- Coconut cream caramel with weaved sugar**

**- Maple pumpkin brulee**

**- Lemon and lime cheescake with sugar web**

The couple ate a little before they went around and mingled with the guest. Olivia was excited to see their doctors and thanked them for saving the both of them. They both had lovely families.

The couple caught up with Cyrus who was now married to a reporter name James Novak. They were cute and it was clear that Cyrus was happy. The couple told them they were moving to California soon. They had opened up a second location in Beverly Hills.

James laughed at how ironic it was. The couple was confused and wasn't sure what caused him to laugh. He explained that about a month ago he was offered an editorial position at the papers. He wanted to take it, but Cyrus didn't want to teach at any of the colleges there.

Fitz & Olivia smiled at each other. They asked Cyrus if he wanted to work for them. They explained Jenny was going to be working there, but once they started having children she wanted to cut her hours back.

They could see the wheels turning in the couples head. James of course was over the moon. Cyrus thought about it and figured it would be a good move. They shook hands on it. They told Cyrus that they planned on opening up the office officially in the next two months. When they got back they would call him and work out the details.

Olivia excused herself and went over to Erin & Kerry. She met Kerry's family. Her daughter was going to keep her daddy very busy. Kerry's husband already knew. They were a lovely couple. Olivia remembered when he played football. He was good and they paid him well.

Kerry & Erin gushed over Olivia's dress and jewelry. They couldn't get over her necklace. She told them it was her something new from Fitz. They could only smile.

Kerry said,_ "Liv I am so happy for you. I remember when we met and you were still trying to sort out your life. I am glad that you went after your happy. I know it wasn't always easy, but you didn't give up. I respect you."_

Olivia became a little choked up. She thanked Kerry for her love and support. She told both her and Erin she looked forward to hanging out with them once she got to California which would be soon. The women were excited. Olivia thanked her for helping to pick the gowns she got to choose from. The one she had on David told Olivia that Erin told him this is her dress. She said she could imagine Olivia in the dress and she was dead on. They talked for a few more minutes before she continued her rounds.

She made it to her moms who looked like they both had won the lottery. To them they had as they watched their babies get married. They knew they would have a grandchild soon and you would hear no complaints from them.

Olivia came over and kissed each of them on their cheek, _"Thank you both for everything. I love you so much. Words can not express how I feel right now." _

Fitz came behind her and pulled her to him,_ "Ditto"_

They looked at their kids. Maya said_, "You don't have to say a thing. We did what any loving parent would do. It was nothing. Seeing you both truly happy is enough for us. We look forward to watching you guys really blossom now."_

They hugged their moms. They talked to their friends for a few minutes before they went over to cut the cake.

They had selected a Four Tier Frangipane Waterfall with Pink Ribbons. The layers were lemon pound cake and marble cake with buttercream icing. They lovingly fed each other and ended it with a passionate kiss.

David brought him a microphone so he could make his announcement.

Fitz took the microphone, _"I want to thank each of you for making the trip to Fiji. Today has been of the best days of my life. It has been nice spending time with our family and friends celebrating the holidays. Bringing in a New Year. My lovely wife thinks we are headed back home tomorrow, but what is a wedding without a honeymoon. So I would like to let my wife know that tomorrow we will be going on our honeymoon which is a seven-day Blue Lagoon cruise around Fiji so we can enjoy the island now as husband and wife."_

Olivia couldn't contain her excitement. Everyone was cheering the new couple. Their wedding night was finally coming to a close. She would forever look forward to January 1st. She was officially Olivia Grant. She had taken his name and she would have it no other way.

They said good-night to their guest and made it back to their bure. It had been set up for them. Believe it or not they were both worn out. They had not slept well the night before. They were glad that the other was okay with getting some rest. Once they boarded the boat they would make up for tonight.

Olivia climbed over to Fitz. She looked down at her hand and admired her rings. She whispered to herself_, "I am really Mrs. Grant"_

Fitz pulled her closer to him scaring her because she thought he was sleep, _"You really are Mrs. Grant and I could not be happier."_

They both went to sleep thankful of what they had.

**A/N-I was going to split it up, but I decided to write the whole wedding in one sitting. The honeymoon and the move are coming up next. Let me know what you think. I added a link so that you can see her wedding dress. Sorry for any errors that I may have missed. I am a little tied from getting three chapters ready.**


	19. Honeymoon

**A/N-Thank you so much. Over a 100 reviews. I am having the time of my life writing these stories right now. They allow me to take a break from my health issues. Losing a limb is hard, but the aftermath can be tough. Writing has allowed me to not focus so much on the pain. So the journey continues.**

Olivia was only able to sleep for a couple of hours. She woke up and looked around and realized that she was in bed laying beside her husband.

Olivia gasped, _"I am laying beside my husband."_

Olivia looked down at her hand and sure enough there was now a wedding band with her engagement ring. She was really Olivia Grant. She was really married. He had really given her the wedding of her dreams. It was something she would never forget.

Olivia slipped out of bed. She threw on his shirt and walked outside. The water was so soothing. It was a natural soundtrack that she would never get over.

Her mind went to the last week. From the moment that he proposed the trip had taken on a whole new life. In the year that they had been a couple he had not only spent time allowing her to heal, he allowed their relationship to progress so she was comfortable, he had healed from the trauma that Jake inflicted on him, and remembered all of her hopes and dreams.

Fitz was no longer any man. He was not just her best friend now, but her husband. There were no words to describe how happy she was. Even when she married Jake she had imagined what being a real bride would feel like. As she started to give up hope she would dream about being with Fitz, and what their wedding day would be like. She had big dreams, but what had happened less than 24 hours ago was ten times better.

She was proud of herself. She survived. She put in the work and now she was being rewarded. She no longer felt like a victim. She was ready to move to California. Not only to start their life together, but to lend a real hand and voice to domestic violence.

Olivia was in her own world. She never heard her husband get up. Fitz looked at his wife. He would never tire of her. Now she was officially his other and better half.

At first he was worried when he seen her outside staring at the water, but he could tell that she was simply reflecting. He respected that. It had been a world wind year for the both of them, but they had fought and won. He had not one single regret. She was worth it all.

He stepped outside and wrapped his arms around his wife, _"Since we were so tired that we went to bed I won't take it personally that you slipped out of bed with your husband."_

Olivia turned around and faced him with this kool-aid smile_, "Say it again"_

Fitz smiled, _"You Olivia Grant are my wife and I can't be any happier if I tried!"_

Olivia leaned up and kissed him,_ "Being your wife has brought me so much joy and it hasn't been a full 24 hours."_

Fitz held her, _"What's on your mind that you can't sleep? Is there something I can do?"_

Olivia shook her head, _"No baby everything is perfect. You are perfect. I woke up and had to remind myself that I did in fact marry my best friend. I am happy honey I promise. I was actually thinking that I am really ready to begin our life in California."_

Fitz picked her up and brought her over to a chair,_ "I don't see why we can't move within a month or two. Danny has completed the office, and the final touches of the home can be done with us living there. With us being in California we won't have to travel so much and that leaves Tom more time to visit Tonya until she is released. Before we leave out we'll tell everyone especially Lauren & Tom. So let's take a nap so we can get going on time because we can't miss the ship."_

Olivia nodded. Fitz picked her up and took her back to bed. They slept for a couple of hours, and when the alarm went off they got up and went about their morning. They packed, ate a small breakfast, and went to say good-bye to their family and friends.

Before they left they told the group of their intention to move to California within the next month or two now that they were married. Since they were not personally handling any cases in the D.C. office it shouldn't be too hard.

Tom and Lauren took them aside to talk. Tom was nervous and he was not sure why. He owed them so much and he didn't want to let them down.

Tom said,_ "Lauren and I talked and we decided that we want to get a place together. We want to get something that is large enough for Tonya to stay with us till she gets on her feet and can save some money so we wanted to be honest so you did not have to pay us each a $100,000 to move."_

Fitz & Olivia smiled,_ "Livvie and I talked. We had a feeling that you two were considering living together. We appreciate the fact that you were honest. Most people would have said we decided to live together once we got to California. Your honesty is another reason that we are still going to give you each the moving expense. Maybe you can take some of the money and give it to Tonya. Put some away and allow it to grow. Once she gets to California and we see she is stable you can give it to her if that is what you want, but it will be your choice since it is your money."_

Tom & Lauren were in shock. They shouldn't have been but there were, because human nature says people like them are not this kind, but that was not the case with this couple. They were two great individuals, but they were an unstoppable couple. They thanked them and told them to enjoy their honeymoon and congratulations again.

The couple thanked everyone again and told them they would see them in a week. The boarded the helicopter so they could be taken to the boat to board for their cruise.

They were taken to their room which was above the waterline and had a oceanview which he knew Olivia would want. The couple got settle and went to tour the boat which would be their home for the next week.

Their first stop on the cruise was **_Modriki Island_**. It was where Fitz & the guys went jet skiing. The island where Tom Hanks shot the movie **_"Cast Away"._**

They enjoyed their evening on the sun deck. They had dinner and drinks and met another couple who had also recently got married.

When the couple got to the room they headed to their shower. Olivia looked at her husband under the shower and he looked like a Greek God. Fitz looked at her as the water was making her hair go into its natural curly state thinking she was a Goddess.

Olivia backed up into the wall and opened her legs. Fitz picked up her and slid into her at the same time.

The moment was intense and passionate all at the same time. This was the first time they were consummating their marriage, and it felt so good.

Olivia met Fitz thrust for thrust. She was no longer shy or scared to participate when they had sex or made love. This man loved her and the only pain he would ever bring is the kind that she wanted.

At that moment it was the best kind as his thrusts were becoming harder and deeper. She could no longer keep up. Thank God the water was drowning out some of her moans, but someone heard her getting it good-by her husband. For some reason that turned them both on even more.

He put Olivia down and turned her around to face the fall and thrust back into her. Olivia allowed her husband to control her body.

Everytime he thrust into her he told her how much he loved her, how much he was glad to be her husband, how she was his everything, how the world felt right.

Olivia could only moan for him not to stop and he made sure to honor her wishes.

Olivia leaned back, _"Fitz, I'm about to cum. Oh God I can't hold it any longer."_

Fitz grabbed her hair and turned her neck so he could nibble on it while still thrusting into his wife at a rapid pace. He would never tire of satisfying his wife.

Fitz whispered,_ "Let Go Livvie. Take me with you. Take your husband with you Olivia Grant."_

That was all she needed. The orgasm not only took them over,but she blacked out for a minute. When she came to she looked at her husband who had this Cheshire grin.

Fitz never said a word. He washed them both. Olivia never lifted a finger. He got her out of the showered and dried her off. He put lotion on her body. He went to grab her a shirt or chemise to put on but she stopped him.

Olivia just shook her head. He climbed into bed where Fitz spend the evening worshiping his wife's body from head to toe.

Olivia never thought that sex could get better after marriage. She was finding out all the happy side effects of being in a good marriage.

The next day the couple went snorkeling again on the island, but this time they were able to swim with reef sharks. It was an experience the couple enjoyed especially Olivia.

The next stop on the cruise was**_ Sosa Bay_**. After lunch the village welcome their guest with a kava ceremony and then they were taken around the village.

That evening they had cocktails and drinks again with the same newlywed couple. Tonight they enjoyed a Thai dinner and they enjoyed some Bollywood Dancing.

They let their hair down and completely lived in the moment. Happiness exuded them and they loved it.

The third day was a Sunday so like in America it is considered a day of rest. The ship docked at Narara Islands. The couple went to the beach and enjoyed a lazy afternoon together in the sun. They took a lot of selfies and sent them to their family and friends. As part of the honeymoon package that Fitz purchased they had a picnic lunch that included a bottle of Moet Champagne. That night they enjoyed dinner under the beach looking at the stars.

Fitz had taken her on some pretty romantic dates that probably cost more, but being on the beach in a natural element enjoying one another was by far greater than any fancy restaurant they could go to.

They laid there and talked about their hopes and dreams as a couple. Everything they wanted to accomplish. They never discussed their past only their future and it was a defining moment for them.

Monday morning they slept in after eating breakfast. They had done so much in three days, but they didn't want to tire themselves to the point they could not enjoy the entire cruise. They were on the **_Sacred Islands _**which were really something for the eye to behold.

Later on that afternoon the couple learned the art of Fiji High Tea. Fitz wasn't as interested as Olivia, but he wanted them to experience everything together on their honeymoon. That evening they enjoyed dinner, and ended the night by enjoying taking each other to newer levels of high.

They had went to bed so early the night before so they were up early the next spent a little time taking some pictures.

Today they were going to the **_Blue Lagoon_**. This was one of the most exciting parts of the trip because they were on a private beach that the cruise line owned. In addition the private beach had a beach club so it was truly a day of fun.

They swam, they fed fish, and the even watched a coconut demonstration. The individual climbed the tree, got the coconut and husk them, and make coconut milk. This was one of those events where Fitz was more interested but Olivia was there with him enjoying the demonstration.

The couple paid to go diving which Olivia was better at, but they enjoyed doing it together. Being in the water allowed Olivia freedom that she felt she couldn't always get on land.

That night they had a traditional Lovo meal. Watching them cook the food was an experience. It kind of reminded them when you go to a Japanese restaurant and they cook in front of you.

Dinner was served on the beach. Olivia wore a sundress and FItz was in his khaki shorts and polo shirt. They looked nothing like their professional selves. It was a fun night of food, dancing, and singing.

They got up a little later after drinking a little more than normal, but after breakfast they felt just fine.

The couple walked the beach holding hands and enjoying being in love with one another. It was funny that they had not spend a lot of time talking on this cruise. They spent a lot of time feeling and enjoying each other. They wanted to connect on a deeper level.

Fitz looked at his wife_, "Are you having a good time? Are we doing everything that you want to do?"_

Olivia looked at her husband. The love that he had for her was evident_, "I am having the best time of my life, and mostly because I am here with my husband. Yes, I am doing everything I want to do because I am doing it with you. I love you so much baby."_

Fitz leaned in and kissed her, _"I love you more Livvie."_

They made it to what they found out the local market. They spent time looking at the gardens, eating cakes, and shopping at the local markets.

Olivia was shown basket weaving and they helped her to make one of her own. Fitz was shown some Fijian woodcarving and they helped him to make a kava bowl.

The water taxi took them back to the ship where they moved on to their next destination of **_Sawa i Lau _**which is considered to be a mythical island.

Once they arrived they ran into the newlywed couple. They had talked about what they each had done so far on the trip. The four of them went down to a cave that was guarded for the guest to use. They enjoyed swimming in the cave in such a mythical environment. It was not like your everyday swim.

That night they went to the **_village of Tamusua_**. They were served a diner by the village women that they cook and eat on special occasions. It was what made the experience so enjoyable and memorable because it wasn't being done because they were guest at the village.

After dinner they had movie night which the couple enjoyed. They made out and before long they made it back to their room and created their own movie.

Next up was**_ Drawaqa Island_**. Today the couple gave back. They read that on this island they could volunteer at a local village school. They enjoyed their day with kids and learning more about their culture.

They had done a lot of romantic things and seen sites that they would never forget, but giving their time was just something that gave them a high they couldn't explain. Seeing the joy on these kids faces was something they would never forget.

That night there was a barbecue and they brought a DJ on board. It was a great way to end the day. The couple was looking out at the water.

Olivia said, _"This honeymoon has been everything. Getting engaged, getting married, and the honeymoon have been life changing moments. I would dream about how these moments could be for us, and the real life moments are better than my dreams. Spending time with those kids today. It was my first real glimpse of Fitz the father. It was everything. If you treat kids you met for the first time that way then I can only imagine what how our own will be treated. Nothing feels scary anymore with you. I all of a sudden have the courage of a lion with you by my side."_

Fitz couldn't help but get emotional. Olivia had always been one to keep her emotions close. Being with Jake caused her to almost lock them up. Over time she had began to open up more and more with him, but this moment was everything and it was huge. She had freely spoke and nothing held her back.

Fitz looked Olivia in the eye,_ "It is easy being this way with you. I don't feel I have to be anyone but myself. I'm not scared to lay it all on the line with you, because I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. I feel like this week we have connected on a deep emotional level. We have talked about things till we are blue in the face, but now we are connecting on an emotional level. It excited me because I feel now that together we are truly unstoppable. I can be and do anything including be a good husband and dad."_

Olivia smiled at him with tears in her eyes, _"So we really are going to be okay?"_

Fitz nodded,_ "We are going to be more than okay. We are going to be great."_

Olivia nodded and kissed him. He held her because he knew that it made her feel safe. He knew that she was emotionally okay, but being in her arms secured her.

It was time to go home. They enjoyed a nice breakfast and after some time on **Yasawa Islands** they headed on their way back to the real world.

After the long flight the couple made it home. They took a day to sleep in and get their bodies acclimated to being back in D.C. They had dinner with their family and friends and showed them everything from their cruise. They gave them the gifts they got for them.

The following week the couple went into move mode. They were in contact with Danny who confirmed that the office was ready to go. Lauren had flown down and made sure that all of the office equipment was delivered and properly set up. The phones and computers were put in. Her and Tom found a house they loved and got the ball rolling for their home.

Towards the end of January Tom took Olivia & Lauren back down to meet with Danny and finish up her & Fitz's home. They had also hired a moving company that was bringing most of their items down so Olivia was there while they were moving everything in.

The last week Olivia had been really tired. Fitz told her to slow down that he could help out more. He had worked to ensure that the D.C. office was ready to be without them full-time. He had packed up their D.C. home. He had made contact with all of their West coast clients to inform them that the they would be opening the office soon. He had emailed and called them all to provide them with the address and contact information for the Beverly Hills office.

He had also been helping their mom began to make arrangements to move as well. Fitz was not selling their home so they would all have a place to come back to in D.C., but Maya and Jenny were selling their homes so Fitz was working to get their homes set and on the market.

They had all been going non-stop, but it was productive and everything had been accomplished. The newly married couple had not had a lot of down time or intimate moments since their trip to Fiji.

Fitz had begged Olivia to let him go to California so she could rest. She promised him that she would rest once she got to their home. Lauren & Tom promised to look after her. Fitz agreed because he knew Lauren would really look after Olivia.

That night they were in Fitz & Olivia's home. Olivia had done as promised. She had went to their master bedroom and laid down. Tom went out and got them dinner. When he got back Lauren went to wake her up, but Olivia was lethargic. She was barely coherent. Lauren yelled for Tom and made their way to the hospital.

Tom called a friend of his and sent him to the air strip to fly and pick up Fitz and their moms. Tom made the call that he knew was going to bring his boss and friends to his knees.

Tom called Fitz. Fitz answered,_ "What's going on Tom?"_

Tom took a deep breath,_ "Fitz, something is wrong with Olivia. When we arrived she did as promised and went to lay down. We went to take her dinner, but she was out of it. We are arriving at the hospital now."_

Fitz began to panic. He was trying to find a flight or a jet to get to California.

Tom finally got Fitz to listen to him,_ "The jet is on the way back to you now. My friend John was at the air strip and is already in the air. He will bring you to us. After you get here he will drive you. We will stay with her. Calm down because she is going to need you for whatever is going on."_

Fitz calmed down and thanked Tom. He called Jenny and Maya and told them Olivia was headed to the hospital. He was not sure what was wrong. They agreed that he would pick them up and head to the airstrip.

Hours later they were in the air. Fitz had not said a word. All he could think about was his wife. He didn't care how sick she was as long as he could be with her. She was his wife. He would take care of her. She was his other half.

**A/N-So I'm stopping there. What is wrong with Olivia? You will find out the next chapter...**


	20. The Diagnosis Is

**A/N-I love the reviews. Keep them coming. I had to make you want to come back for more. I hope that you enjoy this chapter**.

Fitz was sitting on the plane looking out the window trying to keep his emotions in check. He refused to accept that Olivia was not going to be okay. He had decided that they would get through whatever was going on.

Jenny & Maya didn't know what to say to their son. They knew that nothing they said would matter. He wanted to be at his wife's side. They decided to sit with him. One was on each side of him and they held his hands.

When they landed John put the airplane in its designated spot. He took the family to his truck and made his way to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center.

Tom had sent Fitz a message and once he turned his phone off of airplane mode he was relieved to know that they had been able to stabilize Olivia. She was sleeping so they were waiting on him to arrive to discuss further treatment.

When they arrived at the hospital Fitz literally jumped out before John could park. He ran into the emergency room where Lauren was waiting for him. He could tell that she was shook up, and that caused him to slow down a moment. Olivia was stable which was good.

Fitz could tell by the look on Lauren's face that she was feeling guilty. She was worried that Fitz was upset with her considering that she had promised to look after Olivia which she did. Olivia had also kept her promise to relax when they arrived to their home so he wasn't mad but worried.

Fitz pulled Lauren into a hug. She immediately broke down and began to cry. It broke everyone's heart to hear her sobbing.

Fitz comforted her until she calmed down. He nodded for Tom to come over. Tom held her as Fitz spoke,_ "Lauren, I'm not mad at all. Please don't take this personally. I know that you took care of Olivia. We are all going to be okay. Hopefully its nothing more than stress which will get better consider that we have done just about everything to start our lives here. We are good. I promise."_

Lauren looked up at Fitz. She could tell that he was being honest. His eyes were mostly blue. She knew that the little bit of grey was concern for his wife.

Dr. Kenya Hargrave came out to talk with Fitz. Tom introduced the doctor to Olivia's husband. She took him to a consultation room to talk. When she told him what was wrong with Olivia she would allow the two of them to decide how they wanted to share the information.

Dr. Hargrave spoke,_ "It is a pleasure to meet you Fitz. Olivia is sleeping right now. She stayed up long enough to let me know she had remarried and to fill you in. Ironically I am the same doctor that treated Olivia when her ex-husband beat her and caused her miscarriage. I wasn't aware she had found a way to get away from Mr. Ballard until Tom & Lauren filled me in. I should have known because although she is sick her eyes show that she is in a different place."_

Fitz nodded, _"Thank you for taking care of my wife. Do you know what is going on with her? I know that since we returned from our honeymoon we have been going non-stop to get our home and office ready here. We are moving here from D.C."_

Dr. Hargrave smiled,_ "Well congratulations on getting married. Olivia is a sweetheart. You must be the best friend that she let get away. I spent most of the night with her when she lost the baby so Jake couldn't come in the room so she filled me in on mistakes she felt she made. I told her it is never too late. I am glad I am right. To answer your question yes I know what is wrong with Olivia, and it is the reason that I took you aside to discuss her diagnosis. Olivia is almost six weeks pregnant. Olivia is suffering from severe iron-deficiency anemia and she is also very dehydrated. The baby is sucking all of her iron. That is why she got so loopy this evening. We are treating her, but I plan to keep her in the hospital for at least a day or two hooked up to a fetal monitor since Jake did a number on her body in the past . With all of the traveling and stress she had been under I want to keep an eye on the baby. If we get through the next day or two I think she should be fine. I told her she was pregnant, but she was out of it. She should be up soon. I am going to send in the tech so they can do an ultrasound so you can see the baby. Again he did a number of her when she lost her first child so I just want to air on the side of caution. This is not a high risk pregnancy we just have to change some habits now that there is a little one growing inside of her."_

Fitz didn't realize that he was crying. They were pregnant. They were expecting their first child together. He was excited but scared. Fitz was finally able to thank the doctor. The nurse told her that they just took her up to a private room. Dr. Hargrave told Fitz that she would take him to Olivia so she could check on her. She asked the nurse to give them 30 minutes and then she could send the family up.

They got to the private suite. Fitz walked in. He looked at his wife who looked so frail on the hospital bed. Olivia seen him and began to cry. Fitz ran over to her and comforted her.

Olivia sobbed and was trying to apologize to Fitz,_ "I am sorry I didn't know I was pregnant. I haven't been sick and other than being tired I had no symptoms. I want you to know I would never do anything to harm our baby."_

Fitz cradled his wife the best he could. Fitz climbed in the bed and pulled Olivia to him. The tech came in. Dr. Hargrave thanked her but decided that she would do the ultrasound. The tech understood. Dr. Hargrave did this when the parents were on edge. She knew that sometimes patients felt better when the doctor does the ultrasound.

Once the gel was on her stomach Dr. Hargrave did the ultrasound. It took no time for her to find the baby's heartbeat. The couple began to cry. They were listening to their child. Dr. Hargrave printed out several copies for the couple.

The tech began to hook up Olivia to the fetal monitor. While she was doing that Dr. Hargrave talked with Olivia.

Dr. Hargrave smiled,_ "I was nervous when I seen you laying in that bed. Your friends shared with me that you have a very different life now. I am happy for you. Like I was explaining to your husband. I am keeping you here to make sure that we get fluids in you and we are going to give you iron injections because your iron is extremely low and dietary and supplements will not get into your body fast enough for you and the baby. Going forward I want you to take an iron supplement in addition to your prenatal vitamins. Also eat foods that have plenty of iron. I'll make sure you have a brochure. Also I am sure you will get expectant books and the internet have that information as well. Now that you know that you are expecting as long as you cut back on the stress, eat right, and drink plenty of water this should be a normal pregnancy so don't stress."_

Olivia nodded, _"Thank you again. I am glad that you were here tonight. Whatever you think is best I will do. I just want our baby to be okay."_

Dr. Hargrave smiled,_ "I have no doubt that the baby will be fine. I am glad that I was here to not only take care of you, but to see you in a different place. You have stayed on my mind since that night that I treated you. By the way you are right. You are lucky to have him, but I imagine that he feels the same about you. If you need it I know of a good OB. I will check in on you later."_

Olivia leaned back into her husband. She allowed him to hold her. He knew that she felt the safest when she was in his arms. He wanted her to feel not only safe but loved.

After a couple of minutes of silence Fitz spoke, _"I'm happy I really want this. I want you to stay in California. Anything else that needs to be done in D.C. let me handle it. I don't want to hover. You are my wife. You are not my child, but I'm asking that you take care of yourself. I want you to enjoy not only this pregnancy, but all of your pregnancies. I don't expect you not to work. I am just asking that when you get tired please stop. We are good at what we do so we don't have to accept every client."_

Olivia didn't say anything for a moment. All of a sudden Fitz was beginning to feel tension in the room. He was about to say something else, but he heard her began talking and stopped.

Olivia stayed in his arms, _"You are right. I know that as your best friend that more times than not I gave you a run for your money when you asked me to do things that you thought were in my best interest. I can admit that sometimes my independence gets me in trouble, but I can't let that come between us. You are not only my best friend now, but you are my husband. While I may not have always shown it; you looking out for me has always meant so much to me. I want a family with you. I want this baby and down the road two or three more. I want us to have a large family. You are right. I can't sit home and twiddle my fingers for the next 7 1/2 months, but I promise that I will take care of myself and our baby. When I get to the last trimester I will start working half days so I can rest properly. Since I have a small frame I am not sure how my body will handle the weight, but I'll do whatever. I just don't want you thing of me as reckless."_

Fitz shifted his body so he could face his wife. He could see the guilt was eating at her right now, and he needed to fix it quickly.

Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia with everything in him. When they finally pulled away Olivia smiled.

Fitz smiled and said, _"There's my wife."_

Olivia nodded

Fitz said,_ "I need you to let the guilt go. Yes, we were technically trying for a baby, but we weren't keeping up. You & I know that most women are surprised when they find out they are pregnant. You were not being reckless. Things were just hectic and you happen to be pregnant so you and the baby have some minor issues that are being worked out. Lauren told me that when you got to the house you immediately laid down. I'll be honest I didn't believe that you would rest. I felt like you were saying it to get me off of your back. We are going to be just fine. Since you are on the monitor I don't see any way of hiding that is going on. I say bring them in and we will call the office and tell everyone at once."_

Olivia smiled and nodded at her husband. He could tell she was getting tired again. He called Tom and told them they could come in.

Everyone made it in the room. They all hugged Olivia. It was a relief to see her alert although she still looked tired.

Fitz called the office. Abby answered and told him that she had him on speaker so everyone could hear what was going on.

Olivia decided to speak,_ "Well the reason that I was so lethargic tonight is because I have severe iron-defincey anemia. I am also dehydrated. I will remain the hospital for the next day or two to receive treatment and be observed because Fitz & I are pregnant. We are expecting our first child in 7 1/2 months. By sheer luck the same doctor that treated me the night that Jake beat me and caused my miscarriage was here so she is treating me. She feels that once I get my iron up and some fluids in me that there is no reason that this shouldn't be a normal pregnancy. Fitz & I have decided I am going to remain in California. I want to minimize me traveling. I am sorry that I didn't get to say a proper good-bye. I hope that we can get together soon."_

Everyone was quiet but it was clear that everyone was happy. They were soaking in the good news. Jenny & Maya were over the moon and scared at the same time.

Fitz & Olivia could hear sniffles coming from the phone.

Harrison was the first one to pull it together to speak_, "Guys sorry we are all a little choked up at the moment. We couldn't be happier for the three of you if we tried. We will all be out there soon. We'll take turns visiting. Just take care of yourself Liv. We all know that you are going to work, but enjoy yourself. So much has been taken away from you. You now have this precious gift. Enjoy it. You can't get these moments back. We love you and we'll do whatever we need to do to make this time as painless as possible. We love you. We really just love you guys so much."_

The couple was now in tears as they listened to Harrison and they looked at their moms, Tom, and Lauren. They were lucky. You couldn't get a better support system if you tried. The couple promised to be in touch. Olivia assured them that she would take care of herself and the baby.

Olivia was getting tired. Lauren had a set of keys to Fitz & Olivia's house. In the event that they were pulled away from work Lauren could get into their house. They told everyone to stay at their house. They told the couple they would bring them clothes and toiletries with them the next day. As they were leaving Olivia asked for a minute with Lauren.

Lauren was left in the room with Fitz & Olivia. Olivia knew that Fitz had probably talked to Lauren, but she could see in her eyes that she was feeling guilty. She had to ease her mind.

Olivia held her hand out to Lauren. Lauren came over and Olivia held her while she cried. When Lauren calmed down enough that Olivia felt she would hear her she spoke.

Olivia said, _"I love you. You are like our little sister. You didn't cause any harm. You saved me. It could have been worse had you not checked on me. We are all going to be fine. I'm going to need you to get through this pregnancy. Who will make sure I eat? Who has the courage to tell me to take a break? Who can plan and arrange my schedule to get task accomplished in an effective and timely manner? That is all you Lauren. We are going to get through this pregnancy, and then I need you to finish school. so you can move up. You will not be my assistant forever. Fitz & I are happy. This baby is something else that both of us want. We have been given so much. We are not selfish. You are our family now. We take care of each other. You took care of me and I bet Fitz told you already, and now I am telling you. Go to the house get you a glass of wine and eat some dinner. Spend time with your boyfriend and your family and we will see your tomorrow okay."_

Olivia had talked to her with such calmness. Every chance they got Fitz, Olivia, and their moms showed her that they really considered her family. For the first time in a long time she wanted to achieve greatness. She felt like she could. It was rare that you worked for someone who wants you to be better. She couldn't give up. She loved them which is why she was upset, but she was fine now.

Lauren nodded,_ "Okay. I love you too. I will see you tomorrow."_

Lauren hugged Fitz and left to head to the house to eat and relax. Olivia was barely able to keep her eyes open. Fitz began to rub her arms and back and Olivia was knocked out in no time. Fitz tried to get out of the bed a couple of times, but Olivia would only hold onto him tighter.

Fitz lay there with his wife thinking about everything that has taken place recently. It had been a whirlwind time for them. He would not change it for a minute. Fitz was worried. He was someone's husband. He had a responsibility first ad foremost to his wife and their unborn child. He just wanted to do right by them. He wanted Olivia to never regret taking a chance on them. He was thankful that just about everything was done with them moving here.

Fitz was in his own head and thoughts that he didn't notice that Olivia had woken up and was looking at him. She knew that he was worried about her. There was not a doubt in her mind that he was trying to figure out how he could be better and do more for her. This man would move mountains for her. She loved that about him, but she needed him to enjoy the moment too. She prayed that she found the right words to say to him, because seeing him trying to figure out ways to do more was breaking her heart a little bit.

Calmly Olivia began to speak, _"You know when I was on that beach walking towards you I immediately smiled. It was apparent to me that you had put so much time, and effort, and money into making that moment everything for me. The fact that you don't just put effort into creating special moments for me. You do it all of the time. It is why it was so easy for me to let my guard down and not be so afraid of the future. I could have been Tonya. I know the only reason that I wasn't is due to the large support system that I had in place, and it started with you. You kept an open mind and heart. Even after we destroyed you. Me by leaving with Jake. Jake by torturing you with me. I use to wait on the day that it would catch up to you, and you would snap and realize all the pain I caused. Then my mom reminded me of who you are. A real man. A man with love, compassion, and respect for me. You do so much for me. More than I can put into words. There is nothing more than you can do. You have given me all that I need and more. You are my husband now. I am carrying our child. Every wish or dream that I ever wanted with you has come true. It is almost scary to know you will come up with more, but that is who you are. I don't want to be the only one enjoying this pregnancy. You have waited so long for this. I want us to be happy together. I know that you will take on most of the stress and worry, but I want my husband in the moment with me. I love you baby. We earned the right to enjoy every moment in our lives."_

Fitz just held her. He let everything that she just said wash over him. He didn't realize he was crying at first. Silent tears turned into a full blow sob. Olivia shifted her body as much as she could so she could comfort her husband. She never said a word. She allowed him this moment. He had given her plenty of moments. He cried for almost 45 minutes. A nurse had come in and checked on her. Olivia quietly nodded she was okay. She put something in her IV. The nurse was kind enough to come back in with a warm washcloth and a dry one. Olivia thanked her with her eyes.

Once Fitz composed himself she cleaned his face for him. She was so gentle. Fitz leaned into her hand. He loved the comfort that she was providing. At first he was embarrassed that he fell apart until he looked into her eyes. There was no judgement there. All he saw was his wife letting him know they were okay and that she loved him. Fitz felt like he owed her an explanation.

Fitz in a low and sad voice said,_ "You are right. When I was thinking about the stress and making sure you were okay it made me think about you losing your first child. I'm a horrible person Livvie. I know that had to be painful, but I am so relieved that you don't have any children with him. That you are not tied to him. I was also thinking that I have wanted this for longer than I care to admit. When you said you wanted us to enjoy it I allowed my mind to really go there. Hoping that there is a little girl who is in there that looks just liker her mom, but is just as smart and loyal as she is. I believe it's a girl. My gut says our first is a girl. That scares and excites me at the same time. I want to be macho and say I'll kill any boy who touches her, but if she is anything like you she will be a force to be reckoned with. I love you Livvie. Thank you so much for this gift."_

Olivia leaned back and got comfortable. She looked up at him and smiled,_ "I love you too. I am glad to give you something. Makes we feel like I am contributing to this marriage."_

They laughed. The nurse heard them and felt comfortable coming back in. Olivia smiled at her.

Olivia said, _"Thank you. I appreciate what you did. What is your name?"_

"_My name is Amber. It is a pleasure. I just wanted to check your vitals and check the monitor. Dr. Hargrave wanted us to give you a mild sedative so you can rest."_

Olivia nodded. Amber checked everything and told her that she and baby were good. She gave Olivia the medicine and left the room.

It didn't take long for Olivia to get sleepy. The couple fell asleep knowing in their gut that everything was going to be okay.

Olivia ended up spending two days in the hospital. She texted Erin and Kerry and told them that she was in California and had something to share with them.

Jenny & Maya purchased the couple some books to look at. They knew that they would search the internet as well so it was no need to get a whole bunch of books.

Dr. Hargrave had referred her to a friend of hers named Dr. Keisha Miles was an obstetrician to the stars. While they may not be celebrities they dealt with them and valued their privacy so she was perfect for them.

The couple went to see her a week after she was released from the hospital. She did a full work-up. Olivia and baby were doing fine. She told Olivia to continue to eat food high in iron and take her prenatal vitamins and iron supplement.

Fitz, Tom, and Lauren finished all the small details that completed their move and got the office up and running. Jenny & Maya headed back to D.C. to finish up their business. They would be back in a month. Lauren offered and was working on getting their house here ready. Jenny was so happy with the work that Danny did that she hired him to update their home. Lauren was overseeing that project.

Olivia was fortunate that she didn't have a lot of morning sickness. She actually got sick at night more than in the morning, but it wasn't severe. She would tire easily so she managed her time.

Word had quickly got out that the couple had officially opened their office. They knew that their current clients as well as friends like Kerry and Erin had made them the talk of the town.

Fitz had taken on several clients who athletes. They were trying to build or recreate their image because they all were up for new contracts soon.

Olivia had taken on two cases. One was a professional tennis player who ex-wife spent her day trashing him since he filed for divorce. She had done interviews stating he had beaten her and their two girls. Based on her story she was given a temporary restraining order and he was only allowed supervised visits.

He had convinced Olivia that he wasn't guilty of the things that she was alleging. Olivia didn't want to be that woman who took a woman's side automatically when she says that she was beat. She told her client upfront that if they uncovered that he had done anything to them that she would bury him herself and take on the wife pro-bono, but if she was lying than Olivia would bury her. You don't ruin a man's reputation because he no longer wants you. You don't take a father from their kids as leverage to get what you want.

The other client was an up and coming actress who refused to sleep with an Oscar-winning director for a part so not only did he make sure that she didn't get the part that she had earned, but he had black listed her stating that they had to bring someone else in because she was never on time, she came in drunk several times, and couldn't keep up with her lines.

Right now she was waiting on Huck to complete his investigation before she decided how to proceed so she kept her schedule light. Lauren made sure that she ate. She had stocked their kitchen/break room with plenty of snacks, fruit, juice, and water.

Fitz & Olivia were busy but they made time for each other everyday. Fitz would always wake up in the morning and kiss her stomach and said good morning to the baby. They had dinner together each night.

They were happy. Life was good. It was scary for a moment, but they worked through it. Now they were enjoying their life. They enjoyed being married. Business was good. Family and friends were good. They silently agreed they were enjoying conquering the world.

**A/N-So a couple of people figured out that she was pregnant. Next chapter you will find out how Olivia handles her clients. Also the couple gets a visitor that comes and tries to shake things up. Any guesses?**


	21. A Blast From the Past

**A/N-There is a time jump with flashbacks. I hope you like it.**

Olivia was laying in bed alone. It had been that way for the last week. She thought he would be back by now. Since he wasn't she began to really question if they could fix their issue. They had an appointment where they were suppose to find out the sex of the baby. She couldn't bear to find out without Fitz so she had called and rescheduled the appointment. She had no one to blame but herself. For all she knew she may be raising this child as a single mother.

Olivia got up and took a shower. It was hard to believe that she was now four months pregnant. Shortly after the two month mark things got much better for her. She was no longer tired all the time. She rarely had any morning sickness. Dr. Miles felt now that her iron levels were back to normal that played a large part, plus Olivia was living and eating right.

When Olivia met with Erin and Kerry and told them that she was pregnant they were thrilled for her. Kerry suggested that she try to eat more organic foods. At first Olivia refused. She didn't have an interest in organic foods, but Kerry sent her a gift basket to her office with different organic products. Olivia was mad. She knew that Kerry did that because Olivia hated wasting things. She would try it so she didn't waste Kerry's time or money. Olivia was surprised that she loved a lot of the things Kerry sent. She called and thanked her, and admitted she was wrong. Fitz enjoyed the products as well so they now ate a lot of organic foods.

Olivia made her way down to the kitchen to fix breakfast where she found her husband already sitting and breakfast already made.

She was surprised to see him. She was cautiously optimistic that they could fix what was broken and move on.

Olivia sat down at looked at her husband. The tension was there. She finally got the courage to say, _"Hi"_

Fitz heard his wife speak. Time away had allowed him to think. He thought about throwing in the towel for all of one second, but then he decided that man would not get to come in and tear his life apart. He finally looked up at his wife and said,_ "Hi"_

Olivia looked down and ate some of her breakfast, but she became too emotional. She hated that she was the cause of their strife so she got up to leave the table.

Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her into his body. Olivia broke down and began to cry. Fitz heard her apologizing over and over to him.

He picked her up and took them into their master bedroom. He undressed them both. He held his wife.

When she calmed down he told her that they would be okay. He took his time and made love to his wife. Afterwards he made a bath for them. They lay there relaxing and he was rubbing her belly. She missed that so much. Olivia was about to say something but Fitz stopped her. He needed to speak first.

Fitz spoke,_ "He doesn't get to come in and pretend that nothing happened. He doesn't get to walk in and reap the benefits of the hard work and effort that our moms put in. He hurt us in ways that I can't began to describe. Now he wants you to come in and fix his problems because you are the best. The fact that you wanted me to consider helping him is what threw me off. I couldn't believe my wife was asking me to do this. Mom reminded me that she could understand my pain and frustration, but in your defense we never discussed everything. I know that you thought that it could be therapeutic, but it won't be. I can forgive him for the pain that he caused, but we aren't going to get him out of hot water. I can't allow him anywhere near us. I can't take that chance and I hope that you can accept that."_

Olivia turned around and faced her husband, _"Not only can I accept it but I have already done it. I listened to everything that he said and he was apologizing and saying that he wanted to make amends, but he needed help fixing a problem. There are just some things we never talked about so I had no idea until you told me. When I suggested we consider helping him I didn't mean to cause you any pain. You are my husband. That is the last thing I want. This week has been so hard because I caused all of this to happen between us. Please forgive me. I don't want us to lose our dream. I want us to raise our children together. I never imagined this happening to us. I feel like although I want you to forgive me that I am not sure that I deserve it."_

Fitz decided not to immediately respond. He washed her from head to toe and then he washed himself. He got them out and he grabbed her lotion and massaged her body. He knew that she not slept well, because they did not sleep well without each other. She tried to stay awake, but his purpose for massaging her was for her to sleep. She and the baby needed rest. She finally stopped fighting and went to sleep.

Olivia slept for eight straight hours. It was dark when she woke up. She put her hand out and felt the sheets were cool so that meant Fitz had not been in the bed for a while. She didn't know how to take this. She still felt they were on shaky ground.

Olivia put on her robe and went to see if he was in the house. She couldn't find him anywhere in the checked the garage and noticed that his car was there. She thought for a second and then it dawned on her where he was.

She opened the door and smiled. Once Olivia started feeling better Fitz could no longer contain his excitement. She came home from work one day, and Fitz said he had a surprise for her. He covered her eyes and took her to this room. When he took the blindfold off she gasped and began to cry.

Fitz said, _"As soon as I saw this I knew that it was you. No matter the sex of the baby this says, "I am the child of Olivia Grant"._

Olivia laughed. He was right. They were in the room that they had picked to be the nursery. In it was a Natart Alexa 4-in-1 Convertible Crib,a Natart Alexa 3 Drawer Dresser, and a Natart Alexa Lingerie Chest all in silver. She could literally imagine the nursery now with the furniture. It felt real. She was in love with the crib. She couldn't have made a better choice.

She seen him standing in front of the crib. She was about to leave when she heard him start talking,_ "In five months I get to become a father. I can't let him win baby girl. We spent so much time suffering. Now I feel like we are at this impasse that could make or break us. For a brief moment I thought about life without mommy, but why should I give up my life with the woman I love and the child we created for someone else's mistakes. I can't and I won't. I was scared and hurt and I walked away. I was so mad and I know that mommy doesn't need to feel that I want to harm her or scare her. I never thought about it, but I couldn't take that chance so I left. As I stand here in this room I promise to whomever is listening that we will be okay, and we will bring you home together baby girl. Don't tell mommy I said that you are a girl, but I know that growing in there is my little Livvie. Anyway we will bring you home together. We will raise you and this situation will be long forgotten"_

Olivia closed the door. She went to the kitchen to find that her husband had cooked. Everything was on warm so it looked like he was waiting for her to wake up which made her heart melt even more after hearing his talk.

She fixed their plates and took them to the dining room. She found that he had already set the table and prepared for a romantic dinner with her. She went upstairs to put some clothes on. By the time she made it back downstairs Fitz was in the dining room.

He looked at her and smiled. She ran over to him and he held her. In that moment they both let it go. They were bigger than the problem. The problem could easily be solved if they did it together.

Fitz pulled back and looked at Olivia, _"I love you so much and I have missed you."_

Fitz was about to say more when Olivia stopped him,_ "I love you too with everything I have. I think we both know how much I have missed you. Let's enjoy our dinner then we can talk some more."_

Fitz nodded. He helped her to her seat so they could eat dinner but she shook her head. Fitz smiled. He sat down and she sat down in his lap where they fed each other dinner. They didn't speak a word to each other. The love they had for each other said it all. In between feeding each other they would share kisses. They would stare at each other like they had been apart a year instead of a week.

They need this time to get back on the same page. They were back on track. They went into the den so they could finish their talk from earlier.

Fitz pulled her into his lap. Normally she would complain about how big she was, but right now she needed the closeness so much that she didn't even think about her and her growing belly.

Fitz looked his wife in the eyes,_ "I am still trying to figure out how things went so far left so quickly. You deserve my forgiveness. In fact it is me who actually should be begging for yours. I never thought the past would come back the way it did. So many emotions were inside of me at the time. I was trying to make sure to keep my anger in check so I didn't cause you any emotional harm. It scares me that I might lose you and the baby. I don't want to lose you Livvie. Whatever we need to do I'll do it because I don't want to lose the most important thing that has ever happened to me."_

Olivia caressed his face,_ "You are not losing me. The only people who can break us up is us, and I am not giving you up without a fight. So we both got kicked in the gut. We both handled it wrong. We have both apologized. We missed each other like crazy. I have asked Huck for some information. I have a plan in place. I need you to trust me that I got you. We will deal with this together later."_

Fitz agreed. They were going to be okay and that is all that mattered.

**Flashback**

Everything had been going well for them. Their office had been booming. Jenny had arrived and they were working like a well oiled machine until someone walked through the door that would put their life and their marriage in jeopardy.

Lauren had received an email requesting a meeting with Olivia. Most of their clients were from referrals so it was not a surprise when one of their past clients was mentioned.

Lauren called the potential client who gave an outline of his problem. He explained that he was a CEO of a company, but did not want to give detailed information on the phone which was sometimes the case.

She ran it by Olivia and since Olivia had just cleared one of her two big cases she had time. Their company was on every news cycle right now. Huck had completed the investigation on the professional tennis player. It turned out that he was telling the truth. Huck had done a through background on him. His family and friends all told them that despite his career he took care of his kids. When he was playing or conducting business the nanny cared for them, but they were still with him. His soon to be ex-wife was out partying and living the life using his name and money. No one ever saw him raise a hand to any of them. They said if anyone hit anyone it was her. She was the aggressive one in their relationship. In fact there had been a couple of instances over the years when he would should up with a cut or bruise that he couldn't explain.

This pissed Olivia off because it was women like her that made it bad for women who were really abused. You don't lie like that. This was bigger than taking him for a dollar. The judge had sided with her and taken his kids from him. He could only see them with supervision. So not only was he suffering, but the kids because their dad was their caregiver. He was being villied in the press. He had lost deals. Some of the players in the locker room wouldn't speak to him thinking he was a punk for raising his hands and hitting a woman.

DCF conducted an in-depth interview with the children after this information came to light and they confirmed that their dad was the one who usually took care of them. She had fired the nanny that had been with them for years, because she didn't want her partying to be reported back. The kids told them that they had barely seen their mom since being in her care.

Huck cornered the new nanny who admitted that she barely saw her boss. Often times she would spend days with the kids. He spoke with the old nanny who confirmed the same thing, and she said that she had seen her come home drunk a couple of times and hit him when he tried to help her or tell her that she needed to stop partying so much.

Olivia contacted the judge and personally delivered the information. An emergency hearing was called where the judge not only gave full custody back to the dad the mother was not even given visitation. He ordered her to submit to a drug and alcohol test before leaving. If she passed he would grant supervised visitation. They all knew that she would fail. When she did the judge told her that until she got her life together she could not see the kids.

He had lost some sponsors due to the allegations, but Jenny was able to secure new deals that were more lucrative than the ones he lost when the truth came out. They had him to do several interviews with the message that men can be abused too.

They gave all the information they found over to his divorce attorney. He had every right to leave her with nothing due to the number of affairs she had, but he decided not to be that cold. She was the mother of his children and they had been together for more than 15 years so while it wasn't half of everything he owned he gave her enough for a small rainy day.

Olivia released a statement because she had taken heat for taking on this client. People thought that considering what she had been through that she would help her instead of him.

In the statement Olivia reminded everyone that while women are most likely the one to get abused that is not always the case. She also revealed that when she took the case on she told her client that if she founded out he was lying that she would take his wife as a client pro-bono.

He confirmed that her statement was true. He praised Olivia for her work. He kept stating how fair she was. She only had one goal in mind and that was to find the truth. It was a huge win and kept their phone's ringing off the hook. She didn't want to stress herself too much so she was careful of what she took on.

Fitz didn't hover and trusted her which made their relationship stronger. Fitz was proud of her. She was kicking ass and taking names all while carrying their child. They normally talked one or twice a week to update each other on their current and potential clients.

Lauren had told Olivia that the client could only meet with her after hours because they had a lot going on with his company. It was not uncommon to meet with clients outside of normal working hours.

The day of the meeting Olivia let Fitz know she had a late meeting so don't worry about fixing dinner.

That evening the gentleman came in. When he walked in her office he looked so familiar but for some reason she couldn't place him. He sat down and explained that he had been sleeping with his secretary on and off for the past two years. He had given her some things but now she was demanding more, and if he didn't pay up she was going to tell everyone that he had taken advantage of her. She wanted two million dollars. He went to make arrangements to give her the money and had a non-disclosure written up and it stated she had to quit in addition to remaining quiet. She refused to accept those terms. Now she was demanding three million and if he didn't comply she would disclose that he was stealing money from his clients.

Olivia was taking down some notes when she heard Fitz call her. She told him she was in her office. He was trying to get the door opened so he wasn't looking up at her client.

Fitz opened up the door and said_, "Excuse me I just needed to drop some dinner off to my wife, and I will be out of your way."_

The gentleman nodded, _"It's okay son take your time."_

Fitz heard the voice and thought it could not be who he thought it was. He looked up and dropped the cup in his hand,_ "Dad"_

Olivia looked at her husband and then she looked at the man. She continued to look at him. Jenny and Fitz didn't have pictures of him lying around, but one day when she and her moms were looking at old pictures she remembered that Jenny had a couple of him holding Fitz or the two of them with Fitz that she had kept. He aged well, but that was why he felt familiar to her although they had never met.

Fitz looked at Olivia, _"Why is he here in our office Olivia?"_

Olivia knew he was upset because he called her Olivia, _"Honey he is the client I am meeting. He didn't give any personal details to Lauren which we both know is not uncommon. He just got finished explaining why he needed our help."_

Jerry stood up,_ "Son I know that you are upset with me, but I'm not the same person. You have to let the past go. You and your wife are good at what you do and I need the best."_

Fitz shook his head, _"We are not helping you. That is not an option."_

Olivia put up her hand. She took her husband over to his office, and asked him to give them a moment.

Olivia said,_ "You haven't listen to him at all. Maybe you should give him a chance before we throw him out on his ass. Maybe he has changed."_

Fitz was pissed, _"So he has changed and that gives him a pass. I should protect my father after I watched him beat my mom, and then beat me over and over again until my mom found out when she came home from work one day, and found me in the closet with no clothes on as punishment for not winning the spelling bee."_

Olivia was shocked. Fitz & Jenny never discussed this before. _"Fitz, I am sorry I didn't know. I am not sure if he has changed or not, but maybe we should go in there and talk to him. Hear him out and go from there."_

Fitz scoffed, _"So you are more concerned with my dad a potential client who can be another notch on your belt than me and how I feel. No thank you."_

Olivia moved from him, _"That was low and you know it. You know you are number one. I am simply saying that we should go in there and talk to him. I haven't agreed to take the case. There are still holes in his story. Maybe this is your opportunity to get closure if nothing else."_

Fitz grabbed his things, _"I am not interested in making amends with the man who beat me and my mom for years. He hasn't changed and he won't. Since we left he has made no attempt to reach out to me. He did this in his underhanded way. He wants you because you are the best. Whatever he did he needs the best to get him out of it. That is nothing new for him. Since it is obvious that you can't see where I am coming from, and you being a crisis manager is more important than your husband or your marriage I'll leave you to it. I won't be home when you get there."_

Olivia called out to him but he left. Olivia told Jerry that they would be in touch. When she got home Fitz wasn't there. He would not answer her calls. She called her moms and asked if they heard from him and they hadn't. Olivia refused to get them involved so she told them to let her know if they hear from him.

Days went by and Fitz had not come home or come to the office. He had spoken to Lauren and responded to her, but no one else.

Jenny forced Olivia to tell her what they were fighting about. Jenny didn't want to make Olivia to feel worse than she already did. She made sure that when she talked to her that she didn't sound like she was taking sides because she wasn't. She could see where they both were coming from, but she agreed with Fitz. Jerry hadn't change. He had just got himself into some shit and he need the best to get him out of it, and right now this firm was considered one of the best. Jenny filled Olivia in on their past and Olivia felt horrible as she listened. She felt bad for implying that Fitz try and see if there was anyway they could move on.

Olivia tried to apologize to Jenny, but she assured her that there was nothing to apologize for and she knew where her heart was. After five days Jenny could see the toll this was taking on Olivia. She was concerned now that this could affect her pregnancy so she had Lauren to put him through to her when he called.

She met him at the hotel where he was staying. Jenny told her son that she understood that seeing him had to hurt. She knew that he was right and Jerry was up to no good. Jenny also reminded Fitz that they never talked about their life when they moved to Washington. Olivia didn't know. She told her son if I was confronted with that I would have probably done the same thing. She was prepared to be the mediator. She told him to put himself in her shoes. Everything happening at once. Then you up and leave her to live with all of this guilt. If you are done which I know that you are not be a man and talk to her. If you love her and that baby you need to fix this because the stress is wearing on her, and I see bad things happening soon and that is going to be on you.

Jenny left him and after a day he went home hoping that they had time to make things right with his wife.

**Present Day**

Huck had sent Olivia a file with all of the information that she needed. For the past week the couple had worked and got back to their normal selves.

It didn't take them much time at all. Olivia listened to Fitz tell her some of the details of his youth with his dad. She stopped him. She heard enough.

That night she tried to sleep but she was mad. She protected people all the time in their time of need. Now she felt like a failure that she couldn't protect her husband.

Jerry had the balls to show up at their office like there was no past. She didn't like to be made a fool of. She promised herself that Jake was the last person that ever did that to her and she meant it.

She had Lauren to call Jerry and let him know that she had completed her research, and she needed to discuss her findings with him in person.

When he came into her office he was surprised to see Jenny and Fitz sitting on her sofa. He tried to come over to them, but Olivia stood up and stopped him. The dress she had on really showed her baby bump. When they met the last night she had on a long sweater that covered her.

Jerry was shocked. He was going to be a granddad. He tried to touch her bump, but Olivia stepped back. Fitz got up. She looked at him and assured him that she was fine. She told them to sit down.

Olivia looked at Jerry. For her to be so small you could tell that she carried a mean punch. It was easy to see how she was go good at what she did.

Olivia spoke. _"Jerry my ex-husband made a fool of me. He beat me and embarrassed me. He made me feel ashamed of who I was. When Fitz got me out I promised to never allow that to happen again. Had you been a man and told me who you were this could have been different. Fitz is right. You haven't change. If you had you wouldn't have been so deceptive from the beginning."_

Jerry smirked, _"Mrs. Pope-Grant"_

Olivia shook her head, _"Just Mrs. Grant and trying to use my name doesn't work on me. Since I am good at my job I am going to give you a freebie and it is here in this folder. What you do with it and who you take it to I don't care, but we won't be representing you and after today we won't be seeing you again."_

Jerry laughed_, "I'm not sure how you figure because I bet that your clients wouldn't be so happy to know that the person who is supposed to have their back was drunk out of his mind for three days in a row, but he is suppose to make sure they have a good image."_

Olivia was shocked to hear that, but it didn't deter her. Fitz had no clue what was going on. When they talked she asked him to trust her, and he did so he never questioned how they were going to handle his dad.

Olivia went in front of Jerry, _"Maybe but when I tell them and the media how distraught my husband was when his long-lost abusive dad showed up out of no where I think people will be you came to me because I am the best and the best knows that your secretary is right. You are stealing from your clients and I have someone on stand-by ready to send it to the police. I also found out that you are about to run for senator. I think they would find it interesting that you were a wife beater and a child abuser. You didn't pay off everybody to hide those records and pictures. So I brought you here to let you know that Jenny & Fitz are my clients. They are willing to continue on with the fabulous life they built if they never have to personally see you again, but if I so much as smell that overpriced cologne near them I will ruin you."_

Olivia looked at Jenny & Fitz and they smiled and nodded.

Olivia turned around and smiled at Jerry,_ "Thank you for visiting. I am glad that I never have to see you again. You should have stayed away. You never had any intentions on trying to fix what you did to your son. I made the mistake of thinking you were a decent human being. The difference between you and me is that I can admit when I am wrong, and I will always protect and love my family never hurt them."_

Jerry realized the error of his ways, "_You are right. I am sorry. I handled this all wrong, but I could use your help."_

Fitz stood up,_ "I was so upset when I saw you here. I haven't seen you up close and personal since we left, and then you show up like I am nothing wanting my wife's help. I forgave you a long time ago. Not for you but for me. If you had been a man things could have been different, but I am done. I have to be concerned about my family now. I almost gave you the satisfaction of breaking me and breaking the most important thing in the world to me. I sincerely wish you the best, but if you love me at all don't come back. My wife doesn't need the stress. As you can tell she is pregnant. I hope things work out for you."_

Jerry looked at his son and realized that he had messed up any hopes of reconciliation. He took the folder that Olivia gave him and left. Jenny walked him out. She told him she forgave him. She assured him Olivia was as good as the hype and she would gleefully destroy him if she felt he was coming after Fitz.

Fitz held his wife. He knew she was good, but it never got old seeing her in action. Seeing her protect him meant the world to him.

Fitz said,_ "I am sorry. When I said you didn't care about me I was wrong for saying something I know wasn't true."_

Olivia smiled,_ "I know baby. We have lived and learned. It is life. It throws you a curve ball. Neither of us handled this well, but we fixed it and that is all that matters. Can you take your wife home?"_

**A/N-I was surprised that no one guessed that it was his dad. He is not coming back I promise. Next up they find out the sex of the baby...**


	22. Babymoon Part One

**A/N-I think that many of you will appreciate this chapter after the bump that I threw in the last chapter.**

For the last two weeks the couple attempted to get their relationship and their business back on track. Ironically it was Olivia who seemed to have let it go and moved on. Fitz had not been so quick to forgive himself.

When they moved from California to Washington D.C. it was not the best period in their life. Jenny was still a little skittish. She hated even bringing up her ex-husband's name. When Jenny came home to find Fitz naked that was it for her. She had only stayed so that Fitz could grow up with two parents, but now that she knew he was beating him she was out.

Jenny was no dummy. She had taken pictures of the bruises, cuts, and fractures that Jerry caused. She took pictures of Fitz before she clothed him. She called Jerry the next day and told him that she was leaving him. She was clear that if something happened to her he would be ruined because she had collected evidence of the abuse.

They quickly worked out a settlement. Jerry said that he didn't want anything to do with her or their son which is why she moved so far away since there would be no custody issues. Jenny didn't want to talk about that time in their life so he never discussed it with anyone including Olivia out of respect for his mom. He hadn't heard from him since they left so it never dawned on him to share that part of his past as they grew closer. He knew if he told Olivia about the abuse she may ask his mom questions which could trigger some painful memories for his mom so he chose not to say anything at all. That decision had now come back to bite him in the ass.

Fitz had decided that he needed to make things right with his wife even if she felt like he had already. Fitz asked Olivia not to take a new case because he needed her assistance on a case. They would be flying out after they left the doctor's office on Friday to find out the sex of the baby.

Fitz had informed her that they would be gone for five days. He told her to pack for some warm weather.

Since Fitz was so sure they were having a girl Olivia had told him a week ago that if he was right then he could name her. If it was a boy then she got to name him and that including their son being Fitz IV which Fitz wasn't thrilled with saying the name was cursed.

Fitz had spoken with the team in D.C as well as his mom. They would keep an eye on things while they were gone. Huck was in California right now researching potential clients that had requested their help.

The couple had decided that they really didn't want a lot of people in their home including their team so they bought a home specifically for them to stay at when they were in town. To some it may sound selfish, but when they were home work stayed at work. If they had to bring something home they always conducted business from their office, and once they walked out the office they left it there. They also tried not to make it a habit to bring work home a lot.

Olivia woke up Friday morning excited. She got the feeling that it was going to be a great day. They would find out the sex of the baby, and then they were headed out-of-town. Olivia got the feeling that there was no client, but she decided to let it go and allow him to do what he needed to do.

Wherever they went Olivia was determined that once the trip was over that Fitz would let it go. Not only had they talked and sorted things out, but she had talked to Jenny. Jenny admitted it was a rough period for him. She now realizes that her staying only for him to have a father was a mistake, because Jerry was incapable of loving anything other than a good lay, himself, and money. Jenny told Olivia she didn't like talking about it which is why Fitz kept quiet. Jenny really believed that with time he just put it behind him.

Olivia would be the first to admit that Fitz was wrong for leaving, but he was human. His past came barreling in and he lost control. He was looking for Olivia to support him, but it didn't happen that way. In all fairness she had done the same thing when she went to Hawaii. She told him that she needed to find herself, but really she was trying to find herself without him because she knew she was feeling more than friendship feelings. So she was going to allow him room to do whatever, but then she was going to demand he forgive himself and they move on.

Olivia looked over and Fitz wasn't in the bed. She got up and went to empty her bladder which was the norm for her now. It was like the baby sat on her bladder.

Olivia decided to wear her hair in a ponytail since they had to go to the doctor and then travel.

Olivia decided to wear a Rebecca Minkoff Cap Sleeve Embellished Maternity Shirt with a Rebecca Minkoff Lightweight Maternity Skirt. She put on her new Jimmy Choo Genoa flats. Fitz had bought her several pair of flats. Now that she was four months she no longer desired to wear heels everyday.

When she came out the bathroom she noticed that their bags were gone which meant that Fitz had been up preparing for them to head out-of-town.

When she made it downstairs she smelled breakfast. Before she got pregnant she did good to eat twice a day. Now not only did she eat more for the sake of the baby the baby demanded it. It seemed like she now ate 6-8 times a day which Dr. Miles said was good.

Olivia found her husband in the kitchen fixing their plate. He had made them Cashew Butter Pancakes and he had a Gluten Free Breakfast Apple Bar. The couple for the most part only ate gluten and organic foods.

Olivia kissed her husband, _"Good morning baby"_

Fitz smiled, _"Morning baby how are you and my princess doing this morning?"_

Olivia laughed, _"We are doing fine even though you may have just called your son a princess."_

Fitz nodded,_ "Well if I am wrong I will apologize to him."_

Olivia could only laugh. They ate breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen together. Fitz had already packed their car.

They got checked in. Olivia had gained ten pounds. Fitz joked that it was in her hips. Olivia had to agree. At first it bothered her, but then she thought about her baby along with the fact that her husband looked at her the same. Actually she thought he might actually love the new developments even more.

Dr. Miles came in and confirmed that everything looked good. They were going to check on the baby now. They had chosen to do the 4D-Ultrasound which was just so fascinating. Once Olivia heard the heartbeat she relaxed. She was the same way each visit.

Dr. Miles asked the couple, _"Do you guys want to know the sex of your baby?"_

Olivia laughed, _"Yes we do. My husband wants you to confirm that he gets his mini Livvie."_

All three of them laughed. Dr. Miles proceeded again to determine the sex of their baby.

Dr. Miles looked at the couple, "C_ongratulations. Fitz you are right you are getting your princess."_

The couple both began to cry after hearing the news. Dr. Miles was no stranger to this type of reaction, but she had to admit that Fitz had to be one of the proudest dad to be that she had ever witnessed in all of her years of practice.

She printed off pictures for the couple. They left the office drunk in love with each other and their baby girl.

Olivia looked at her husband, _"I knew I would be happy, but I have a whole other level of happiness that I did not anticipate."_

Fitz nodded, _"I know. Knowing that it is really a girl is everything."_

The couple made it to the air strip where Tom and Lauren were waiting. Since Tom was their pilot Fitz decided that Lauren should come so they could spend some time together. Lauren could manage the phone and email from their location, and if something needed to be done she would call Jenny or the team in D.C.

When they made it on board there was two gifts waiting for Olivia. Fitz had arranged for Lauren to pick them up for him based on what they found out at the doctor.

Olivia had tears in her eyes. This is why it was so easy for her to move on from their fight. She knew deep down the past came back to haunt him, and he handled it wrong. They both did. Now she needed him to forgive himself, but she was going to wait before saying anything. She wanted him to work through this.

In her seat there was a floral arrangement. The flowers were in a little pink lamb case. The arrangement was an assortment of white roses, light pink spray roses, white monte Cassino asters, and pitta negra.

Olivia went over and hugged and thanked her husband. She waited until they took off for her to open the other gift. Before she did that she asked where they were going.

Fitz looked at her and said, _"The British Virgin Islands. Lauren made sure to stock up on your favorite snacks and drinks. I also had her pick up salad and sandwiches for us. It is a seven hour flight."_

Fitz was waiting for the barrage of questions, but was shocked when Olivia said okay. She was smiling and looked relaxed. He watched as she opened the box. At first he could tell that she didn't understand what the gift was at first and then he heard her gasp.

Fitz went over and sat beside his wife,_ " I knew that you wouldn't want a traditional pink or blue room so I made some calls and did some research. I had a designer come up with three ideas for the nursery. Hopefully you will like one of them. I want to pay the designer to put up the fixtures, the curtains, and the other remaining furniture and accessories but I thought that together we could put it together. I could paint. Although we can afford it I thought we could do this together."_

Olivia could barely see through her tears. Fitz pulled her into his lap and held her close. Olivia finally composed herself.

Olivia looked Fitz in the eye, _"Under one condition can we do this together?"_

Fitz looked nervous,_ "What is that?"_

Olivia said, _"I don't think there is a client. I think that you are still struggling with our fight. I forgave you. We agree that you leaving was wrong. Did it hurt, absolutely? Did I wish you handled it differently? Yes, but after talking to you and to Ma I got it. Not only was it a horrible period in your life; it was worse for your mom. I also sincerely believe that it was out of sight out of mind until you seen him, and it came rushing back to you all at once. I don't for one second believe that every time we have a disagreement that it would be your reaction to leave. I also got that you didn't want to blow up and cause me any flashbacks. So whatever you have planned I will accept it, but I need you to forgive yourself so we can move on. If you don't want Jerry to win don't hold onto this. Don't apologize again. Whatever you planned is the apologize. Let's reconnect and come home and prepare for our baby girl. Deal?"_

Fitz smiled, _"Agreed. Thank you for loving me despite everything."_

Olivia looked at Fitz and he could see how much she loved him with everything she had.

Olivia said, _"It is not hard at all."_

They enjoyed the rest of their flight looking at the nurseries. Olivia was impressed with the choices that her husband gave her. When she came to the third mock-up she knew that was the one. It was called the Gold Vintage Nursery by Grace Mitchell. The white and gold looked perfect together. Fitz was excited because this was his favorite so he was glad that Olivia agreed with him.

Once they arrived in Saint Thomas they switched to a Water Taxis to take them to the resort where they would be staying.

When they arrived Tom, Lauren, and Olivia were in awe. Fitz had researched the resort so he had an idea of what they would see when they arrived. Although he had to admit that the pictures didn't do the resort justice.

They were staying at Peter Island Resort and Spa. Fitz had reserved a Beach Front Junior Suite for Tom & Lauren. The couple thanked Fitz several times. They offered to try to pay for something, but when they checked in Fitz made sure that anything they the front desk allowed them to enjoy all the amenities of the resort at his cost.

They went their separate ways. Fitz & Olivia was taken to Hawk's Nest which was a villa at the resort. The villa was three bedrooms. The rooms included a jacuzzi bath. They had a private pool which Olivia knew Fitz made sure that amenity was available for her. They had a full kitchen, wet bar, and a private sundeck. The villa also had an outdoor grill. Fitz had arranged one night that the staff would come in and prepare food for him & Tom to grill. He had already talked about one day being set aside for them to double date per say. He paid for the inclusive package which included their meals and a butler.

Olivia stopped trying to figure out how her husband continued to outdo himself. This resort screamed relaxation which is what she needed right now. Other than the few days without Fitz her pregnancy had been great, but it was due to her husband. That is what she wanted him to realize.

Olivia walked over to her husband smiling,_ "This is perfect baby. I look forward to this down time. Other than the initial scare this pregnancy has been great. I know that you have played a large part. A couple of days compared to four months. Don't focus on the couple of days. Focus on the months."_

Fitz smiled, he should have known that he couldn't fool her. He should find it weird that she knew what his problem was, but the fact is that they were in sync with each other. He was just grateful that it wasn't lost, and that he hadn't screwed that up.

Fitz said,_ "I will Livvie. Thank you understanding and allowing me to do this. I just need to reconnect with you. I know it is more me, but I derailed us so I feel like this can get us back on track."_

Olivia nodded, _"I understand baby and I am all for this as long as it makes you better in the end."_

Fitz smiled, _"It will. I want you to know that the reason I chose this destination. I did some research online and found this resort is considered one of the best babymoon trips according to . There are a couple of things I have set up for us. One is spa treatments. They specifically have treatments that are specific for pregnancy. We will go on a picnic to one of the island's five beaches, you will get a baby album, and we will take a course together to prepare for baby week. I hope that is acceptable."_

Olivia could only grin at her husband. So not only had he found this island, but he had specially researched a babymoon trip which she had heard of but never taken seriously. The fact that her husband did and took the time to do this meant the world to her. As she looked out at the island it dawned on Olivia that Fitz was worried about being his dad. His dad had shaken his belief in who he was and what he was capable of. She needed to figure out a way for him to see that he had broken the chain. She hoped when she explained something she did it would help.

After they got settled in they took a nap. When they got up they changed and headed out for dinner. They decided to try the Tradewinds Restaurant on their first night at the resort. Olivia ordered the Grilled Chicken Breast with Ginger Glaze, Jasmine Rice. Fitz decided on Angus Beef Tenderloin with Eggplant Cavier & Potato Puree.

Olivia enjoyed the dinner for three reasons. One the food was excellent but she also learned since becoming pregnant that all food seemed good. Two the location, the resort was beyond amazing. It was beautiful and it was so laid back. She could see why they recommended it as a babymoon. The next time she got pregnant she wanted to come back, and maybe bring their moms. They would love it here. Finally, her husband. Since his dad showed up she could feel the tension. Their conversations didn't flow like she was use to. They always talked about everything and nothing without a problem. Tonight it was the way it use to be which was great.

When they got back to the room they enjoyed the Jacuzzi bath. Fitz took care of her. He washed her from head to toe with so much care she thought she would scream. She wanted him so bad. Out of no where her pregnancy hormones began to kick in. That should have excited Fitz, but he was tentative. If she asked he took care of her, but it was like he no longer just took her. Honestly she wanted him to fuck her brains out.

After their bath Fitz massaged her entire body which she loved but was sad. She wanted him and she knew that he did this to wear her down, and it worked. She succumbed to sleep.

The next morning Olivia woke up and went for a swim. When she got out she noticed that breakfast was being delivered. She went in and greeted her husband. They enjoyed breakfast. Olivia showed and changed so they could attend their class.

Afterwards the couple went back to their villa and changed into their swimwear. Fitz went in the kitchen and noticed the picnic basket had been delivered. They headed out and Fitz decided that today they would enjoy Honeymoon Beach. When they got there Olivia was in awe. Olivia got where the name came from. It was the most romantic atmosphere she had ever seen, and that included their trip to Fiji.

Olivia looked at Fitz,_ "Honey this is amazing. It can't get any better than this."_

Fitz smiled. He loved seeing his wife happy. Fitz spread everything out. He helped Olivia onto their blanket. Fitz put suntan lotion on her and she did the same. Olivia wanted the connection back with her husband.

Olivia moved between his legs. He automatically wrapped his arms around her which made Olivia feel desirable.

Olivia asked,_ "I was worried that you no longer me attractive so it's nice that you are holding me like you use to."_

Fitz was shocked at what she just said,_ "Livvie, pregnancy looks good on you. You will always look beautiful to me. I just have to get out of my own head. I never second guessed my decisions with you until he came in the picture. Now I just feel like I have to think and make sure I'm not doing anything to hurt you."_

Olivia turned and faced him, _"We can't live like that. You can't live like that. Not once have you put me in harm's way. Don't even consider the few stressful days as harm. How many men do you know that would step aside even when they are suffering to make sure that their woman was okay?"_

Fitz said, _"Not many, but..."_

Olivia shook her head,_ "No there is no but. If you love me as much as I know you do. If you want us to survive and raise a family and continue to thrive then you have to go back to being Fitz. Let me ask you this, do you think that when Jerry left our office that he went in the corner and sulked and felt bad for what had happened?"_

Fitz adamantly shook his head, _"No. Jerry only concern what how to get himself out of the mess he was in. "_

Olivia nodded,_ "That is my point. He is fine. He is still Jerry so I deserve to get my Fitz back. The one who wouldn't hesitate to make love to his wife or fuck her brains out. The one who would talk to me about anything even stupid things that mean nothing. You have dreamed of this moment for so long. We are married and expecting our first child. We have a successful business. We have more money than we will ever need. We are giving back. So tell me why are you allowing him to steal your joy."_

Fitz put his head down trying to stop the tears from falling, but he was not successful.

Olivia lifted his face so they were eye to eye. There was no judgment there. She smiled, _"Talk to me. What is it?"_

Fitz whispered, _"He was out of sight and out of mind. I had worked hard on who I am with no male influence. Seeing him and knowing after all this time he is the same what makes me think that I am different from who he is. He is my father. His blood runs through me. Livvie you can't go through anymore heartache."_

Olivia nodded,_ "I agree, but I am not worried about that because I have you. See my husband is a real man. He always puts me first even when he should worry more about himself. My husband loves me with everything that he has. There is nothing that he wouldn't;t do for me and his daughter, and I trust him with everything that I have. Fitz, you have his DNA but it doesn't make you him. I have my father's DNA. I'm not like him. Working all the time to be rich and make a name for myself is not who I am. I am my mom like you are your mom. He is winning. You were the one who told me he hadn't changed. He came in and caused drama. That was his goal. He achieved it and the longer you stay in this place then he wins. Why did you not question what was in the folder and how I handled him?"_

Fitz seriously said, _"Because you asked me to trust you take care of him. I believed you so there was no need to question you."_

Olivia smiled, _"Good. That night when we made up it bothered me that I have helped so many people since you saved me yet I felt like I was letting you down. The folder I gave your dad was evidence that his secretary was indeed blackmailing him. However, his secretary had already contacted us about him. At the time she had not revealed who her boss was. After I found out who he was I met with her and she confirmed that she worked for Jerry. When she demanded the three million it was because I instructed her to while she had a wire on her desk to capture the conversation. After speaking with Jenny she gave me permission to go nuclear."_

Fitz was confused. Olivia pulled out her I-pad. She handed it to Fitz and he was shocked. Jerry was being escorted to a police car. It stated that he was being arrested for embezzlement. Further down the article explained that Jerry had announced his plans to run, but the Los Angeles Times had received a packaged that showed that Jerry had abused his ex-wife and child. To protect them from any additional trauma the paper stated they would not post the pictures they found as proof, but did show hospital records that Jenny had been to the emergency room several times. Her son had been there for a broken arm that the doctors felt like was caused on purpose, but they were told it was an accident. Finally when she left him she had brought her son in for treatment after he had been beaten and left naked for hours. Even if he can talk his way out of the embezzlement charges there was no way he would win a Senate seat.

Fitz was shocked. He was stunned. Fitz knew his wife was a pit bull when it came to her clients. He knew that she loved her family and friends, and she was loyal to them. She had done so much for him, but he had taken care of her so much that it was weird to be on the receiving end. As he soaked in what she had done he couldn't help but smile. She had went to bat for him. He accepted what she did in the office, but seeing this did something to him. Then Fitz thought about. What if he came after her.

Olivia smiled,_ "The secretary turned him in. She accepted the two million dollars. She told him that she would take the two million if her lawyer could draw up the non-disclosure. Jenny wrote in the clause that she was never allowed to discuss it with family, friends, any future employers, and the media. The police is none of those. Huck has already created her a new identity. She is gone. If she is needed for trial Huck will arrange her to testify and leave back out. He is also keeping tabs on him anyway. You should know that."_

Fitz nodded, _"Wow Livvie. I am not sure what to say. Thank you for loving me enough to do this. Seeing that he doesn't get to have his cake and eat it too changes things. Damn you are a scary woman. I am so speechless. Damn, I love you. Thank you. I feel free again."_

Olivia smiled, _"Good. That is all I want. You are mine. Anything and anyone who threatens that will pay. I meant what I said. Jake is the last person that will ever embarrass me or you. If we go down it will be because we tore each other down. Since I know that will never happen we are good. Can I have my husband back completely? I miss him and my body misses him."_

Fitz laughed,_ "You have him back baby. I am sorry I was in my own way. Are you ready to make this babymoon trip memorable?"_

Olivia smirked, _"If it includes you fucking me then making love to me then yes. My pregnancy hormones are starting to rage, and I need you on all cylinders. Plus, this place is too beautiful to be anything, but excited and happy."_

Fitz laughed, _"Such a potty mouth Livvie. Hey, I am ready. I have been looking forward to these days."_

The couple laughed and relaxed and looked at the water. It was over. The Jerry era was done with. She was proud of herself. She might have not expected the problem, but she fixed it. More than that she enjoyed the hell out of ruining him. She couldn't wait for the day when it was Jake's turn. She still had not come up with a final plan, but she would when the time came it would be in place. She had some things underway now. She figured she had a year maybe two tops. She knew he was being on his best behavior so he could be released on parole. She planned on exterminating him, and in a public way. While she had made a name for herself she would never forget looking at her life being played out on TV and in the newspaper. More than that Huck had sent her the recording of that day when Jake was in the office gloating about raping her. She prayed he was getting his salad tossed, but it was nothing compared to the shit storm she was going to create, and this time they were going to meet face to face. No one was going to speak for her. Jerry was her dress rehearsal.

Fitz brought her out of thought with an earth shattering kiss. It literally took her breath away. Olivia smiled. This was her husband.

Olivia asked, _"What was that for?"_

Fitz laughed, _"One because you wanted it, and two I know that grin. I know you have Huck researching some things for when Jake gets out. That grin only happens when you become the formidable Olivia Grant."_

Olivia became nervous. How could she convince him that she needed to do this? As she was thinking of something to say he spoke.

Fitz said, _"Just be careful and count me in"_

Olivia laughed. _"Don't worry I will"_

**A/N-So I am going to stop right here. Next chapter will focus on the rest of the babymoon trip. I started it, but I wanted to focus on them getting past Jerry. What Fitz did was totally out of character for him. I did that for a reason. Men have a horrible habit of holding things in especially when it is painful. Sure he could have trusted Olivia, but it wasn't about trust. He buried his emotions and seeing Jerry everything came back to him at once. Also I wanted Olivia to handle Fitz in a fragile state. He has done it their entire relationship. You guys know that Olivia wouldn't have let Jerry off so easily. Remember how she read those parents who were trying to blackmail him for more money for the Karen sex tape. She came up with a plan that got everyone what they wanted. I threw you a hint that Jake will be coming back soon, but not before the baby is born. I can only tell you that fireworks will fly.**


	23. Babymoon Part Two

**A/N-I read a review prior to writing this chapter. I thought it was a great idea and used it. Don't worry they get credit.**

The day at the beach had done them both some good. At the end of the day Olivia just wanted her marriage to get back on track.

Mission accomplished and Olivia felt good. Not only was their marriage back on track, but she felt great. She had done something meaningful for her husband, and considering all that he had done for her it felt great that she was able to do something for him that made his life better.

After a fun and relaxing day on the beach they decided to have a quiet evening in. Olivia made them a bath. They relaxed in the bath and talked about everything and nothing. It was like it use to be which excited Olivia.

After their bath Fitz ordered them some dinner which they enjoyed in their bed. After dinner they were laying in the bed listening to the water.

Fitz was rubbing Olivia's belly.

Fitz read to the baby sometimes. He read somewhere that it was good for the baby. Their moms would laugh at him.

One day they had all went out to lunch. They came in and found him knocked out on the floor with reading material all around him about what to expect, things he could do to keep his wife happy and as comfortable as possible, and how to be a good dad.

Maya told Olivia to leave him alone. Most women had to beg their men to be a part of their pregnancy even when they wanted the baby. She reminded Olivia that a lot of men just wanted the upside of pregnancy hormones which was lots of sex.

Fitz had been there for all of it. Olivia had to admit that her mom was right so she never said a word. Truth be told she loved it.

The more she laid there the more she thought about how much she really loved Fitz. He was always a giver. Tonight she wanted him to see that he could depend on her.

Olivia sat up which caused Fitz to fall back on the bed. Olivia took his boxers off, and then she took her sleep shirt off.

Olivia shook her head before Fitz could say anything. The ocean was their music. They had some candles lit in their room.

Olivia said, _"I need you to know that you don't always have to be the one giving. You know baby you will always been my knight in shining armour. You will always be there for me whenever I need you. Tonight I am going show you that your fairy god wife always has your back, There isn't anything or anyone that I won't slay for you. I always want you to know that I can rock your world just like you rock mine."_

Fitz was trying to say something but Olivia stopped him.

Olivia continued in her seductive voice, _"Tonight I need to show you that I can handle you. I need to show you I have some powers of my own."_

Olivia leaned down and kissed her husband with so much passion that for the first time he came up for air first.

Olivia smiled and said, _"See I have superpowers too..."_

Before Fitz could think or respond she slid down on his cock. It took his breath away as he looked at his pregnant wife who had never looked so beautiful to him.

Olivia was riding him nice and slow. She smiled at him the whole time.

Olivia leaned down and whispered in his ear, _"Oh, but it gets better!"_

Olivia began to nibble on his ear while she rode him, but now she was twerking. Fitz was in shock. His wife was riding him and twerking her hips. What was even more shocking was it felt like she was doing it to a song in her head.

Fitz was in shock. She was in total control. Just as Fitz thought he was getting himself back together she began to sing as she rode him to the beat of the song:

**I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, yes Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, oh, yes Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, oh, yes Wanna show you how much I value what you say, Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, oh, yes Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart, Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, oh, yes Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me, I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be!**

Fitz shut his eyes because now he was becoming emotional. It had been a minute since Olivia had sung for him, and never like this.

Olivia was literally making love to him mind, body, and soul. It was becoming too much. Olivia leaned down. She raised her hips and said_, "Look at me. Love at the woman who loves you with everything she has. Look at your wife. Look at the mother of your daughter. Please..."_

Fitz opened his eyes. Olivia eyes were now glassy. Tears were falling down his cheeks. He no longer tried to gain control. He submitted to his queen.

Olivia intertwined their hands as she slid back down on his cock. She smiled at him as she began to ride him again and sang to him:

**Imma take this time to show you how much you mean to me 'Cause you are all I need No money can emphasize or describe the love that's in between the lines Boy look into my eyes When I'm grinding on you, this is beyond sex Boy I'm high on you, and if it's real Then you know how I feel Rocking on you, babe, rocking, rocking, on you, babe Swirling on you, babe, In my mind all I can think about is a frame for our future And the pictures of the past, And a chance to make this love last, oh, oh**

They were both crying. Olivia knew that he couldn't take much more, and truthfully neither could she. She sped up a little. He never took his eyes off of her. He allowed her to love him. She knew it was coming and so did he.

Fitz sat up and looked her in the eyes, _"I love you so much"_

Olivia smiled,_ "I love you too my knight and shining armor. Let go baby. I'm right here. Where I will always be."_

Fitz let go and so did she. Olivia held him tight. She whispered how much she loved him, needed him, admired him, cherished him, and was there for him. Fitz cried. Honestly he wasn't sure what caused him to feel all these emotions.

Really he did. Olivia made him feel safe. She never judge him. She allowed him to lay down his man card for a moment and just be.

For hours she just held him and allowed him to get it out. Fitz laid there and just thought about his life in the safety of his wife's arms.

By the time he closed his eyes he felt free. He knew that when he was tired he could come to her. She would let him lay down his man card and just be for however long he needed.

As he was falling off to sleep she said, _"Anytime you need a break come to me. I will never judge. You are my husband. Rest baby. I got you."_

The next morning Olivia got up and went to the class. She didn't wake Fitz. The class was about breastfeeding which he wouldn't be doing so technically she was fine to go without him.

When she got back to their villa she found Fitz sitting outside by the pool. She smiled. She went over to him and sat in his lap.

He held her. Smelling the scents that were Olivia always made him feel better. Yesterday at the beach had changed so much he thought, but last night was something that he still couldn't put into words. The fact that he didn't have to meant so much to him.

Fitz asked, _"How was your class?"_

Olivia smiled,_ "I was really scared to breastfeed. I mean I wanted to do it because it is healthy for the baby, but it seemed overwhelming. I was also concerned about you being able to bond with her during feeding. The instructor was great. She gave us a lot of little tips. Mainly telling us to remain calm even if she doesn't latch on at first. She then explained about pumping so you can feed her, and she is not completely reliant on my breasts."_

Fitz smiled, _"I am glad that the classes are coming in handy. I am sorry I wasn't there for you today."_

Olivia shook her head, _"You were there. You needed some real rest baby. You were where you needed to be."_

Fitz nodded, _"Well I researched before we came. I found out that you can still snorkel while you are pregnant with precautions which I set up. I know that since our first trip you love it so get changed so we can head on our excursion."_

Olivia was thrilled. She ran to get changed and they headed out. They headed out on a day long excursion. Their first stop was Cooper Island. Later on they headed to the Baths on Virgin Gorda. Before they arrived they had a picnic lunch. Not only did they explore the Bath but they also went on a hike through the boulder formations.

Olivia was on cloud nine. One of the things that she loved was that she had fun with Fitz. It was that way when they were best friends, and it was exciting that it didn't change once they became a couple. The fact that she was pregnant changed nothing per say. He didn't treat her like a child. Of course there were things that she could no longer do, but he found ways for them to remain an active couple.

For dinner they headed down to a bar & grill on the resort. Lunch was now gone. She was ready to eat. They both started out with a house salad. Olivia's new thing was pizza. It seemed like she wanted to eat pizza at least once a week, and tonight was that night. She ordered a Cajun chicken wood fired pizza. Fitz ate Lamb Chops with Caribbean Beans n Rice, Grilled vegetables, and Pineapple Salsa.

After dinner was a night of soul stirring love-making, animalistic sex, and just straight up fucking that left both of them with no voice, a lot of bruises, and an understanding that this night was one they would never talk about even to their friends. Fitz showed Olivia this article he read in MensFitness. It talked about nine positions that will get your girl off. One of them was called Crisscross which he never heard of before reading the also tried the Coital Alignment Technique which is said to be the greatest sex position in the world. Olivia couldn't say for sure whether it was the best. She was still trying, but damn it was great last night.

The next day was perfect for them. It was a one day of relaxation that they both needed. The couple started out their day with a body scrub followed by a private Swiss shower. Next they soaked together in their tub with a Peter Island elixir. Next they enjoyed a 75 minute sea stone massage. Next they were served lunch on their patio. They finished up with a manicure, pedicure, and a facial.

That night Fitz arranged for them to have dinner by the beach. Their table was surrounded by tiki torches, candles, and the moonlight that made her feel like it was a fairytale. Olivia loved that Fitz made her feel so desirable although she was getting bigger with the baby. He looked at her and treated her the same now as he did when she wasn't pregnant.

The final full day before they left they double dated with Tom & Lauren. They spent the day shopping and went on a helicopter tour.

When they returned Tom & Fitz cooked dinner that the staff had already prepped for their cookout.

Olivia enjoyed her time with Fitz, but it was nice to be around another couple. Before they ate desert Fitz brought out his laptop. As requested his moms answered his call for a video chat. He also called their team in D.C. who were ready as well.

Olivia was confused as to what was going on until Fitz began to talk then it dawned on her that he was telling them the sex of their baby.

Fitz began, _"Guys I wanted to call and let everyone know that before we left Dr. Miles confirmed what I always knew which is that we are having a girl."_

Everyone was excited to hear that news and Olivia could only smile as she watched her family and friends react to the news. Once they calmed down Fitz continued.

Fitz said,_ "Olivia made a deal with me that if I was right she would allow me to name our little girl so I thought it would be nice if everyone got to hear the name I chose if it is okay with Livvie."_

Livvie smiled and nodded. She was nervous. When she made the deal she honestly never thought it would happen, but she was a woman of her word. She just hoped the name wasn't too bad.

Fitz smiled and moved his chair and got on his knees in front of Olivia which made her cry. It reminded her of their proposal on the island, and now she was finding out her little girl's name on another island.

Fitz said, _"In five months we get meet Sabrina Elle Grant."_

All of a sudden Olivia felt a swift kick which took her breath for a moment. They all realized what they had just witnessed and tears flooded their eyes.

Fitz smiled as he cried, _"Okay Sabrina daddy is glad that you like your name. I knew you were a girl. You having been waiting to be more than peanut, but be good to mommy. She is not a big woman so kicks like that are hard on her, but we want to feel you kick just not so hard."_

Ironically she kicked again but not as hard which made Olivia smiled.

Olivia said, _"Brina mommy loves you so much. Daddy picked out a name for his princess which is why he selected your name because it means Legendary princess. We can't wait to meet you."_

Olivia leaned down and kissed her husband, _"You are my everything. I can't wait for Brina to get here. I absolutely love the name."_

Fitz smiled. He was content and happy. He once again had that feel that there was nothing that he couldn't accomplish with his wife by his side. The trip had been more than worth it.

**Next up will be a small time jump. We are getting closer to the arrival of the baby. Again thank you Diamondprencess for your suggestion. I was going with another name, but once I read your review I decided to go with it and found a middle name I liked to go with it. I always tell you that I read your reviews, and at times I have changed my directions or focused on a topic longer because of what I read. Thank you again. Also that article that Fitz read is very real. A reminder for my birthday you guys get the present. A new story with multiple chapters.**


	24. Building A Foundation

The couple returned home with their relationship back on track. That was the whole goal of the trip for Fitz. He just never anticipated his wife would fix him in so many ways.

Shortly after their return Tonya completed rehab. Tom & Lauren went to Texas to pick her up. When they arrived back Tom brought her to see Olivia & Fitz.

To Tonya's surprise it was a welcome home dinner. Tonya was overwhelmed by the love and support that Olivia gave her.

The two of them talked often. When Tonya was allowed access to a computer they shared emails. Other than her brother Olivia was her biggest fan.

Tom & Lauren had told her they had money put away for her due to the generosity of the Grants. Not to mention a job was waiting for her.

Olivia had another surprise for Tonya. She had spoken with Erin and had her to bring Tonya new clothes, shoes, and accessories.

After dinner Olivia stood up to toast Tonya's return. As Olivia began to speak Tonya was amazed at the warmth in which she spoke about her.

Olivia said, _"Tonya we are happy to see you. Not as much as Tom, but close. My husband saved me and I have made it my mission to pay it forward. I'm proud of you for putting in the work. Everyone here is proud of you. No one is judging you. We are your friends. We are your family. This is your life now. No one can take it away. We are here for you. Don't be afraid to ask for help. I'm so proud of you and I hope that you are proud of yourself."_

The week after Tonya got back she began working at the firm. She fit right in. Tonya & Lauren got along really well. Tonya was happy that her brother found someone who loved him for him. Life couldn't get any better she thought until Olivia called her in the office one day to discuss a project that she needed Tonya's assistance on.

No one else knew about it other than Huck.

The couple continued to build their brand. They handled a wide variety of issues. Some were simple while others were complex and required long-term management.

Olivia was also helping domestic violence victims in her own way. She had taken some of them on as clients pro-bono to help them get out of their marriage with minimal issues. It all started when Kerry called Olivia one day and asked if she could talk to a woman who was in a shelter.

Olivia accepted and they went to speak to the woman's name was Anita Brown. Olivia found out that she was married to NBA player Antwone Brown who had been beating her for years. For a while she had used drugs to cope, but sobered up so she could get her and her children out. She did, but the problem was that if she filed for divorce he had already threaten to use her past drug use against her. He had hit the kids a couple of times, but not as bad and as often as he beat her. The kids were afraid of him. He had a temper.

Olivia put Huck on the case. It took no time to find out about his drug use, his affairs, the medical records from her physicians and hospitals where their second and vacation homes were to show she was being beaten. The doctors never bought her story that she had fallen, but were powerless since she said she wasn't being abused.

Jenny & Olivia looked over her pre-nup. Since they had been married more than 15 years the pre-nup did nothing for him so they came up with an offer.

When Tonya called him in for the meeting he was rude and arrogant, but agreed to come. They both knew it was because he thought his wife was there.

When he walked in he was shocked to only find Olivia, Jenny, and Fitz sitting at the table. Tonya was sitting in a chair in the corner observing. Fitz always sat in. More to make sure no one was dumb enough to put their hands on his wife. Now that she was six months pregnant she wasn't able to run from place to place so he also made sure that she was ok.

When Olivia passed the offer sheet over to him and his attorney he laughed.

He said, _"You are one dumb bitch if you think I will ever pay her this much money. Also she is not going to keep me away from my kids. So fuck you and her."_

In the past that would have pissed Fitz off, but he knew his wife. This was business. He didn't need to play the husband card unless he put his hands on his wife.

Olivia laughed, _"I am a lot of things. I'll even accept that I am a bitch because I am a female dog. Specifically I am a pit bull, and your bark will never be as loud as mine. I know you think that you are the shit. On the court you might be, but see you are in my house and I make the rules."_

He smirked, _"Really because I remember your ex-husband really well. I know he used to beat that ass. So when did you all of a sudden become a pit bull."_

Olivia felt the tension radiating from Fitz's body. She touched his leg to assure him that she was fine. Jenny was clearly bothered by his statement and so was Tonya. Ironically the only one who seemed to be fine was Olivia.

Olivia smiled,_ "I became a pit bull the day I got out. The day my husband found me and showed me that a man never ever lays a hand on a woman. I became a pit bull when I became Olivia Grant. This is who is in front of you. The same woman who destroyed Jerry Grant when he tried to blackmail my client. The same woman who embarrassed a woman after she lied and said she was being beaten. The same woman who has multi-billion dollar clients on speed dial. Some of them you are under contract with now. I don't think they will like all that I found out about you."_

He laughed,_ "You have nothing so go fuck yourself."_

Olivia nodded, _"As soon as I deal with you I will go get fucked but I won't be alone."_

It took everything for them to not burst out laughing. Olivia was dead serious at the moment. She was in battle, and she would stay there until she won for her client. Olivia nodded and Tonya sat down a folder for him and his attorney to review.

It was everyday stuff that anyone could find so she expected no reaction but she knew in five seconds that would all changed. She counted in her head and exactly five seconds later she heard the gasp.

Olivia smiled, _"See I told you I was a bitch. So this can go either one of two ways. You accept the terms and sign now or tomorrow morning you will wake up to your life being ruined and I will take you for everything I can based on the laws in the state of California. Your choice."_

The lawyer knew his client had no choice but to agree. He pulled out his pin and gave it to his clients. He told him to be thankful that she didn't take him for everything. NDA were signed. The public wouldn't hear anything other than the couple decided to part ways.

Olivia smiled, _"It was nice doing business with you, but gentlemen I am going to have to ask you to leave so I can go home to get fucked. Pregnancy hormones are a bitch."_

When the men left the room they all burst out laughing. It was a moment. Fitz was so proud of his wife.

Tonya was still in shock, _"Wow you are a pit bull. What was the settlement?"_

Olivia smiled,_ "A one time payment of 25 million. College funds of one million for each of their children. Three of their six homes. Four of their ten vehicles. She has full custody of the kids, and he can have no contact with them unless a licensed professional has signed off on it. The children also must be comfortable. If the professional signs off it will be supervised visits for a year. Our office will coordinate the visits, location, and you Tonya will write the reports on the visit. She agrees to never speak ill of him in public. She will not disclose the details of their marriage. He will also pay for her to receive professional help for the next two years. He is responsible for maintaining insurance on the children until they graduate high school if they don't go to college and if they go to college until the age of 25. He will maintain medical insurance for her for the next two years, and will pay for any medical procedure including plastic surgery if it is related to her injuries."_

Olivia Grant had done it again. Thirty minutes later Anita was brought in the office by Huck.

Olivia smiled and slid the folder over to her showing the terms of the divorce. As she read them she couldn't stop from crying. For the first time she was going to be okay. She felt like she could breathe. Best of all she knew that her three children would be okay.

She looked up and smiled, _"Thank you. Kerry was right. You are heaven-sent."_

She signed the papers. When she got to the last one she looked at Olivia and asked,_ "I don't see where your fee was deducted."_

Olivia nodded, _"You are right. I provided my services to you pro bono."_

She grabbed Fitz's hand. _"Someone had to save me. Now I can help save others. If you want to pay me I am working on a project that I could use some help on. I need to talk to my husband first, but the plan is to get everything rolling before I go on maternity leave."_

Anita smiled, _"Anything you name it. You have my number. Thank you again. Do you mind me asking what are you having?"_

Olivia grinned, _"It is a girl. I look forward to introducing you to Sabrina Elle."_

Anita smiled. She got up and hugged Olivia and Fitz. Anita was walking out the room and she turned around, _"Fitz I am glad you saved her. The world gets to shine a little brighter with your wife around. I know you have to be a good man. Thank you for giving me a reason to live. Thank you for showing me that there is hope. With time and healing I know that someone is out there who will love and cherish me for me."_

Olivia had tears in her eyes as she listened to Anita. The compliment touched the couple. Fitz went over and grabbed her hand,_ "I have no doubt you will come out on top. If you need anything call us. No matter the time you can call us. In a couple of months we won't have a set schedule anymore when Bri comes, but I wouldn't have it any other way."_

Anita hugged him and nodded. Huck left with Anita to make sure that she made it back to the house she was staying in. Huck wanted to keep an eye on her for a little longer to make sure Antwone didn't pull anything.

Fitz turned around and he looked at his wife. She had this smirk on her face that told him everything. For the last month or so sex had become a need. It was no longer a want. Olivia had become insatiable. Fitz now had to think where they didn't have sex instead of where they had sex, but you wouldn't hear him complain.

Fitz closed and locked the door. He shut the blinds. By the time he made it over to Olivia she had her dress hiked up.

Fitz laughed, _"Where are your panties?"_

Olivia smiled, _"I knew I needed you before we made it home so I took them off. Now can we stop talking, and you enjoy this quickie with you wife?"_

Fitz didn't get a chance to respond. Olivia had his pants and boxers off in record time. She pushed him on the sofa and slid down on his cock.

Fitz threw his head back,_ "Shit Livvie"_

She smiled. She loved this new power she had over him. Olivia needed a release and she needed it quickly so she was riding him hard and fast.

Olivia was nibbling on his ear, _"Baby you feel so good. You like how I ride your dick don't you."_

Olivia moaned in his ear which turned Fitz on. He couldn't say anything. She had total control. He tried to get it back, but she pulled back and smiled at him.

Olivia lifted up till the tip was the only think inside of her and she slammed back down on him, and when she did she would swirl her hips.

Fitz just looked at her. She smiled at him and then she began to play with her nipples. She knew this turned him on. He wouldn't last much longer.

Olivia stopped and Fitz looked at her like she lost her mind. Olivia said, _"This is my show. Enjoy it baby."_

Fitz let go and Olivia gave him a show. Fitz finally lost it and let go. Olivia was right there with him.

All you could hear was heavy breathing in the room. The couple stayed like that for a while. They finally got ready to leave.

Fitz turned, _"When are you going to tell me about the project that you mentioned to Anita babe?"_

Olivia nodded,_ "Tonight after dinner. Everything is in the office that I need to show you."_

Fitz said okay. The couple locked up and made their way home. After two more rounds of intense lovemaking in the shower they finally got clean. After dinner they went into the office so Olivia could show him the project that she was working on.

Fitz could tell that she was nervous. He pulled her into his arms, _"You can show me anything. I'll always be your biggest cheerleader."_

Olivia relaxed. She brought the laptop over to the sofa and pulled up the link that she needed to show Fitz.

Olivia said, _"So you know Huck & Tonya have known about the project. As far as Huck you will see why in a second. It should also explain Tonya, but if not I will explain."_

Fitz nodded. Olivia pulled up the site and handed him the computer. She got up and sat at the desk. For some reason she was now nervous. It wasn't so much that she was second guessing her decision, but she wanted him to love the idea as much as she did. She wondered if he thought it was stupid or it would take away from them and their business.

Fifteen minutes later Fitz finally looked up and locked eyes with Olivia. She noticed that his eyes were glassy. It was like he was trying to keep from crying. She wasn't sure what this meant.

Fitz said, _"Talk to me Livvie. I want you to tell me about __**Livvie's House of Love**__. I want to hear it from you."_

His tone relaxed her. She could tell he was on board, but he wanted to hear the complete plan from her.

Olivia began,_ "I want to create a nonprofit foundation which as you know I name it __**Livvie's House of Love.**__ You call me Livvie. I feel when I am Livvie there is nothing I can't accomplish because I know you support me. Huck helped me to locate three homes that we can turn into domestic violence safe houses. He will handle the security. I spoke with Dr. Phil and his wife Robin. They are big on ending domestic violence. She has a foundation __**When Georgia's Smile.**__ They have created an app to help domestic violence victims. There is an option if they need a safe place to stay the app helps them get to safety. If you approve me making the purchases they will add our homes as safe houses. In addition we will provide them with counseling, job assistance, and legal assistance. For the big cases I was hoping that I could continue to help pro bono even if they end up millionaires. Huck created the page which is what you were looking at. Tonya is a licensed therapist. She renewed her license so I was hoping to use her more for the foundation. There is a young lady at the shelter where Anita was. Anita said she use to be an executive assistant for a Fortune 500 company until her husband made her quit. I was hoping you would consider us giving her a chance."_

Fitz smiled, "_Where are the houses at?"_

Olivia nodded, _"One in San Diego, Sacramento, and one here in Beverly Hills. Each house already has at least six bedrooms. If you approve Tonya, Kerry, and I are going to work on getting a staff. Huck in between investigations will work on the houses. I planned on using my money to get everything started. When I was talking to Kerry she mentioned that I should have a gala to raise money. Maybe do it yearly. After Bri is born and we get the parenting thing down maybe I could consider the gala."_

Fitz nodded. He was taking everything in, _"What is your endgame with this foundation and I need you to be honest with me?"_

Olivia nodded, _"I love my career. I don't want to ever completely give it up, but I hope down the road to build a team and I only consult and assist with selecting what clients we take on. So I guess I am saying that down the road I want to put most of my time and energy into being a wife, mother, and making a difference through the foundation. I know as Olivia Grant that I can go toe to toe with the best of them. I am good at my job, but I don't want that to be my only legacy. I want to be the formidable Olivia Grant who was one of the best in the world at handling a crisis, but she was an even better philanthropist. She saved women and children when they thought all hope was lost. I want you to go to bed every night, and know that it was worth saving me that night. I want our children to understand the importance of giving back. A career is important, but it is nothing if you don't pay it forward."_

Fitz nodded. He pulled Olivia in his lap. He caressed her face. Olivia melted into his hands. She loved when he treated her like she was a precious metal.

Fitz smiled, _"I was sold the moment that you showed me the website. It is a well thought out plan. I support you 100% in this decision. I will help Huck with the house. You said you would use your money. That is wrong. Remember we don't have separate accounts. We will go to the bank and transfer however many millions you want and open up a business account so we can keep the foundation separate from our personal funds. We will get a business manager to help you keep up with the financial aspect, but they will still show us everything and run everything by us. If this is where your heart is then I support you. When you feel we need to take someone on we will. It is clear that you are happy. That is all that matters to me. Every night I go to bed with you next to me I know I made the right decision. Your happiness is everything to me. If Bri is half the woman her mommy is then she will be alright."_

At that exact moment Bri began to kick. The couple laughed.

Fitz laughed. He had his hands on Olivia's belly. He said_, "I know you agree Bri. You can already tell how smart, funny, and loving your mom is don't you."_

Bri kicked. Fitz laughed.

Fitz said,_ "Honey spend the next three months focusing more on the foundation. We can take a couple of small cases, but you need to slow down some. This won't be as stressful. Dr. Miles said that you may have to go on bed rest towards the end of your pregnancy with Bri's size since your back has been bothering you here and there."_

Olivia was shocked and not sure why. She had no doubt he would be supportive, but still the level of support meant everything to her.

Olivia agreed that was a good idea.

Fitz said,_ "Oh and yes I think you should try the young lady out. Domestic violence affects all walks of life. I say if they have experience and you feel like they can be of some use do what you need to do. I would rather give them a second chance than going through a long hiring process. Huck can do the backgrounds to make sure nothing else is in their history."_

Olivia could only hug her husband. The tears were falling and she didn't try to stop them. For the first time since she left Jake she felt like she had complete and total control of her life. She was the driver. She determined where her life was headed. It was made sweeter by her husband. She knew he had no problem being her passenger, but if she ever got tired she knew he would take over as driver until she was able to take the wheel back over.

Olivia was laying on Fitz's chest, _"Honey when will the stuff for the nursery come. I don't want to wait until the last-minute to get that done. Also the team is coming down next month. Abby is throwing us a baby shower so I was hoping to have it done."_

Fitz replied, _"Everything should be here by the end of the week. I had to special order the organic paint. I was planning for us to stay in next weekend and get it done."_

Olivia agreed. He heard her yawning. He could tell she was almost sleep. She was tired more and could fall asleep anywhere. The doctor told them she was fine. It was all part of the pregnancy. Her iron levels were still good.

He held her in his arms as he took her to bed. She immediately snuggled into him. Fitz smiled. He was content. Olivia had found her niche. She was doing something that made her happy. It brought her peace knowing she was fixing more than people problems. She was giving back and in a big way. He kissed her forehead. As he was headed to sleep he vowed to support her every step of the way.

**A/N-What do you think? Tom's sister made an entrance. Olivia helped a woman get a chance at rebuilding her life. You also see Olivia decide how she wants to give back. Countdown to baby Sabrina.**


End file.
